Roomies
by AngelicDevil1
Summary: PostHogwarts. Hermione gets demoted from her job at the ministry which means she has to move out and find somewhere cheaper to live, and Draco Malfoy happens to need a new roommate. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling because if I were, there would be a hell of a lot of Dramione in the books and ZERO Herm/Ron.

Rating: T (M later most probably). If anyone thinks I've rated this wrongly, please let me know.

A/N - I got bored so I started writing and kinda couldn't stop. I really needed to satisfy this little plot bunny. I wasn't going to post this but like last time with PTY, I got pushed to post this by my mate. So…here I am. :waves:

This plot idea has probably been done million times before but I figured I would give it a shot.

**Thanks, But No Thanks**

'My life is over' A 22 year old Hermione said as she slumped into a chair opposite Blaise in a small café, rain pouring down outside and battering against the windows they were sitting by.

He raised an interested eyebrow and sat back in his chair, putting away his book and then waiting for her to continue.

'I got demoted.' She said, her frizzy, brown hair falling into her face as she leant forward, placing her head in her hands.

'Demoted? That's opposite of promoted right?' Blaise asked carefully.

'Yes.' Hermione said bitterly, shoving the menu up in front of her and scanning the contents.

'Why?' Blaise asked tentatively. Hermione lowered the menu so she could see Blaise and looked down sadly.

'Apparently, they had too many people working in my particular part of the ministry. How could you have too many people working in magical law enforcement? Honestly. There was no choice, I could either resign my position entirely or take a demotion.' She sighed, throwing her menu across the table in a small fit of anger.

'Calm down.' He said, holding back a laugh as her face got redder and redder.

'The anger saves me from bursting into tears and becoming clinically depressed.' She said dryly, resting her elbows on the edge of the table. Blaise reached over, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

'You'll get promoted again.' He tried.

'No, no I won't. Goodness, I worked so hard for that department and that's how they repay me. And, with the demotion comes less money which means I'm having to move out of my apartment because I can't afford the rent.' She folded her arms and stared up moodily at the small waitress who appeared to take their order.

'May I have a coke…and could you put a lot of vodka in it please?' Hermione said, looking close to tears. 'Do you serve vodka at 12pm?' At the waitress's slight nod, Hermione gave a thankful smile.

'Put a lot of vodka in it for her, will you? She got demoted today. I'll just have a coffee.' He said to the waitress, as Hermione slumped forward in her seat, sighing heavily making her hair fly up.

After the waitress had walked off, they sat in silence for a few moments before a sly grin made its way onto Blaise's face. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

'What? What about this entire situation is smile-worthy? I have a bad job where I'm not appreciated, I'm poor and most likely going to have to start living on the streets of London where I will most likely be attacked, raped or both.' Hermione said quickly. She raised an accusing eyebrow at Blaise as she slipped her robe off her shoulders.

'Well, you can't stay with me because I have Katie and she would hurt me if I wanted another female living in the house and you can't stay with your parents because their house is a mess and they have no room,' Hermione looked up, surprised at his knowledge of her family, 'I ran into your mum last week.' He said, answering her questioning gaze.

'Where is this going?' Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

'Be patient. I'm listing your options. Harry, Ginny and Ron won't have you because they're all staying in the Weasley house together and there is no room because Potter can't be bothered to move out and find himself his own place. The next step down from the dump you call your flat now would in fact be living on the streets.'

'I hope my drink gets here faster.' Hermione said, waiting for Blaise to get to his point and not appreciating his negativity.

'Well, let's just say, I know someone who needs a roommate...' Blaise trailed off, waggling his eyebrows as Hermione's eyes widened in realisation and she started shaking her head violently.

'No, not a chance. I would rather be attacked, raped or both than live with that ferret who you seem to call a friend.'

'Oh come on Hermione, we're 22 now. We should move on from petty school fights don't you think?'

'Does he still refer to Harry as 'scarhead'?' She asked pointedly.

'Only when he's drunk.' Blaise said in defence. 'When he's sober, we don't mention Potter.' Blaise grinned as Hermione took her drink quickly off the waitress who had arrived back at their table and started downing it with a disgusted expression glued to her face.

'Hmmmm, depressed Hermione seems like a lot more fun than happy I-will-never-drink Hermione.' He said as he watched Hermione finish off her drink and put it back onto the table with a clunk.

'Are you saying that normally I'm boring?'

'No, just…you're very…restrained. Why don't you come out with me tonight? Katie wants to go to some new wizard restaurant and Draco will be coming. You can get to know him a little better before you move in with him.'

'Thank you but no thank you. Firstly, I have plans tonight but thanks for asking, and the chances of Malfoy and I living together without killing the other person are zero to none. Also, why does Malfoy live with a roommate? He's rich enough to own several houses by himself. '

'Company I guess and he's lazy as anything. His last roommate tidied up, cleaned and basically cooked him meals when he was too tired to bother and he misses that situation.'

'So, what you're really saying is that he's looking for a maid, not a roommate. I'm going to be no ones maid.'

'Look, Malfoy is incredibly well connected and he works high up in the ministry. Get on the good side of him and you could get a promotion.'

'But I'm poor and he lives in some multi-million type place.'

'He doesn't need money from a roommate as you just pointed out. He's rich enough by himself. So? Come on, you'll be moving in to an apartment 40 times bigger than your current one for less money. '

'No.'

'Think about it?'

'Thought about it and still no.'

'I don't want to see you on the streets getting attacked, raped or both though.' Blaise said as Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to the toilet to get away from Blaise's insistent behaviour.

…………………………

2 weeks later.

Hermione heaved a sigh as she stood outside a large brown door, Blaise standing next to her. She knew it would happen, she had no where else to go but being there was 1000 times worse than the thought of it. She gave out a heavy, defeated sigh as Blaise unlocked the door to Draco Malfoy's apartment and led her in.

She had come to the realisation that she had to stay with Draco after all her other possible sources of places to stay ran dry. This was her last resort and unfortunately, she had to use it.

'Ferret around?' She asked, trying not to seem too impressed at how big and extravagant the apartment was.

'It's 'roomie' to you now.' Blaise said with a wink. 'And no, he's at work. I thought I'd creep you in so you can get everything unpacked without Draco moaning.'

'See! He annoys you too.' She said, pushing her trunk into her new bedroom, Blaise wandering in behind her.

'Yeah, he annoys me, but he's still a great friend. He's grown up a lot too, which is why I suggested you stay here in the first place. You guys will probably never see each other depending on your work schedules.'

'How'd he take the news that I was going to be living with him anyway?'

'He…er…he…well…he…didn't take it too brilliantly. He broke a few tables, cried himself to sleep a lot, hexed me a couple of times, the usual. Let's just say I have some blackmail on him that I threatened to give to the media if he didn't allow you to stay with him…and I told him that you like cleaning.'

'Fantastic.' Hermione said sarcastically, using her wand to unpack her trunk and put things in their rightful cupboards.

'Anyway, I have to go because Katie is cooking, it's a muggle thing she's trying, and I need to make sure my house is still there. Draco gets home in 15 minutes and if you want to avoid his bad mood and anger…well…either get out of the apartment and come back when he's asleep or walk around in your underwear.' Blaise said with a grin, narrowly missing the pillow that was thrown at his head.

She had finished packing fairly quickly and had been sitting on the sofa reading for 45 minutes, staring blankly at the page in front of her waiting anxiously to either hear the click of the door or to see Draco suddenly disapparate in front of her. She gave out a heavy sigh, and leant her head against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes.

The next thing Hermione heard was a _pop! _followed by someone drawling a very sarcastic 'Fabulous.'

**TBC**

A/N - Bit short I know. Next chapter will be longer. Hate it? Love it? Worship it? Wanna set flames to it? There's this ickle button somewhere down there that you press to review. I'll feed you guys cookies and chocolate if you review. Even if it's one word long, I don't mind. MWAH!


	2. Some things never change

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: I own everything. Including the world…oh I also lie a lot. I own NOTHING.

A/N Whilst writing this chapter, it became so long that I decided to half it into 2 chapters and add a bit extra. So here's the first one. Oh, you guys WILL find out how Blaise and Hermione got to become friends, it's nothing spectacular or plot twisting though.

Bumblebeegonecrazy – FYI, love your name. I also love your ideas so I've noted them down. Thanks muchly.

**  
Some things never change**

'Fabulous.' Draco drawled as he saw a mess of brown hair on the arm of his sofa.

Hermione moved slowly, opening her eyes and looking up toward Draco, hoping beyond hope she was having a nightmare. She wasn't. He stood there, robe draped over his arm, shirt sleeves moved up beyond his elbow, eyes scanning the woman in front of him cynically.

'Lovely to see you too, Malfoy.' Hermione said, quickly running her fingernails through her tangled mass of hair and sitting up to face Draco who had started looking down his nose at anything he could identify as Hermione's in his apartment.

'Long time no see, Granger. You didn't write, you didn't call…a heart can only be broken so much.' He drawled sarcastically, his smirk firmly in place.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and stood up to her full height, which unfortunately for her, levelled her with his shoulders. 'You have a heart?'

'So, I hear you got demoted,' He started, ignoring her question. 'And you're now even poorer than you were before, which means you are actually in minus numbers. It's only because Blaise seems to have a weird soft spot for you that I'm doing this for him. I owe him a favour.' He said smugly, looking down at his nails.

'Or it might be because Blaise has dirt on you and he's threatening to release it to the wizarding media if you don't let me live with you?' Hermione said, smirking to herself at Draco's shocked expression.

Draco snorted, hiding his slight embarrassment at being caught out.

'Whatever Granger. Ok, there are some rules for whilst you're living in my home.' Draco said with a sneer as Hermione leant against the edge of the sofa. 'No touching my things, no comments when I bring women home and when I do, make yourself scarce. I don't want to hear you, smell you or see you when I'm around. Do not bring anything muggle into my home. The war may be over but I'm still not a fan of muggles and their things, OK?'

'No. I _will_ bring in some of my muggle things but you won't have to see them as they'll be in my room, and I really can't truly say I won't make comments when you bring some tart with 3 brain cells home.' Hermione smiled sweetly, folding her jean covered legs and tilting her head.

'Still an arrogant know-it-all.'

'Still a slimy self centred, conceited, mean, selfish, egotistical, obnoxious, -'

'Hurry up with the insulting here Granger, I'm rapidly getting bored.'

'Ferret.' Hermione finished, shooting him a sweet smile.

'You seem to have gotten more bitchy with age, Granger. I don't care for it. Anyway, I'm going to my bedroom. I don't think I can bare-' He started but got stopped by a light knock on the door. Both Hermione and Draco looked at one another assuming whoever was at the door was for the other person.

At Draco's confused expression Hermione laughed. 'Do you know how to open a door, Malfoy? Need some tips?' Her arms folded and her head tilted slightly as Draco stalked his way over to the door and threw it open. A fairly short middle-aged woman stood there looking up at Draco politely.

'I'm sorry to disturb you but does Hermione Granger live here? I'm Jane, her mother, you see and-'

'Granger, it's your mother!' He shouted toward the kitchen where Hermione had gone to make a sandwich. He started walking away from the door toward his bedroom leaving Jane standing there uncomfortably as Hermione happily bounced over to her.

'Mum! Come in.' Hermione said happily.

'This is a lovely place, Hermione.' Jane commented, looking around the expansive room and then towards her smiling daughter. 'Who was the young man that opened the door?'

'That's Malfoy.' Hermione said indicating with her head as Draco reemerged from his bedroom and headed for the kitchen, ignoring Hermione and her mother.

'He's seems quite good looking.' Jane said in a whispered tone as she gave Draco the once over. Hermione followed her mother's gaze to where Draco was leaning against the counter, eating an apple slowly, oblivious to being watched.

'Not really, but anyway Mum, I'm pretty sure he's gay.' Hermione said loud enough to know Draco would have heard. Draco gave a loud snort and shot a glare in her direction before going back to his apple.

'I just wanted to pop in and see that you've settled in nicely. It's a very large apartment, isn't it?'

'Yeah figures, only Granger with her damn good luck could get demoted and get a bigger apartment.' Draco grumbled as he made his way back toward his bedroom.

'You've been what?' Jane said alarmed as she looked to Hermione expectantly.

Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks, a smirk coming to his face as he picked up on something to tease Hermione about. 'You didn't tell your mum? Granger, Granger, Granger. Honestly, what will we do with you?' He said, folding his arms and shaking his head.

'Why don't you head on into your room, Malfoy? I really hope your pillow doesn't accidentally smother you while you sleep though.' Hermione said in false sweet tone. Draco merely gave her a grin and flicked a bit of his blond hair out his eyes before making himself comfortable on the sofa.

'That's rude, Hermione. Now why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't want you to know, OK? You would have offered money that I wouldn't have taken and it just,' she paused, giving a helpless shrug, 'I didn't want you to think I needed charity or anything. ' Hermione said, shuffling uncomfortably where she stood, her mum gazing upon her sadly. 'Now, I want to get settled in and things so…'

Her mum nodded her head slowly before heading to the door. 'I'll call you tomorrow sometime. What's your number?' She asked, looking both at Hermione and Draco.

'I don't do phones. Why bother when there's apparation, owls and the Floo network? Stupid muggles.' He said flippantly.

'Don't worry, I'll contact you tomorrow.' Hermione said, giving her mother a final hug.

After Hermione's mum left, she rounded on Draco who was sitting, feet up on the oak table in front of him, reading something that clearly wasn't thrilling judging by his bored expression.

'What?' Draco said, not looking up from his book. Hermione folded her arms, tapped her foot and stood, glaring at him. When she realised he was not going to even look at her, she gave up, throwing her hands into the air and collapsed next to him on the sofa. That managed to get Draco's attention.

'What do you think you're doing?' He snapped, looking towards her, anger and shock in his eyes.

'I'm sitting down.' Hermione said, shifting so her legs moved themselves to rest next to Draco's on the table in front. Draco blinked at her legs stupidly before looking back over at Hermione, who was simply staring at the wall in front of her.

'Granger, get off my damn sofa before I'm forced to hex you.'

'I was on it earlier and this is now _our_ sofa.'

'No, this is my sofa. You are staying here because Blaise is an annoying little rat and he's blackmailing me. This is not your apartment in any way, you are a filthy guest who does not have the right to sit on _my_ sofa.'

'Whatever, Malfoy.' Hermione droned, moving her head back and closing her eyes.

'Get. Off. My. Damn. Sofa. Before. I. Kill. You,' Malfoy bit out slowly, punctuating each word and throwing his book across the table.

'I was sitting on this earlier.'

'Because I wasn't there to throw you off. Do you realise the amount of disinfecting I'm going to have to do now, you stupid mud-'

'Don't.' Hermione interrupted in a low dangerous tone. Draco, taken back by her tone, closed his mouth and reopened it several times before anger quickly replaced his shock.

'Did you just interrupt me, Granger?' He drawled, eyes darkening.

'How old are you, Malfoy?' Hermione asked randomly.

Draco paused before deciding to actually answer. '22.'

'School was over 5 years ago and you're still throwing the same old insults.'

'Err, you called me ferret earlier if I recall and my hatred for you can't be cured by time.' Draco said, leaning back against the cushions.

They sat in silence, which to Hermione, seemed like heaven. Draco had given up on his quest to get Hermione out of his personal space and was peering around the room uncomfortably.

'I'm not that bad.' Hermione tried but just received an icy glare. 'I don't like being here anymore than you do.'

'Oh trust me on this, I hate it a lot more than you do.' Draco murmured. 'How did wonder boy and Weasley take the wonderful news that you're staying with me?'

'To save your head, I haven't told them.' Hermione said, tucking her legs underneath her on the sofa.

'To save my head? Oh, Granger, I don't need defending from your friends.' Draco said, tilting his head to her condescendingly.

'I'm going to have a shower.' Hermione suddenly muttered, getting up from the sofa.

'Does it look like I care?' Draco snapped.

Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh.

…………………………………..

Hermione had been in the bathroom, washing away her frustration for 25 minutes when she heard the inevitable knock at the door, signalling Draco's annoyance at something.

'Granger, I would like to shower myself sometime today if that's all right with you.' She heard through the thick brown door. She could already hear the familiar drawl seeping into his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I've only been in the shower 10 minutes, Malfoy. Just give me a little longer.' Hermione tried, attempting to sound as polite as possible.

'You've been in the damn bathroom a lot longer than 10 minutes now get out of there.' Hermione heard him shout through the door as Hermione stepped out of the shower slowly, wrapping a towel around her body.

'Look, give me another 10 minutes to get changed. Do you really want to see me naked?'

'Not particularly.' Was Draco's muffled response. 'I'll give you 5 minutes max.' Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she heard his footsteps draw further away from the door.

It had been exactly 5 minutes when she heard the now familiar banging on the door from a rather angry Malfoy.

'Granger, how long does it take for you to change? I could have climbed Mt Everest, written a novel and had sex a thousand times in the time it's taking you to get changed.'

The door gave a quiet click as it opened and Hermione breezed out past an impatient Malfoy.

'Bitch.' He muttered before running into the bathroom, throwing the door closed behind him.

Just when Hermione thought she would now get some peace and quiet since Draco had gone into the bathroom, Draco stomped back out of the bathroom, throwing a glare in Hermione's direction.

'You've left the floor all wet from the shower.'

'Use your wand to clean it then.' Hermione said, sitting down on the sofa and picking up a discarded book. Draco shot her another death glare as he headed back towards the bathroom.

'Oh and Granger, when I get out the bathroom, we are having words about that weird round silver thing on the table over there. I will smash it up if you don't remove it.'

'It's a CD player, Malfoy' Hermione said in a bored tone, not looking up from what she was reading.

'I don't care what it is. We'll discuss this later.' Draco snapped, before going back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Later, as Hermione was attempting to run a comb through her tangled and slightly frizzy hair on the sofa, Blaise disapparated in front of her, dressed in his robes and a grin in place.

'So, no one dead yet? Where's Draco? You already buried his body?' Blaise said, looking around the apartment slowly.

'He's in the bathroom and unfortunately, not dead. But, there's still time to kill the stupid ferret.'

'He hasn't been that bad, has he?' Blaise asked, his gaze watching her every move.

'He's been…himself. I thought age would help him out a bit and maybe he would actually be civil but apparently, that was asking for too much.' Blaise nodded his head sympathetically before Draco coming out of the bathroom caught his attention.

'Hermione, could you be a little princess and go into your room while I ask Draco about you?' Blaise said, giving her a wink.

'Call me 'princess' again and I will curse your genitals so you can't have sex ever again, understand me?' Hermione snapped, her eyes glaring. Draco stifled a laugh but it was too late and Blaise was already turning to him surprised.

'Did you just laugh _with_ Hermione?' Blaise asked, leaning on the back of the sofa.

'No, I was laughing at the fact you'll probably never have sex again whether your genitals are cursed or not, mate.' Draco smirked and Hermione gave a small smile.

'Ok. I'm not a fan of this unity thing between you two because you have a common enemy, which appears to be me.' Blaise said, gesturing between the two, 'So I'm going to go before you two start discussing hexing tactics.' Before either Hermione or Draco could reply, Blaise apparated out of the apartment.

**A/N Alritey, well..that's that. Not a lot happened, just kinda introductory stuff. So…loved it? Loathed it? Wanna kiss it? Wanna bash it with a stick? Let me know…nicely. :D **

**I'm going away to Florida tomorrow, and sadly I don't have a computer there so I won't be able to update till I get back which is on the 20th April …I think.  
**


	3. Unexpected Kindness

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HP.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last 2 chapters. You guys really do rock my socks. I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys kinda enjoy reading it. Sorry for the long wait, it turns out microsoft word hates me.

**Unexpected Kindness**

She had been working in the basement of the ministry for 4 whole days with people who really did only have 3 brain cells combined and it was already killing her. When she got home, she was so frustrated, upset and depressed she had even stopped replying to Draco's insults and normally, went straight to bed and tried to ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach that told her she had to go back to work the next day.

Draco didn't help matters as he continually insulted her, her job, her friends and her family even when one day she nearly started crying in front of him. She didn't need the hassle after spending a long day at work trying not to burst into tears at random points in the day.

It was her fifth day and she was staring at the clock longingly, willing the time to go faster. She got up, looked at the clock that read 11.59 and told her supervisor she was taking lunch.

'I've had enough.' She said, sitting with Harry in the Auror department. 'I've been down there 4 hours today and that's 4 hours I will NEVER get back. I can't handle another 5 hours, Harry.' She said, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

'You know I would help you if I could but I just don't have the power to do anything. I'm sorry, Hermione.' She pouted slightly and looked towards the hall outside and could just see Draco, talking to someone enthusiastically and then turn and start walking towards where she and Harry were sitting. She sighed, wondering if her life could really get any worse.

'Well if it isn't wonder boy and his little groupie.' Draco said snidely, leaning against the door jam picking at his nails.

'Still calling people names? Do you ever grow up?' Harry said, standing up slowly.

'Actually I did grow up, got myself a job that pays about triple what you're getting paid. Must hurt, I didn't even have to work for my position. And then of course there is Granger here who is working in the basement colour coding files and being paid pennies for it. I would say I feel sorry for her, but I'm really not.' He said, turning to smirk at Hermione who didn't even have the energy to fight back.

'At least Hermione is working her way up and not just being given her job because her daddy is well liked.'

'From what I hear, Granger has been working her way down.' He said, giving Hermione a malicious smirk.

'Harry, ignore him and we can hope he goes away.' Hermione said quietly, not feeling up to getting into a verbal fighting match.

Draco actually looked fairly disappointed at the lack of reaction he was getting from Hermione so he gave a slight shrug and walked away.

'He's such an asshole sometimes. Anyway, lets change the subject, so when am I going to see this new apartment of yours and meet your new roommate who you're refusing to talk about?' He said with a crooked smile and giving Hermione a playful nudge.

'Err, when I'm fully settled ya know. I want to make myself at home before I start inviting people over and stuff.' She said, not looking at Harry and nervously shuffling her feet.

'You're lying.' Harry stated with a glint of annoyance in his eyes. 'What are you hiding?'

'It doesn't matter, I have to go.' Hermione said getting up and interrupting Harry before he got a chance to say something. 'I'll see you later.'

She stood by the lift, depressed at the thought of going back to work and her conscience bruised from lying to Harry and keeping secrets from him. The doors binged open and Draco stood there, alone in the lift.

'Wonderful.' Hermione muttered sarcastically, as she skulked into the lift, the doors closing behind her. 'I just saw you a minute ago, you riding the lift in a way to avoid work, Malfoy?'

'None of your business, Granger.' He said, leaning forward to press the button for Hermione's floor. 'Looking forward to marking up your files and colour coding?' He said meanly, smirking as Hermione looked towards the floor and didn't answer.

They had been standing in silence for a minute before Hermione let out a small sob and Draco looked towards her alarmed, hopeful he was mishearing. Then she let out a bigger sob, followed by another and before Draco knew it, Hermione was leaning against the wall, hands over her eyes and tears sliding down her cheeks.

Uncomfortable would have been an understatement for how Draco felt at the particular moment. In Hogwarts he would have pointed and laughed but age had made him _slightly_ more aware of other peoples emotions. He started pressing on the button for his floor insistently, willing the lift to go faster.

'Sorry.' Hermione sniffed, blowing her nose on a bit of tissue she found in her pocket.

'You really hate work that much? Err…Why don't you go and commit suicide?' He said uncertainly, his nervous tone betraying the cruelty behind the words. Hermione suddenly let out another sob as her body shook slightly, tears falling down her chin.

'I was joking, Granger.' He said, making a mental note to file a report on how slow the lift was. He restarted his pressing of the button on the side of the lift and when the doors binged open at his floor, he was close to crying with relief.

'Err, my floor. Bye.' He said, practically running out of the lift and towards his office leaving a sobbing Hermione alone.

………………………………..

It was over an hour since the lift incident and Draco was staring blankly at his office door, papers left ignored on his desk. His head was spinning and a feeling of pity was lying in the bottom of his stomach as the mental image of Hermione crying re-entered his head.

He gave out a heavy sigh as he got up to head back towards the dreaded lift that would take him down to the basement but got stopped in his tracks by Blaise standing in his way grinning madly.

'Afternoon, you going somewhere?' He said cheerily, noticing Draco's body language.

'Err yeah. I needed to go and get some documents from someone on another floor.' He said. When Blaise gave him a look that clearly said that he wasn't convinced, Draco let out a sigh of defeat. 'I was going to go down and visit Granger, poke some fun at her and generally laugh at her misery. Wanna join me?' He asked Blaise who still didn't seem totally convinced.

'Draco, Hermione has been working in this building for the past 2 years and only now you suddenly feel the need to hunt her down to poke fun at her?'

'Yes.' Draco said matter-of-factly.

'Why do I have a feeling that you're not telling me the whole story? Oh should we just jump to the chase and assume you want to get Hermione into bed.' He said, fixing Draco with a hard stare.

Draco's face contorted into one of complete disgust. 'Granger? In bed? Wonderful, I'm going to be trying to get _that_ mental picture out of my head for the rest of the day.'

'I'm just saying, you seem to want an excuse to go and see her and maybe you…' Blaise trailed off, both eyebrows waggling suggestively.

'Stop it. Don't even think it.' Draco started, putting his hand up to Blaise to stop him from saying anything else. 'Can't a guy just go and insult his miserable, ugly, muggle roommate anymore without people jumping to wrongful conclusions?'

'Ok, whatever you say. I don't think you should go and insult her though. Try offering her a promotion.' Blaise said with a quick wink, turning quickly and walking away before Draco had a chance to respond. Draco shook his head silently before making his way down to Hermione's floor.

When Draco arrived on her floor, he poked his head around the door to her area of work, hoping she wouldn't see him before he saw her. She was slouched in her chair, head resting on one arm and the other arm sticking a yellow label on some document. He had never seen her so depressed before in his life, even when she got less than full marks in Hogwarts she had never looked so beaten down and fed up.

He walked in with the purpose of laughing and saying something highly witty yet insulting to her but what came out his mouth was something different.

'Go home, Granger.' He said simply as she looked toward him startled out of her day dreaming gloom.

'Pardon?' Hermione asked tiredly, her voice quiet and vacant.

'Go home.' Draco said, a little shocked at himself.

Hermione glanced at the clock and shook her head. 'Why? It's only 1.30. Are you firing me?' Hermione asked softly, her eyes already taking on a shiny quality.

'No, I'm not. Now get your ass out of here and go home, understand me?'

'No.' Hermione replied honestly. 'Look, I need the money, Malfoy-'

'Granger, you'll get a full days pay and everything, Ok? Look at you. I actually preferred it when you would insult me back when I insult you. It's rude not to.' Hermione suddenly looked down toward her desk sadly. 'Goodness, you look like you're about to start crying…again. Just go home.' Draco said, running his hand through his blond hair, unsure of why he was doing this.

Hermione bit her lip for a second before looking up at Draco. 'Ok.' Hermione said slowly, still looking very uncertain. She grabbed her robe and threw it over her shoulders and started to head towards the corridor, stopping slowly to mutter 'thank you' before carrying on.

'Your welcome?' He muttered to himself, completely confused by what he had just done. It was as if he actually had a conscience. He shook his head disbelievingly, ashamed of himself knowing that if his father were here, he would probably do something drastic. The war might be over and people's attitudes may have changed, but Malfoys were Malfoys. He hated her.

………….

**A/N** Ok, in case you're getting worried, no they're not going to both wake up the next morning and realise their all consuming, eternal, undying love for one another. I will be dragging it out a bit because I really don't want them to just fall in love suddenly with Draco realising Hermione is beautiful or something like that. Sooo not my thing.

REVIEW…go on…did you wanna hump it or bash it? Hehe.


	4. When pushed

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine. Oh…and just in case you forgot, it's not mine.

A/N. I'm not gunna lie, I really liked writing this chapter and I really hope you enjoy reading it.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. You're all great!

**When pushed…**

Hermione knew she was starting to get cocky and she knew that it would lead to nothing good but it didn't stop her stubborn streak coming through. Since being sent home, she had gone by her parent's house to pick up her computer she had left there whilst she moved. Knowing Malfoy would hit the roof and most probably curse her if he found her with it, she was sneaking it in whilst he was at work. Not for the first time.

She had already successfully got the hard drive and peripherals into her room and was currently trying to pick up her monitor from the hallway where she had left it. She had just managed to pick it up a foot off the floor when she heard a loud cough from behind her, causing her to jump and drop the monitor to the floor with a loud bang.

'Granger.' Hermione turned around, hand over her heart as she glared at Draco, who stood in the middle of the living room looking at her sceptically.

'You scared me.' She paused. 'You're home early.' Hermione observed with a guilty smile, trying to pretend that Malfoy hadn't seen the monitor that currently lay across the threshold to their apartment.

'Oh, I'm sorry Granger, I _am_ early, do you want me to wait outside while you smuggle all your muggle crap into my apartment?' Draco drawled, throwing his robe across the sofa angrily.

'Look, I was just bringing this in so I could e-mail some of my muggle friends.' Hermione said helplessly.

'I set rules and one of them was no muggle things in my home. I'm torn between hexing you, hexing all your muggle things or doing both.' Draco said, his voice taking a dangerous edge to it. Hermione backed away slightly.

'Look, me having a computer doesn't effect you in the slightest.'

'Is that what it is? A com-you-ter,' he said slowly, his eyes darkening. 'Get it out of my apartment right now and I swear Granger, if I find you have any other muggle stuff in my apartment, I will perform an unforgivable on you.'

'Like father like son.' Hermione muttered under her breath.

She had just put her hands on her monitor to move it when she felt a hex hit her square on her back, causing her to become immobile and fall limply to the floor. She looked up helplessly as she watched Malfoy throw her a glare as he moved towards her, his wand still raised.

'I'm going to tell you this once, so listen carefully, OK? I am _nothing_ like my father. You have no right to even compare the both of us. Do you understand me, Granger?' he snarled, looking down at her form. 'Well, I'm sure if you weren't immobile right now you would nod along. Now I'm going to go into your room to see if you have left any other infected muggle things which you probably have snuck in whilst I've been out.' He snapped, striding straight into her bedroom with Hermione feeling the anger simmering inside her as she watched on, unable to speak or move.

It was only a few seconds later when Draco came striding back out, a keyboard, mouse, hard drive, toaster, badminton racquet, CD player and some CD's with him.

'You have been busy haven't you, Granger?' He said, sitting down on the sofa, throwing the objects to the floor. He considered her a moment, her eyes not hiding the anger that was rushing through her body. A slow smirk spread across his face and for a second Hermione felt a stab of fear course through her.

'Gotta say, I prefer you when you can't open your filthy mouth and sound like a stupid little bookworm.' He said calmly, leaning back on the sofa, looking at her, not moving.

'Hey, Draco, I heard you left early and…' Blaise trailed off as he stepped over the monitor to walk into the apartment and saw Hermione lying immobile on the floor with Draco sitting calmly on the sofa, wand still in hand and muggle items sprayed across the floor.

'What are you doing here?' Draco asked, suddenly afraid as he watched a series of emotions flick across Blaise's face, rage and anger most present.

'Expelliarmus!' Blaise shouted, pointing directly at Draco who was unprepared and watched his wand fly out of his hand into Blaise's. Blaise then quickly muttered a spell under his breath whilst pointing to Hermione and watched her eyelids regain movement and her hands jerk suddenly.

Draco stood up and faced Hermione who shook off the spell, stood up and turned to face Draco, a look of complete hatred across her features, her fingers going for her wand.

'Don't, Hermione.' Blaise said looking extremely wary of the two who were inches apart and both looked ready to kill the other person.

'How could you? You hexed me whilst my back was turned. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from a _Malfoy._ You _are _like your father, whatever you say in defence.' Hermione snapped, her cheeks going red with her anger.

Draco flinched slightly and took a step back, scared of what he might do if pushed.

'All I did was bring in a few muggle objects.'

'I told you not to and _I'm _doing you the favour but letting you stay here you ungrateful little-'

'Draco' Blaise warned, his wand still ready to strike.

'So after sneaking in all your muggle things, you have the balls to compare me to my father of all people and you expect me _not_ to hex you?' Draco shouted, getting closer to her.

'Believe it or not, I thought that after what you did for me today you might have some humanity left and would be kind and let me have a few of my things here and not freak out about it.'

'What did Draco do for you today?' Blaise asked curiously but it was met with no answer.

'What I did doesn't mean you're suddenly my best friend so I don't mind if you bend _my_ rules in _my_ apartment. You had NO right to bring your muggle crap here. If you thought I wouldn't mind, then why were you sneaking it in?' Draco snarled, looking down at her as she looked up at him, fists clenched at her sides, her eyes going stormy grey.

'What did he do for you today?' Blaise asked again, hoping for an answer.

'No wonder no one likes you and the only friends you have are female and easy.' Hermione bit out.

'You know nothing about me.'

'I know enough.'

'I want you out. Right now. Take all your stuff and get out and I can hope that I will never have to see you again.' Draco shouted, pointing to the door.

'Fine!' Hermione shouted leaning down to pick up some of her things.

'Ok, that's it. Hermione, you move another inch I swear I'll hex you too and Draco, what the hell were you thinking hexing her? One of these days your temper is going to land you in azkaban.' Blaise said, moving forward. 'Now, what the hell did Draco do today?'

'He let me go home early from work because I was miserable.' Hermione explained. Blaise didn't hide his shocked expression as he turned towards Draco, eyebrows raised and a smirk hinting at his lips.

'So that's why you were going to look for Hermione.' Blaise said, revelation dawning on him and a small smile gracing his face. 'Makes sense. Now what happened between the part where Draco was nice to you and Draco hexing you?'

Both Hermione and Draco went to speak at the same but Blaise held up a hand. 'That was rhetorical. Stop acting like children, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. Hermione, you really shouldn't have broken his rules. He's letting you stay here and the least you could do was obey some of his rules.'

'All I wanted was for some of my-'

'I don't care.' Blaise snapped and turned towards Draco. 'Next time Hermione does something you don't like, try a little more talking and a little less hexing, ok?'

Neither Hermione nor Draco responded which he took as a good sign. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't have to go through this with you guys like you're children. You're both my friends and I want you two to get on, even if it's going to take a while. Now, I'm going to leave and Hermione isn't. Tomorrow you'll both wake up and pretend this never happened.' Blaise said slowly, stepping back over the monitor and leaving them alone.

All that followed was a very awkward silence, filled with glaring and hatred.

…………………………………

'You stand out here like a sore thumb.' Hermione groaned inwardly as a man sat beside her as she sat at a small table in a muggle pub that was filled with smoke and lone people sitting at the bar drowning their sorrows.

'Sorry.' Hermione grumbled, running her finger around her half full glass and not looking up at the man who had decided to come and annoy her.

'Not a bad thing. You look like you actually possess a brain which is more than I can say for the rest of this lot.' He said, indicating with his thumb the people sitting by the bar. 'So, what brings a girl like you to a dive like this?'

'My roommate is the devil.' Hermione said, finally looking towards the stranger whom she noted, didn't look like he belong in a place like this either. He had bright green eyes and brown hair that fell across his forehead, and looked around the same age as Hermione.

'Ah. She steal your boyfriend or something?' He asked, sipping his beer he had brought with him.

Hermione gave out a laugh and an unladylike snort. 'No, my roommate is male and the only thing he stole was my dignity.'

The man nodded slowly, glancing at her every now and again as they fell into silence. 'I'm Jack.' He said, offering his hand to her.

'Hermione.' She said, shooting him a small smile as she shook his hand.

'You don't drink often, I can tell.' He said, leaning back against the wooden panel and analysing her with his eyes.

'You're observant. I hardly ever drink. I normally come up with a normal solution to my problems that are rational and don't include getting a hangover. And yet, here I am, drowning my sorrows like a regular muggle.'

'Muggle?' Jack asked, raising his eyebrow and assuming she had had one too many.

'Non-magic people.' Hermione explained, feeling slightly woozy as she downed the rest of her drink.

'I think you're done for the evening somehow.'

'I've only had like…err...4...no, 5…oh I don't know. This is so uncharacteristic of me, just so you know. I'm normally very T Total and I work through my issues but my idiot of a roommate has reduced me to doing something I hate. I wish he didn't exist.'

'How about I take you home?' He offered, as Hermione's eyes shut for a second and she felt a little unstable.

'Not drunk enough yet.' Hermione said, as she stood up unsteadily and made her way to the bar to order yet more drink.

………………………………

Hermione stood at her door, willing it to open with her mind as her alcohol filled brain made her sway from side to side. 'Not good.'

As she went to knock on the door, her hand fell short, causing her to fall against the door with a bang and slide to the floor while muttering curses, which quickly turned into laughter. She heard muffled steps on the other side of the door and suddenly, the wall that was holding her up, opened and she fell onto someone's feet. Draco's feet.

'Granger.' He stated in a bored tone, looking down at her as she looked up at him before crawling past him making shhhhing noises. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Shhhh, the badgers might hear you.' Hermione whispered loudly, crawling her way across the apartment, every now and again losing her balance and falling to the side with a giggle.

Draco shut the door with a bang making Hermione turn towards him, eyes wide and scared. 'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'

'You are completely plastered.' Draco said, not helping the smile that came to his face as he watched Hermione pull herself up to a standing position using the kitchen counter. She rocked unsteadily and then looked towards Draco with a grin.

'You're fairly tall.' She blurted out as she walked a very rocky line to where Draco stood with his arms folded and a smirk stuck to his face. 'You're very annoying.'

'Why thank you, Granger.' Draco said as he watched her nearly collapse, the sofa working as a stand to hold her up.

'Are the badgers here?' She suddenly whispered, creeping around the apartment and into the kitchen where she promptly checked all the cupboards.

Draco followed, every now and again letting out a laugh as Hermione looked towards him with a smile and mouthed 'badgers' to him.

'Ya know what I worked out today.' Hermione slurred, finishing her hunt.

'Something to do with badgers?' Draco asked with a grin, trying to refrain from laughing as she blinked at him stupidly.

'No, I realised why I despise you so much. I'm going to tell you why…right now.' Hermione whispered, pulling out a chair and attempting to sit down on it. 'You have the job I want, the money I want and you take it for granted whilst me, who was always better than you, has got some lowly job a house elf on steroids could do.'

'Never knew you were so jealous of me.' Draco said, genuinely surprised.

'Not jealous.' Hermione stated vaguely as she let out a sigh and fixed her eyes on Draco. 'You're quite pretty, but not in a good looking way… you're pretty like a ferret.'

'Not badgers?' Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Did you see the badgers?' Hermione shouted, suddenly snapping to attention as she looked around the apartment quickly.

Draco couldn't help but burst into laughter as Hermione dropped back to the floor and started crawling towards his bedroom. _His _bedroom. He quickly made his way over to her as she got to his door.

'That's not your room.' He said, standing in her way.

'It's not?' She said stupidly, looking between his legs at the door.

'It's not.'

'You sure?'

'Very.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Granger, if you go into my bedroom, I will kill you.'

'The badgers are in your bedroom though.' Hermione said, with a small pout as she sat with her back resting against the door and her legs out in front of her. Draco let out a sigh and sat down opposite her, his legs crossed and his head resting on his hands.

'Now, why did the golden girl of the world get all drunk tonight? Something tells me you don't make a regular occurrence of this.'

'It's because you make my life so awful.' She said plainly, as if stating the weather.

'At least I've succeeded in something in my life.' Draco said proudly with a grin.

'I hate you so much and yet, sometimes when you're kinda nice to me, I wonder if you're actually an OK person.'

'I'm not.'

'Didn't think so.' Hermione sighed as her eyelids suddenly became heavy.

'If you're going to pass out, please do it away from my door. I want to get in there sometime tonight.'

He heard her mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'badgers' as her eyes started to slide completely shut. He groaned inwardly and looked at her now limp form resting against his door, cheek pressed up against it. He knew what he was going to have to do.

'I almost feel like I should be wearing protective clothing for this.' He muttered to himself as he pulled Hermione into his arms and stood up, surprised by how light she was.

He was halfway across the apartment when he felt her arms tighten around him and her face nuzzle softly into his neck. He stiffened, close to dropping her in disgust as she rubbed her nose against his cheek, which was causing a shiver to run down his spine.

'Granger, stop that right now or I swear...' He threatened but all he got from her was a mumbled 'Malfoy' that sounded surprisingly content.

'I am going to have to shower for weeks after this.' He cursed as he walked into her bedroom. He quickly dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, causing her to jog awake slightly.

'Stupid ferret.' She mumbled as she pulled the covers up around her neck and settled in.

'Night, Granger.' He said with a smirk as he heard another ramble about badgers fall from Hermione's lips. He went to bed, looking forward to the morning when he could make her hangover 10 times worse. He couldn't wait.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. If you review I'll give you a choc chip muffin. :D I've already got most of the next chapter (it's REALLY long) finished so the next update shouldn't be too far way. I love you all and if I could, I would have all your babies. **


	5. Muggle overload

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Is there a lot of Draco/Hermione sex in the books? No…because I didn't write them.

A/N: This chapter is longer than previous ones as I got going and couldn't stop. Again, I totally loved writing this chapter.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Love you all and smooches to everyone.

**Muggle overload**

Hermione groaned as she felt the harsh light of day hit her over sensitive eyes, making her roll over and bury her head into the pillow, praying the pounding in her head would cease.

She reached into her bedside draw and threw on some old sunglasses before standing up groggily and padding her way out of her bedroom, heading straight for the kitchen for some water.

'Well if it isn't Miss Alcoholic rising and shining on this lovely summers morning.' Draco drawled, standing in his boxers and a robe. He slowly made his way over to where she was currently downing as much water as possible and leant against the counter, fixing her with a smirk.

'Shut up.' She muttered, pulling her sunglasses off her nose, sitting down and resting her head in her arms.

'Remember a lot from last night?' He asked, looking down at her.

'Not much. Now go away, you're being too loud.' She muttered. Draco picked up a glass and slammed it loudly next to where her head lay. 'You asshole.'

'You weren't calling me that last night.' He said suggestively, leaning against the counter and tilting his head as Hermione picked up her head to look at him, her eyes wide with shock.

'Excuse me?'

'Well, when we were having sex on the sofa, I don't remember you screaming 'asshole'. You _were_ screaming 'God' though.' He said, holding in his laughter at Hermione's shocked expression. 'I mean, at first I resisted, but you were all over me. It was kind of disgusting but you just kept complimenting me and I figured, why not give you a go.'

Hermione's inside conflict was being registered plainly on her face, as she looked shocked, upset, ashamed and a little confused. Draco watched, holding on to his amused expression.

'You're not clever when you're hung over are you?' Draco said, sipping some drink. Hermione looked at him in question. 'You woke up fully dressed and the idea that I would ever even touch you is repulsive. Do you honestly think I would EVER want to have sex with you?'

'So, we didn't do anything?' She asked as Draco shook his head. 'I think that proves something, even when I'm drunk I find you ugly and disgusting.'

'You called me pretty.' Draco said, feeling his ego bruise slightly from Hermione's words.

'You're lying.' Hermione stated.

'I am not.'

'I would never call you pretty.'

'You did though.'

'No I didn't.'

'You don't remember anything, how the hell would you know?'

'Because I know I would never call you pretty.' Hermione said tiredly as she got up and started making a hang over potion.

'Well, you did.' Draco said, finality in his tone.

'Whatever, I'm going to go back to bed as it's the weekend.' Hermione groaned, drinking down the potion eagerly.

'Good morning you gorgeous people.' Blaise announced as he appeared with a pop in front of Hermione.

'Why so loud, Blaise?' Hermione said, her eyes scrunching up in pain.

'She's hung over, be as loud as you like. I am.' Draco said. Blaise looked at Hermione who was trying to creep past him slowly.

'You got completely drunk…without me?' Blaise said, sounding hurt. 'It wouldn't have taken a lot for you to owl me you know, and I suppose you went with her did you, Draco? So she invites her roommate who she loathes and not one of her best friends. I'm really offended.' Blaise rambled.

'Malfoy didn't come. I went by myself because I was so upset and I wanted to forget about everything. I feel crappy about it now considering I have a headache that won't stop pounding.' Hermione said quietly, looking towards her bare feet.

'You should have seen her.' Draco smirked, shaking his head and smiling at the memories. 'For the first time, I actually found Granger amusing. Now Blaise, what are you doing here at 9am on a Saturday?'

'Just wanted to check you guys were both still alive and fighting less is all.' Blaise said with a shrug. Malfoy raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 'Well, I'm kind of avoiding Katie who is still going through her muggle phase. I hope she gets over it soon because I don't know how many more damn red post boxes I can fit in my house. She loves them. Thinks they're such a _fascinating _idea as she refers to it. How the hell can a post box be _fascinating_?' Blaise grumbled.

'Katie's lovely. You should be grateful she decided to go out with you in the first place.' Hermione said, feeling the potion set into her system.

'Hold that thought. You see, Katie has invited you guys round for a traditional muggle meal.'

'There's a traditional muggle meal?' Hermione asked, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

'Not really. Basically, it's going to taste the same as wizard food except for the fact Katie's actually going to make it. Like…with pans and that weird 'cooker' thingy.'

'When is it?' Hermione asked, ignoring Draco's turned up nose at the idea of a muggle meal.

'Err…tonight.' Blaise answered nervously.

'I'm busy,' Draco quickly said.

'No you're not.' Blaise replied quickly.

'I am.'

'Draco, I asked you if you were doing anything this weekend 2 days ago and you said no.'

'Well, I can't make it. However much I wish I could sit down and eat witch-pretending-to-be-muggle prepared food, which sounds like so much fun I'll probably cry myself to sleep tonight with the sadness of missing it, I'm busy.' Draco said, ignoring the glare Hermione was sending in his direction.

'For once, in your meaningless existence, could you do something nice for someone else?' Hermione turned around, hangover finally gone.

'I did something nice on Friday, for you, as I recall. I can't be nice too many times in one week. People might get the wrong idea.'

'What, that you're actually capable of being a nice human being?' Hermione snapped.

'Ok, look I didn't wanna cause a fight. Please come, Draco. It'll be fun and I promise to sit you two away from each other.' Blaise tried but Draco didn't look convinced. 'Think of it as an experience. And, let's face it, with Katie's cooking, it will certainly be an experience.'

'We'll be there.' Hermione chirped in.

'I'm sorry, Granger. I think I missed the part where we got married and you start answering for me.' Draco bit out.

'Oh get over yourself.' Hermione muttered, turning towards Blaise. 'What time?'

'About 7.30ish. She'll be so overjoyed you guys are coming. Now she can food poison people in mass.' He winked before apparating.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another before a smirk spread across Hermione's face. 'You know, you are quite pretty.'

Draco glowered at her darkly. 'I know you're teasing me and I'm not impressed.'

Hermione laughed. 'Just wanted to see your face.'

'I preferred you drunk.' Draco said, pushing bit of his hair off his forehead.

'Well, with the way you treat me, it's not long before I'm going to become an alcoholic.' Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Anyway, I'm going to have a shower.'

'No, Granger, I'm going to have _my_ shower first.'

Hermione looked over at the door to the bathroom. 'I'm closer.' Hermione said challengingly and Draco actually smiled as she inched a foot closer to the door.

'Apparation, Granger.' He said just before he apparated into his shower.

Unfortunately for them both, they had both apparated in at the same time, fully clothed and the shower cubicle was only so big that they found themselves pressed up against each other in the small area.

'Get out, Granger.' He said, shifting slightly, even though Hermione was pressed up tight against him.

'No, you get out.'

'I was here first.' He said, ignoring the feel of Hermione's body as she shifted to get more comfortable.

Hermione let out a smirk that made Draco believe she'd been spending too much time with him. 'I can shower right here right now.' Hermione said, making a move to take off her top.

'No!' Draco shouted, whipping his hand up to cover his eyes. Hermione sniggered and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to move. He didn't.

A silence fell over them, Draco and Hermione facing off and both wriggling every now and again causing another awkward moment between the two. Draco started muttering words about getting a newer, bigger shower whilst Hermione put one of her legs between both of his, causing a bit more movement.

A light bulb went off in Draco's head and he suddenly pushed himself closer to Hermione whose back was flat against the back wall, the showerhead above her.

'You know, it's getting quite hot in here, isn't it?' He whispered suggestively, as he pressed his lower body against hers. He put his lips only an inch away from Hermione's who seemed to be stunned into shock and silence. 'Really hot. You feeling hot?' He asked slowly, hearing her breathing hitch slightly, a confused expression written across her face. He brushed his hand against her bare hip slowly as he moved his hand around and turned on the shower.

'Arrgh! It's cold!' Hermione screamed, the water running down her body and causing her pyjamas to stick to her. Draco, who was getting his fair share of cold water from his space next to Hermione, grinned and looked her up and down as her brown hair stuck to her face. 'I hate you.'

'You got your shower, now you can go.' Draco sneered.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Hermione spluttered, moving some strands that were sticking to her face.

'Oh, you are.' Draco said, making a move to grab her and push her out. Hermione threw her hands up and hit him on the chest as he held her against him while she struggled.

'Let me you go you stupid ferret.' Hermione squealed, trying to get out of Draco's grip by wriggling. Draco tightened his grip around her waist as he attempted to open the door behind her. The door swung open and they both tumbled out of the shower, Draco landing underneath Hermione as she let out a string of curses.

'You stupid retarded idiot.' Hermione said, catching her breath as her hair fell down either side of Draco's head. Draco blinked stupidly at her, thoughts rushing into his head as quickly as he could push them out and he threw his hands onto Hermione's shoulders and pushed her off roughly.

'If you ever touch me again, Granger…' He trailed off, his eyes darting from Hermione to the bathroom floor.

'You were the one that grabbed me.' Hermione snapped, standing up and brushing herself off.

Draco shot her a look as if that would ever happen before retreating from the bathroom and heading for his room, letting his look of confidence slide from his face and a look of puzzlement replacing it. 'I know.' He muttered to Hermione's last statement.

………………

It was the evening and Hermione and Draco had apparated into Blaise's entranceway to his house, Blaise standing there, waiting for them anxisouly.

'Hey guys.' He grinned cheerily as Draco removed his outside robe and started sniffing his nose as a smell wafted in.

'What is that?' Draco asked, sniffing the air again.

'Err, that would be the burnt chicken. Katie is having some issues working the cooker thingy. Turns out, she didn't understand how long and how much to put it on for.'

'Would she like some help?' Hermione asked, giving Blaise a hug.

'I wouldn't. When I offered to help, she told me to go and jump off a cliff.'

'Ah.' Hermione nodded. 'Where are we gathering before the meal?'

'Living room and when Katie comes out, smile positively and tell her she's doing great. You're a muggle-born, she'll appreciate it more coming from you.' Blaise said, leading them down the hallway into a large decorative room with sofas everywhere, and people.

Hermione looked confused and turned towards Blaise. 'I thought it was just us.'

'Katie wanted some more people to experience her muggle cooking so she invited some of her muggle-born friends.'

'A room full of muggles, your dreams have finally come true.' Hermione said to Draco with a teasing smile. He looked at her not amused.

Katie, who stood at Hermione's height, long dark hair and flushed cheeks walked out of the kitchen with a fake smile on her face and a bounce in her step. 'Draco, Hermione, I'm so glad you guys could make it. After we finish the meal, I'm going to actually clean dishes…in the sink. It's going to be so much fun.' She said brightly, giving them both a quick hug.

'Do you need any help?' Hermione asked cautiously, ignoring the warning glance from Blaise and mainly focusing on the smoke coming from the kitchen.

'No, no, no, I'm absolutely fine.' Katie said, grinning from ear to ear. 'But, are these the right gloves to be cooking in?' She asked, holding up her hands that had bright yellow rubber gloves on.

Hermione gave her a positive look, not having the heart to tell her the truth. 'Yep.'

'Oh this is so exciting. I think you muggles are so lucky.' Katie leaned in close to Hermione's ear before whispering, 'I'm hoping that Blaise is going to allow me to get a dishwahette.'

'You mean a dishwasher?' Hermione asked, looking at Draco who was definitely dying of boredom slowly.

'Yes, that's right. Anyway, should get back to the washing of the tomatoes. I couldn't find any soap for washing tomatoes, so I'm using normal soap.' She grinned excitedly, before turning and heading back to the smoke filled kitchen.

Hermione's look of enthusiasm quickly deteriated to a look of complete horror.

'Washing tomatoes with human soap?' Hermione asked Blaise incredulously.

'See, this is why I hate muggles. They lead to no good.' Draco moaned, shoving his hands in his pockets and ignoring some of the looks he was getting from Katie's friends.

'I really should go and help her.' Hermione said, biting her lip in worry as she looked towards the kitchen and heard something crack.

'Just pretend you like it.' Blaise shrugged.

'It might kill us.' Hermione said in all seriousness.

'Then I hope you eat it all up.' Draco said to Hermione, who merely shot him a withering glance.

'It won't kill us. It might make us feel ill for a few days but I'm sure we'll all move on. Now you two, act like you like one another and go mingle.' Blaise said, pushing them towards the small gathering.

It was only 10 minutes later when everyone was sat around the table, looking nervously at the kitchen. Hermione and Draco were sat opposite one another and Hermione was already in deep conversation with a man on her right whilst Draco was attempting to think happy thoughts and not focus on the fact he was surrounded by muggles, besides Blaise.

'The doors to the kitchen swung open and Katie bounced out, her washing gloves in the front of her apron and a large bowl in her hands. 'Ok, this is chicken noodle soup. I think. It probably is. I hope it is. Someone try it and tell me, would you?' Katie said, looking nervously at everyone, whilst everyone inspected the contents of the large bowl.

'Draco, how about you do the manly thing and take a taste?' Hermione said to Draco, the word 'Draco' on her lips sounding foreign and her tone falsely sweet.

'I'm a wizard. I wouldn't know what good muggle soup tasted like. How about you take a taste?' Draco said, with a grin towards Hermione who sighed and leaned forward with her spoon. She put a spoonful in her mouth and waited for death, to see the white light come towards her and yet all she could taste was chicken soup.

'It's great.' Hermione smiled, whilst Blaise scanned her face in case she was lying.

'Oh my goodness, I'm so relieved.' Katie said, her smile taking over her face as she moved to distribute it.

Draco was in shock, they were 30 minutes into the dinner and the food was actually nice and he was chatting eagerly to Blaise, every now and again catching Hermione's fascinated gaze that fell on them.

'So how long have you and Draco been dating?' The man on her right, who Hermione had learnt was called Shaunn said as he watched her watch Draco.

'Excuse me?' She said, looking slightly offended.

'You and Draco, you came together tonight, right?'

'Oh yes, we did but only because we're roommates. We're nothing more, honestly.' Hermione smiled, glancing over at Draco who was laughing at something Blaise was saying.

'Roommates? Really? You guys are the opposite sex and living as roommates? I've known people try to do that and it never works out.'

'Oh, you see me and Malfoy have something special between us.'

'What's that?'

'Hatred.' Hermione said as she dug her fork into some of her food.

'Ah, that's how it always starts.' The man nodded, turning to face Hermione fully.

'No, we really do hate one another. We always have and we probably always will.'

'Somebody once told me that in order to be that angry with someone or hate them, there had to be passion involved. You have to care.'

Hermione stared at him, thinking over what he had just said. 'I suppose there is some truth in that but me and Malfoy, we just… we don't work.'

He nodded understandingly as Hermione's attention was drawn back to Blaise and Draco who were both laughing hard at something.

…………………………………………………..

'That was fun.' Hermione said as she arrived back in their apartment.

'Yeah so much fun I wish we could do that every day.' Draco said with sarcasm.

'Well, I was personally impressed by the way Katie did everything.'

'I would never be able to date someone with a fetish for all things muggle. I can't believe Blaise does.'

'Blaise is a decent human being who isn't prejudiced.' Hermione declared.

'Whatever, Granger.' Draco muttered. He picked up a book, lay on the sofa and blocked Hermione out.

'Can we talk?' Hermione asked carefully as she perched on one end of the sofa.

'Excuse me?' Draco said, completely confused as she moved to sit next to his feet.

'I want to talk to you, without any insults or anything.'

'Why? So we can become best friends and read the Daily Prophet together?' Draco asked, his curiosity piqued.

'I'm not going to try and understand you. You hate me and I truly hate you but what I don't get is why you can't be civil to me. The way you were with Blaise, all nice and funny, I hardly ever see you like that.'

'That's because I like Blaise, Granger. I don't like you.' He stated, bringing the book up in front of him, ignoring Hermione's eyes fixed on him.

'I've never done anything to you. Ever.'

'You're alive, aren't you?' Draco said, snapping his book shut and chucking it on the table, turning to face her.

'Out of the two of us, I have so much more reason to hate you than you do me.'

'You're a muggle, Granger. That's my reason for disliking you.'

'Is that it? You hate me over something that I have no control over?' Hermione asked, feeling even more annoyed and upset.

'Why do you want me to like you?' Draco suddenly said, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

'I don't. Not really anyway. I want us to be able to be in the same room as one another and not continually throw insults and in your case, throw hexes.' Hermione reasoned, crossing her legs and shifting nervously.

Draco looked at her for a second, feeling uneasy and not at all safe with the idea of giving in to Hermione. He shook his head slightly. 'I will never like you, Granger. Whilst you're living in this apartment, the best I can do is ignore you.'

Hermione and Draco held one another's gaze, Hermione seeing a lot of thoughts running behind Draco's eyes, some of them completely unexpected. She blinked, causing them both to look away awkwardly.

'I will like you, however hard you make it for me to, I will one day find something in you that I consider likeable.' Hermione said softly, fiddling with the edges of her robe.

Draco stared at her and shook his head wearily. 'You do that.' He picked up his book and ignored her for the rest of the evening.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review and I'll give you a life-sized cardboard cut out of Draco. Hehe.**


	6. Silver Lining

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Shame.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Your cardboard cut outs are in the post. :winks:

**Silver Lining**

'Answer the door, Malfoy!' Hermione yelled out her bedroom door, listening to the insistent knocking at their main door and a muffled voice coming through it. She was in the process of getting changed from her pajamas into her work clothes when Draco rushed into her room, his face paler that usual and a look of clear panic written across it. Hermione thanked god the parts of her body she wanted covered, were covered.

'Granger, go to the door and tell her I don't want to see her ever again.' Draco said fitfully running a hand through his blond hair.

'Tell who?' Hermione asked clipping her robe around her small frame, finding this nervous Draco quite a sight.

'Some one nightstand I had that is refusing to go away. You need to tell her I'm not interested and that right now, I'm at work and that I can't be with her because I'm married or gay or dead.'

'I'm not covering for you because you can't keep your genitals in your trousers. Do the manly thing and go and tell her yourself.'

'Do what I tell you or I'll hex you again.' Draco suddenly snapped, deciding threatening was the way to go. Hermione replied by folding her arms and giving him a warning glance.

'No.'

Draco decided to change his strategy. 'But Graaaaanger…' He whined childishly, a pout forming on his lips. Hermione blinked, a bit taken back by Draco's change in attitude.

'What's in it for me?' Hermione asked, unfolding her arms and fixing him with a stare.

'I'll be nice to you for 10 minutes.' Draco said, ignoring the constant knocking on their door.

'30.' Hermione tried.

'15.'

'18.'

'Done. Tell her I'm not the commitment type and I'm not interested or something.' Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm and forcing her to the door, before running into his own bedroom and slamming the door.

Hermione let out a sigh before opening the door to a tall, thin blonde woman who Hermione could bet didn't know the alphabet if she tried.

'Is Drakie here?' The girl said, bright red lips pouting as she pushed past, making Hermione stumble backwards slightly.

'He's not in, sorry.' Hermione said evenly.

'And you are?' The girl said, turning her nose up at Hermione as she took in her appearance. 'You're not very pretty, are you?' The girl said bluntly, not waiting for Hermione's answer as she looked at Hermione's frizzy hair and slightly blotchy skin.

Hermione's eyes flashed anger. 'I'm Hermione.' She bit out, fingers clenching at her sides. 'And you are?'

'Melissa.' The girl said, giving Hermione a quick and very fake smile before returning to look around the apartment.

'As I said, Malfoy isn't here.' Hermione repeated, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

'Right. So, how do you know Draco?' Melissa asked vacantly, immediately looking down at Hermione's things that were scattered around the room.

'I'm his…roommate,' Hermione said, before deciding that her dislike for this girl was greater than she thought so she decided to add, 'and his girlfriend.'

Melissa looked at her briefly before bursting into laughter that Hermione thought sounded like nails on a blackboard. 'I don't believe you. No offence, but I don't think Drakie would ever go out with someone quite so…well…you know.'

'You mean intelligent?' Hermione snapped, shooting daggers at the blonde.

'No, I meant someone who doesn't exactly possess looks that would make one of the most important and sought after bachelors in the wizarding world want.' Melissa said, tilting her head condescendingly.

'Really? And some blonde bimbo who quite obviously is shallower than a puddle would attract someone like that? Look, you're right, Malfoy and I aren't together but Malfoy also doesn't have any interest in you. Why don't you go out and get an education?' Hermione said, surprised at just how mean she was being to this unknown girl.

Melissa gave Hermione a disgusted look, with her nose upturned and her bag clutched tightly to her side she strutted out the apartment.

Once the front door had slammed shut, Draco walked slowly out of his room, a grin like Hermione had never seen before across his face.

'Granger, I didn't know you had it in you.' Draco beamed, giving Hermione a playful slap on the arm as he walked past.

'You really do date the most stupid, moronic people, Malfoy.'

'I know. Now you're 18 minutes starts now so make the most of it.' He said, actually throwing a smile in her direction.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head as she followed Draco into the kitchen. 'Can you pass me that glass?' Hermione muttered.

'Sure.' Draco said, handing it to her with a rather fake smile.

'At least pretend like you're genuinely nice.'

'I'm really not.' He paused. 'What time do you start work?'

Hermione let out a groan as realisation set in. 'In about 40 minutes.'

'I might know of job opening soon. I know someone who needs a new assistant slash secretary.' Draco said as Hermione turned to him with a slight smile.

'Do you reckon you could put in a good word for me?' Hermione asked carefully. She could see the struggle going on within Draco, torn between doing what was natural and telling her he wasn't going to, or sticking with being nice.

'I was going to anyway.' Draco said finally, turning toward her, moving some hair out of his eyes. They looked at one another for a moment before looking away awkwardly. 'Her name's Katrina, she works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which as you know I'm head of.' He said smugly.

'I've always wanted to work there. I find it fascinating looking how we communicate with international wizards.' Hermione said as Draco gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was the biggest loser in the world.

'Well, you'll be specifically working within the International Magical Office of Law.' He said.

They fell into a steady silence as they both busied themselves around the kitchen. 'Thank you for letting me know about the job, it's appreciated.' Hermione said with a grateful smile.

'No worries.' Draco murmered, walking off toward his room to finish getting ready for work. Hermione's eyes followed him with a smile, finding this Draco infinitely more interesting and nice to be around.

…………..

'Granger, if you're late for work, remember I do have the power to fire you.' Draco said meanly as Hermione rushed around the apartment.

'Don't you have work to go to too?'

'I'm the boss, I can turn up when I want.'

'Wow, they are lucky to have you.' Hermione said sarcastically, throwing her robe around her shoulders. 'I preferred you when you were being nice.'

'That ended about 22 minutes ago, Granger.' Draco said, watching Hermione pull her hair back into a clip.

'Ok, I'm done. See you tonight.' Hermione said over her shoulder as she stepped into the fireplace, floo powder in hand and disappeared. Draco very quickly followed, knocking Hermione down as they arrived at one of the fireplaces within the atrium to the ministry.

'Could you not have waited a few moments for me to move out of the fireplace?' Hermione snapped, dusting the soot off of her quickly.

'Not my fault you don't move quickly enough.' Draco said smugly as Hermione moved a stray hair off her forehead.

'Oh bugger!' Hermione suddenly exclaimed, seeing Harry behind the fountain talking enthusiastically to someone. She grabbed Draco, pulling him aside and out of view of Harry. Draco quickly pushed her hands off him and fixed her with a glare.

'What are you doing?'

'Harry's out there and he can't see us together, so how about you run along and I'll follow later.'

'Potter still doesn't know you're living with me?' Draco said, an evil smirk taking over his face as he looked back over at Harry.

'Oh why don't you be a good little ferret and toddle off into work?' Hermione snapped.

'You think I'm passing up the opportunity to annoy Potter and you in one go? I'm almost offended.' Draco said, leaning around the fountain. Hermione bit her lip nervously, knowing that if Harry saw her and Draco together he would immediately start interrogating her.

'Please Malfoy.' Hermione begged, her eyes going wide and a small pout coming to her lips. Draco looked unmoved.

'Errmm, let me think… no.' Draco said loudly. Hermione shot him a glare, took out her wand and pointed it towards his crotch, causing Draco's eyes to fly wide open.

'I don't want to hex you but I will. Please will you just go?' Hermione pleaded, sounding not at all threatening.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as Hermione moved her wand and he adjusted his robe, feeling uneasy. 'Fine, fine.' He muttered grumpily. 'Women.' Just as he strolled off, muttering curse words under his breath. Just as Draco was out of sight, Harry noticed her and came over, a grin in place.

'Hey stranger. Haven't seen you in a while. Ginny's getting worried.'

'Oh sorry, busy with the new apartment.' Hermione said, avoiding Harry's gaze that was slicing it's way through her.

'Can I see this new apartment?' Harry asked casually, noting Hermione's uncomfortable behaviour.

'Of course you can.' Hermione said nervously. Harry seemed to relax a bit and gave her a friendly smile.

'Great, we could go straight from work at the end of the day?'

Hermione's mind was filled with possible scenarios that would end with either or both Draco and Harry dead if she allowed Harry into the apartment and she knew she had to stop it.

'Today's not good for me.'

'Why not?'

Hermione searched brain for any excuse but it came up blank. 'I..err…'

Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish but she never did.

'Well, if you can't think of an excuse then we can go straight after work, I'll meet you here at 5.' Before Hermione could respond, Harry was already striding off towards the lifts.

Hermione pushed her brown hair away from her face as her stomach clenched horribly.

………………………………………………………..

'This is it.' Hermione said, arriving back in her apartment that evening, Harry in tow, finding Hermione's nervous behaviour interesting.

Harry wandered around the apartment in awe, surprised Hermione could afford it.

'So, kitchen, bedrooms, living area, bathroom and we're done.' Hermione said, attempting to move Harry out of the apartment before Draco got home.

'This place is massive.' Harry stated, ignoring her attempts at getting him out. Hermione glanced around the apartment and quickly hid some letters Draco had received from Harry's eyes.

'Anyway, this is it. Better go now, lots to do you know.' Hermione rushed, again attempting to get Harry out of her apartment.

Harry turned to look at her and caught the look of complete worry etched across her face. 'Is everything OK?'

Hermione blinked and quickly smiled. 'Yeah, yeah, everything's fine.'

'You seem kind of…skittish.' Harry observed as Hermione tried to lean casually on the edge of the sofa and remain calm.

'Just, need the loo is all.'

'Go for it, I'm not holding you back.' Harry said, inspecting the book cases.

'Err OK.' She said, casting a nervous look toward the fireplace and heading for the bathroom.

When Hermione was done, she opened the door to the main apartment and was surprised at the lack of shock she felt at seeing Draco and Harry facing off, wands outstretched in front of them and insults going between them. 'Fantastic.' Hermione muttered.

'What the hell is Malfoy doing here?'

'What the hell is _Potter_ doing here?'

Hermione blinked as they both shot her questioning glares, their wands still aimed at one another. Hermione let out a sigh and silently wished there was a hole she could crawl into to get away from this.

'Harry, I'm…living with..err…him.' Hermione muttered, avoiding Harry's gaze that was flickering between hurt and confusion.

'Living with…_Malfoy_?' Harry asked.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' Hermione murmered, putting her head in her hands.

'I don't understand, you and Malfoy…are…what exactly?'

Draco who had remained fairly quiet as he watched the two interact decided to make his presence known again. 'Roommates, Potter and I would absolutely love it right now if you would bugger off out of here.'

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, thankful that they were only roommates and nothing more.

'Potter, if you don't get out of here right now, I'm going to hex you out of here!' Draco snarled, taking a step towards him.

'I'm here with Hermione and she's allowed guests you inferior sad excuse for a wizard.' Harry snapped.

Hermione sighed loudly, both men turning to face her.

'I did not give you permission to bring Potter of all people into my apartment, Granger!' Draco snarled.

'I need your permission to bring people over here?' Hermione asked, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

'Yes, you do!' Draco yelled.

Hermione, who was about to tell Harry to put his wand down, smirked and looked towards Harry as she sat down on the sofa. 'Feel free to hex him.' She said to Harry before turning to Draco. 'He's an auror, he'll be good.' Hermione said as she picked up a book and started reading, ignoring the two men glaring at one another.

Neither did strike though, just remained glaring at one another until Hermione thought she was going to scream.

'Harry, just back off.' Both men lost eye contact and turned to look at Hermione, shocked she was taking Draco's side. Draco couldn't resist the smug smile that came to his face and Hermione was shocked at the amount of power she felt she had over these two men at that moment.

'Yeah Potter, back off.' Draco said with an air of superiority.

'I'm going to go, Hermione.' Harry said, still watching Draco out of the corner of his eye.

'Yeah, you do that. Bye bye.' Draco snarled, making sweeping gestures with his hands.

Hermione shot him a glare before standing up and giving Harry a hug. 'Don't tell anyone, OK? I wanna tell people in my own time. Don't tell Ron whatever you do.' Hermione said, begging him with her eyes.

'I won't and we'll get together sometime soon. I want to discuss..._this._ I'll see you soon and Malfoy,' He said, turning to Draco who was making himself comfortable on one of the sofas. 'I hopefully won't see you soon.'

'Feelings neutral.' Draco mumbled as Harry apparated away and Hermione restrained herself from screaming in frustration.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it. I can't really say when I'll get the next chapter posted as I've got my A Levels going on this month. GRRRRRRR.**


	7. Meaningless Insults

**Roomies**

**A/N** I am truly sorry for this chapter to get posted. Real life just wouldn't let up for a while but now I'm busy doing nothing all day, I can get back to writing this. Sorry for such a long delay and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

**Meaningless Insults**

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror for the third time, not especially happy with the image glaring back at her. She was dressed in blue sweater and a short, knee length black skirt that she felt suited work more than anything else. Her hair was tamed as much as it could be and yet strands of hair were still not in the place she wished them to be. She let out a sigh and decided to go ask Blaise what he thought who was currently spending the evening with Draco.

'Hey. Do you think I look nice in this? Honestly?' She asked, holding her skirt out to the side and going slightly red under Blaise's gaze. Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow and let out a snort.

'Where you going?' Blaise asked.

'I told you, I've got a date.'

Both Draco and Blaise looked shocked which didn't help Hermione's self esteem. 'Err you didn't tell me that.'

'Wait a second, there's a guy in this world who wants to date you? He blind and deaf?' Draco asked, laughing inwardly at the idea of any man finding the girl in front of him attractive.

'I wasn't speaking to you, Malfoy.' She snapped before turning to Blaise. 'I did tell you, Ginny set me up with him, his name is Chris something or other and he works for the Daily Prophet and he's been a friend of Ron's for a while.' Hermione tried, still finding Blaise's blank expression gazing back at her.

'You didn't tell me _actually_.'

'Oh well, you know now. So, does this work?' She said, twirling slightly.

'For the date?' Blaise asked, scanning her.

'Yes.'

'No then.' Blaise said, turning back to face Draco.

'What should I wear then?' Hermione asked helplessly.

'Granger, nothing you will ever wear will make you appear attractive to the opposite sex. You're going to have to accept that you're naturally ugly.'

'I don't remember speaking to you!' Hermione snapped loudly, not appreciating his attitude whilst she was getting frustrated and upset.

'Hey, hey, Hermione, don't worry about it. I'll come and pick something out that suits you.' Blaise said kindly, getting up and walking into her bedroom, patting her arm reassuringly.

Hermione walked out 5 minutes later in a completely new outfit, a sky blue dress Ginny had given for Christmas that Hermione felt was inappropriate to wear in public. She knew she didn't have the figure of supermodel and so rarely ever wore anything remotely pretty.

She smoothed the dress to her and only felt more insecure and nervous than before.

'Draco, think she looks great or what?' Blaise said, admiring his work as Hermione adjusted the dress for the 10th time. Draco glanced her way and let out an unimpressed snort.

'_Slightly_ better I suppose.' Draco drawled, turning away from them.

'That means he thinks you look hot.' Blaise said with a grin.

'No it doesn't.' Draco suddenly bit out, throwing a glare at Blaise who was smirking at his friend.

'So, is this Chris guy picking you up?' Blaise asked, taking up an entire sofa, forcing Hermione to sit awkwardly next to Draco who shifted away from her.

'Yeah he is. I'm kinda nervous.' Hermione said, fidgeting.

'Goodness Granger, this the first date you've ever had or something?' Draco asked, trying to ignore Hermione shuffling next to him.

'No, its like my…' Hermione stopped and started counting on her fingers. She didn't get very far. 'Third.'

'Oh my god, that means there's been 2 other poor guys that have dated you.' Draco said, shaking his head and ignoring the look he was receiving from Blaise.

'Does he ever shut up?' Hermione asked Blaise about Draco.

'Can't you see she's nervous? Give her a break.' Blaise said to Draco who looked fairly offended. Draco huffed and sat back into the sofa, folding his arms and glaring at nothing in particular.

It was only a few minutes later that a tentative knock was heard on their door and Hermione jerked out of her daydreaming, feeling the nerves set in.

Her eyes suddenly snapped to Draco who was making his way to the door and she leapt up, wanting to reduce the chance of Chris and Draco exchanging words.

'I'll get it.' Hermione quickly said, overtaking Draco and opening the door slowly to Chris. Hermione blinked at the man standing opposite her and opened her mouth stupidly.

'Jack?' Hermione said to the man who she had met at the bar previously.

'Hermione.' He said, as if seeing her wasn't at all surprising. 'How are you?'

Hermione tried to remember how to speak as she looked at 'Jack'.

Blaise and Draco who had been looking over Hermione's shoulder in puzzlement decided to step in considering the silence.

'I'm Blaise, Hermione's best friend.' Blaise said shaking his hand. Chris gave him a friendly smile before his eyes widened at Draco.

'Oh my goodness, Draco Malfoy.' Chris said, quite taken back as he quickly shook his hand. 'I would love to interview you one of these days.'

At the same moment Draco was about to respond, Hermione suddenly discovered the ability to speak.

'Aren't you muggle?'

He laughed. 'No, thank goodness. No offence. When we met I was doing an article on social trends within muggle bars and pubs. Sorry, I gave you a fake name and everything. My real name is really Chris.'

'How did you know that it was me you had a date with tonight?'

'I asked Ron about you a few days after completing my research and he told me that he was friends with you, and so here I am.'

Draco shifted between looking at Hermione and Chris, his first impressions of Chris not being entirely favourable.

Hermione quickly grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes and headed out the apartment with Chris on her tail.

Blaise gave them a quick wave before shutting the door and turning to Draco.

'I like-'

'I don't like him.' Draco stated, stomping to the kitchen and pouring himself a drink.

'Why? Seemed like a lovely guy.'

'Granger could do better.' Draco didn't register what he said until he saw the astonished look on Blaise's face.

'Did you just-' Blaise started, a smirk coming to his face.

'That was sarcasm, Blaise.' Draco quickly offered, throwing back some drink that burnt as it slid down his throat. Blaise looked at him knowingly before letting it slide.

…………………..

It was 11.15pm and Draco and Blaise were spread across the floor playing chess when the door of the apartment opened abruptly. Hermione walked in with her face fuming and slammed the front door shut behind her. She then proceeded to storm across the apartment and slam her bedroom door behind her too as she disappeared, leaving Draco and Blaise to stare after her.

Blaise was about to ask Draco about it when her bedroom door opened again, revealing Hermione in her normal clothes and the dress she had been wearing in hand.

'I'm burning this.' Hermione snapped, stepping over the chess game and heading for the fireplace.

'Wait, wait, wait.' Blaise quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist. 'What happened?'

'It's this damn dress. It screams 'I'm easy!' to every guy within a 10-mile radius. The evening was going perfectly well until Chris, Jack, Betty or whatever that idiot's name is, tried to feel me up. Not subtly, but full on. I blame the dress, I blame Ginny for buying the dress and I blame you for making me wear the dress.' Hermione ranted to Blaise, her face flushed red with anger.

'That's improvement, she doesn't blame me.' Draco smirked before Hermione shot him a death glare.

'Look, he was probably an asshole and would have felt you up whatever you were wearing. Plenty more fish in the sea.' Blaise said encouragingly.

Draco bit his lip, holding back all the possible malicious comments that were threatening to fall from his lips.

'Men!' Hermione suddenly shouted, feeling frustrated and exhausted.

'Not all men are like that.' Blaise offered, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Most are, look at Malfoy.'

'Oi!' Draco said, getting to his feet.

'I better go, unless you want me to stay?' Blaise asked Hermione who was playing with the fabric of the dress in her hands.

'No, no, Katie will worry. I'll be fine.' Hermione said, sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa.

Blaise dragged Draco out of earshot from Hermione. 'Take care of her for me, ok?'

'Why should I have to take care of her?'

'God, I'm asking a favour of you here. We've been friends for over 2 decades and all I ask of you is to make sure she's all right. Please?'

Draco crumbled. 'Fine, fine.' Draco said, waving him off as Blaise gave him a thankful smile before apparating.

Draco sat down opposite Hermione awkwardly and fiddled with his shirt before letting out a sigh.

'You don't need to baby-sit me. I know Blaise told you to make sure I'm ok.' Hermione said, not looking up from her gaze fixed on the floor. Draco opened his mouth to reply but stopped and they both fell into a surprisingly easy silence.

'Get up.' Draco suddenly said in a resolute tone.

'Why?' Hermione asked warily.

'Nights young. We're going out.' Draco said forcefully, throwing a robe over his shoulders.

'I'm not in the mood.' Hermione said, depressed.

'Get in the mood then.' Draco said, throwing her robe at her. 'Come on. I'm making an effort here Granger, least you can do is go with it.'

Hermione reluctantly smiled and stood up before clipping her robe to her small form.

'Where are we going?' She asked as they both strode out of the apartment.

………………………………………………………

'A wizarding club.' Hermione groaned as she walked into the darkened room filled with loud music and lots of people who were mainly congregated around the bar.

'Not just any wizarding club,' Malfoy started, handing his robe over to people standing by the doors. 'This is an elite wizarding club. You've got to be rich or famous to be allowed in here.'

'Could your ego be any bigger?' Hermione said. Draco was about to snap harshly back at her when he noticed her teasing smile and realised she wasn't being cruel.

Draco and Hermione weaved their way to the bar, every now and again bumping into people.

'Two fire whiskeys, put in on my tab.' Draco said loudly to the waitress. 'Now Granger, observe the females in this club. Now _they_ are easy.'

Hermione looked around the room at all the witches and wizards before downing her drink quickly. Draco smirked and ordered her another one which she proceded to down just as quickly as the first.

'Wanna slow down there?' Draco said, looking rather impressed at the rate Hermione was downing her drinks.

Hermione was about to respond when she noticed Draco's attention was grabbed by something over her shoulder and a small frown creased his forehead.

'Why the hell would they give Potter entrance here?' Draco suddenly bit out. Hermione whirled around to see Harry sitting at a small table next to the dance floor with Ginny. She grinned.

'Well, he did save the wizarding world.'

'Pfft.' Draco snorted.

'Twice.' Hermione said holding up two fingers to dig a little harder at Draco. 'I hope Ron isn't here. He can't see me with you.'

'They wouldn't allow two Weasleys into the club at the same time, bad for business.'

Hermione's good mood from the fire whiskey wasn't allowing Draco's words to get to her and she suddenly grabbed Draco's shirt and tugged him towards the table.

'You're such a lightweight Granger. Let me know when you start seeing badgers.' He muttered as they arrived at the table.

Ginny's shock at seeing Hermione with Draco and her hand placed on his chest was clearly displayed on her features, her mouth hanging open in shock. 'I think I've had too much to drink.' Ginny said, blinking stupidly up at the two.

Harry smiled at Hermione and then shot a glare at Draco.

'Weaslette.' Draco acknowledged, ignoring Harry whose eyes were focused on where Hermione's hand was.

'I…what...how…no way.' Ginny blurted out, quite disturbed at seeing the two enemies so familiar with one another.

'How are you two?' Hermione asked cheerily.

'Not bad. You?' Harry said, still focusing on Hermione's hand, which was still touching Draco.

Ginny turned to Harry, shocked at his lack of response and Harry responded by giving her a sheepish expression. Hermione always felt that Ginny looked most like her mother when she was angry.

Draco was getting all too bored standing there and was trying to focus on the people on the dance floor rather than Hermione's hand which was now pressed next to his stomach and felt like it was burning a hole through his shirt. He wanted to shrug it off and find it as disgusting as he used to think but something was stopping him.

He vaguely registered Hermione explaining the situation with him to Ginny but couldn't quite be bothered to listen in fully. 'Granger, I'm off to the bar. Now you've got your friends, we don't need to force ourselves to be sociable with each other.'

'Oh ok.' Hermione said with a determined smile as Draco removed her hand from him.

As he stalked his way back to the bar, he felt almost frustrated but wasn't exactly sure why.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting at the bar for but it was long enough to drink so much he lost count and couldn't see straight. He started humming along to the music and was surprised at all the girls he was turning away. He just wasn't in the mood, which frustrated him further.

'I can't wait to tease you tomorrow morning.' A female voice said from behind him. He turned and found Hermione perching on a stool next to his, grinning widely.

'Go away.'

'Oh wonderful, you're an angry drunk.'

'Potter left?'

'No, I just thought I'd come over.'

'I feel honoured.' Draco said, swaying slightly on his stool causing Hermione to move forward and act as a leaning post.

'Didn't know you were such a lightweight.' Hermione said as she pushed Draco back into a sitting position and straightened him up. She sat back and stared at him, his hair slightly messed up and his grey eyes shutting every now and again from the drink and loud music.

Hermione shook her head and leaned across the bar to the barmaid. 'Don't give him anything other than water for the rest of the night, ok?'

'Shullup.' Draco slurred as he tilted his head while looking critically at Hermione.

'What's caused this sudden urge to get drunk?' Hermione asked softly, wondering what had made him want to drink his own body weight.

'Nuffin.' He sighed, leaning heavily on the bar and staring at his glass of water.

'Ok, well I'll leave you alone then and go back to Harry.' Hermione said over the music, getting up to leave but was stopped quickly by Draco's hand curling around her wrist. 'Get off.'

'You know I don't get it. It's so complicated and I just don't understand why this is happening and why I feel like this. Something must be wrong but I just don't know what it is, maybe I'm getting old and that's the problem or maybe I am going crazy. I really don't know, do you know?' Draco asked, finishing his incoherent rambling to which Hermione looked at him like he was mentally challenged.

'What are you going on about, Malfoy?' Hermione asked, perching on the stool next to him and putting her hand over his hand that was still curled tightly around her wrist.

'Don't know really. That's the problem.' He sighed heavily, the hair covering his forehead flying to different points on his head.

'Want me to take you home?' Hermione asked, feeling slightly sorry for him and not entirely sure why he was acting so out of character.

'That!' He suddenly shouted out of nowhere, a finger pointing accusingly at Hermione. 'That is my problem. You and your good nature and caring attitude.' He spat out like it was a bad thing.

Hermione looked taken aback by his sudden outburst and blinked a few times before shifting closer to him and giving him a concerned look.

'Can't you just be a bitch to me again? Please? I preferred it when we exchanged insults and attacked each other. That was fun and easy and simple.' Draco said, a small pout rising to his lips.

'Err, we never stopped insulting each other. You have insulted me at least 50 times today.'

'You're right, we didn't stop insulting each other…' He paused 'But we did stop meaning the insults.' Draco said, his eyes cutting into Hermione's as he watched her reaction closely. She looked down as the accuracy of what he was saying settled into her and she quickly snatched her hand from Draco.

'I'm taking you home, your drunk.' Hermione said, trying to put what he said to the back of her mind and work on getting Draco to his feet.

'You're like no other person I've ever met.' Draco said, looking up at Hermione in awe. Hermione just sighed and wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him up again.

It took Hermione about 20 minutes to get home and push a staggering and sleepy Draco through the door.

'Think about losing some weight.' Hermione said, dragging him onto his bed and brushing her hair away from her face in exhaustion.

'Wanna stay with me?' Draco mumbled sleepily, turning onto his side and nuzzling the closest pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'No.'

'Fine. Can't say I didn't ask.' Draco muttered just before sleep overtook him.

Hermione shut his door slowly and collapsed onto the sofa and scrunched her eyes up in confusion. She hated not knowing things and she now wanted to know what was bugging Draco so much and what his drunken ramblings meant, even though Hermione was fairly sure they were just that, drunken ramblings about nothing.

Hermione didn't get a lot of sleep that night, afraid to go to sleep. Just in case Draco needed her.


	8. Thin line between love and hate

**Roomies**

A/N: I hope everyone in the UK got good GCSE and A Level results! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, next chapter is already well under way and hopefully will be up as soon as it's finished.

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

**Thin line between love and hate**

A 17-year-old Hermione had her head pressed downward on the desk, the room cold and empty surrounding her. She let out a long, begrudged sigh and thought bitterly how unfair life was. She was in detention, head girl of Hogwarts had gotten detention and she wasn't happy about it.

The door in front of her opened loudly, revealing McGonagall and a tall boy striding behind her. She recognised the boy, his dark hair and equally dark eyes being extremely striking, but she just couldn't remember his name for the life of her.

'Sit down.' McGonagall said harshly and the boy quickly sat behind a desk a few desks away from Hermione. 'You've got 2 hours to make this room look nice, I want the shelves cleaned and no wands. Understand?'

Both students nodded glumly and waited until the door had shut behind McGonagall until they got up and started to clean.

Hermione cast curious glances over at the boy, still rooting around her brain for his name but still she came up blank.

'I'm curious,' the boy suddenly said from where he was going through books. 'What could the head girl have done to land herself in detention? Helping out saint Potter perhaps?'

Slytherin, Hermione thought as she sighed to herself. A detention with an arrogant Slytherin was the last thing she wanted.

'It doesn't concern you…' Hermione trailed off, leaving a gap for where his name would have been if she could remember it.

'Blaise Zabini.' He supplied helpfully. 'Shouldn't the head girl know everyone's names?'

'This school is rather big, I'd like to see you try and memorise everyone names. And plus, Slytherins names are the last of my priorities.'

For the first time, Hermione watched Blaise smile at her. Not an arrogant smile or a smirk but a genuinely amused smile.

'You know, we're not all in Voldemort's fan club but whatever.' Blaise said, waving her off and going back to what he was doing.

'Never said you were.' Hermione said defensively, folding her arms and examining the boy in front of her critically. There was something about him that got at Hermione, not in a good or bad way, but whatever it was it intrigued her.

'So are you going to tell me?' He smiled, perching himself on the desk.

'Tell you what?'

'God, I thought you were clever. Why are you in detention?' He repeated.

'I told you it's none of your business.'

'Fine.' He said, turning away from her and muttering 'women' under his breath. Hermione felt a stab of annoyance run through her acutely.

'Are you trying to antagonize me?' Hermione snapped to a rather surprised Blaise.

'Err…no, I didn't say anything.'

'You did.'

'Oh I get it.'

'Get what?

'It's your time of the month or something. Don't worry about it, I won't judge you on this meeting.' Blaise said, giving another infuriatingly nice smile.

'I'm so close to hexing you right now.' Hermione seethed, not in the mood to be verbally fighting a rude Slytherin during a detention she didn't want to be in.

'Bring it on.'

'You think I won't?

'You haven't asked me why I'm in detention.' Blaise suddenly blurted out randomly. Hermione blinked, feeling like she missed something.

'Ok, why are you in detention?' Hermione sighed, deciding to go along with it.

'Do you know of Draco Malfoy?'

'Unfortunately.' Hermione muttered, scrunching up her nose.

'Well, he's a friend of mine and for some fun I thought I'd pull a prank on him. I wanted to change his hair colour or something like that but in the end, when I actually tried to do a hex, I accidentally replaced his…err…boy parts with girl parts.'

Hermione blinked and then burst into loud, unadulterated laughter and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. 'Excellent.'

'See, you can see the funny side of it.' Blaise laughed. 'He didn't and ran to the closest teacher and told them he had been castrated by his best friend. So here I am, cleaning out this dump with you.'

Hermione giggled again. 'That's fantastic. Wish I'd done that to the ferret.'

'Hey, he's still my friend but I'm not really his at the moment. Tell me, how long does it take for a guy to forgive his best friend for hexing his balls off…. literally.' Blaise smirked and suddenly grinned even wider when Hermione started laughing again.

'I wish I could have been there.' Hermione smiled happily to herself as she imagined Draco's face. Hermione suddenly felt some of the tension she'd felt ease away into something more comfortable as she smiled at Blaise.

'Now, Hermione, tell me why you're here.'

Hermione considered him for a second and knew telling a Slytherin anything was a risk in itself but she had suddenly taken a liking to him. 'Well, I was in Transfiguration and I was practicing to transform a melon into an omelette. Really easy and everything but I was sitting next to Neville and he jogged me as I shot the spell out and I hit Ron and his ass cheeks suddenly became like omelettes and he screamed and it was awful. I do feel bad about it.'

Blaise burst into laughter and clapped. 'Nice, so it turns out we're both here for embarrassing our best friends. We've got more in common that I thought.' Blaise grinned, Hermione grinning back at him. Suddenly the detention didn't feel as bad and for the rest of the evening they chatted and when they parted ways, they gave each other a grin, knowing they'd chat again.

In the following days Ron swore he heard Blaise muttering 'Fancy an omelette, Weasley?' when he passed him in the hallway.

A few days after that Draco was stopped by Hermione in the corridor who said 'If you need to borrow some female lingerie, Malfoy, I'm sure I could lend you some.' Draco then stormed angrily off to find Blaise.

………………………………………….

**Present Day**

Draco hid behind his bedroom door, peeking through the gap as he observed Hermione and Blaise who were chatting animatedly on the sofa. He always felt a stab of jealousy at the way they interacted with one another. Blaise was always so open in a way he never was with Draco, and Hermione always smiled at Blaise in such a friendly way that Draco felt that for one second, he wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of it.

'Err, I can see you in the crack of your door, mate.' Blaise said, interrupting his thoughts. Draco shrugged and walked around the door casually, acting like he hadn't just been caught hiding behind his door, ear wigging into their conversation.

'Morning.'

'Hung over?' Blaise enquired.

'No.' Draco snapped.

'You don't need to worry about your pride.'

'Yeah, he doesn't have any left after last night.' Hermione quipped with a smirk.

'And you wonder why I'm friends with this girl?' Blaise said with a grin in Hermione's direction.

'Could you guys just go and get a room, please?' Draco groaned, lying on the sofa awkwardly and putting his hands over his eyes.

'Your fault you got drunk and why do I keep missing this? Anytime day or night people, if you're getting plastered I want to be there to get it on camera.'

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow at Draco who was squinting.

'I know when to stop the drinking, obviously you do not.' Hermione grinned.

'It wasn't very long ago you saw badgers, Granger, so don't lecture me alright?' Draco snapped, pushing his tangled hair away from his forehead.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingernails through her own messy hair. 'I'll make you some potion for the headache.' She headed to the kitchen as Blaise moved over to where Draco was.

'So, you didn't bring home any girls last night, changing your ways?' Blaise asked innocently.

'Wasn't in the mood.' He muttered and ignored the shocked look on Blaise's face.

'Well, you asked me to stay with you last night.' Hermione said loudly from the kitchen area, while fixing his potion.

Blaise smirked and turned towards Hermione enquiringly. 'You turn him down?'

'Of course.'

'Might be the first female in history to do that.' Blaise said, looking down at Draco and raising both eyebrows at him. He shifted nervously under his friends piercing gaze.

'Shut up.' Draco muttered as Hermione handed him his cup of potion.

'I'm off and don't you two have work to go to?' Blaise said, getting up and grabbing some floo powder.

'Don't remind me.' Hermione groaned.

There was a sudden knock on the door and all 3 of them looked at each other, confused.

Blaise, who was closest, opened the door cautiously and a blur of red hair whizzed past him.

'What the hell, Hermione? Living with _him_?' Ginny yelled, pointing over at Draco who looked shocked at the appearance of the redhead. 'When did this happen? I've already had an argument with Harry over this. We're your _friends_, we're here to help you when you have money problems. I mean, living with Malfoy?' She paused, face red with anger. 'I think I need to breathe.'

Blaise crept past her and left with a slight wave at both Draco and Hermione.

'Ginny, just listen to me-'

'No, you listen to me. I can't believe you didn't even tell me! What would make you live with the ferret? Your situation couldn't have been that bad.'

'Ginny, please-'

'I mean, its Malfoy.' Ginny said, her voice going high and squeaky.

'Weaslette, would you shut up and get out? In that order preferably.' Draco snarled. 'How did you know where I lived anyway?'

'Harry.' Ginny said simply, ignoring Draco's previous comments.

'Look, Ginny, can we have this argument another time? I'm pressed for time and need to get to work.'

Ginny folded her arms in front of her chest and gave out a long sigh. 'We need to chat about this. Come around later after work. I'll see you later.'

After Ginny had left, Hermione sat on the table opposite Draco smirking. 'Going into work today or you going to laze about on the sofa the entire time?'

'Unlike you, I have people to do my job for me.'

'So actually, they don't need you at all…ever. Must feel good knowing how little you're needed.' Hermione smiled.

'You going to work or what?' Draco said, not hiding the desire he felt at wanting her away from him. Hermione rolled her eyes and on finding her robe, shrugged it on and said goodbye.

Draco shook his head but didn't hide the small smile on his face as Hermione gave him another smirk and walked into the fireplace.

He rested his head on the arm of the sofa and listened. Silence. He had easily forgotten what silence felt like due to his general lifestyle. He never liked silence because it always led to too much thinking and that led to horrible conclusions and possible consequences he wasn't prepared to think about. That's how he worked at Hogwarts, never thinking, just doing which ended up badly in the end anyway.

He started to look around the apartment and his eyes fell on the small items scattered in random places that were obviously Hermione's. They were small, insignificant but they were still there all the same and those items made it obvious that he lived with a female. He had never lived with a girl before, not once. He assumed he would one day when he'd marry some blonde bimbo who was good in bed and would do what he asked of her without thinking.

His father had forced him to objectify females from the time he was born and they were there for one use and one use only. That's why Hermione confused him so much. He couldn't and would never sleep with her. She still caused tingles of irritation to creep up his spine anytime she entered a room but things were changing and way too fast, he was almost friendly towards her on certain days and that friendliness scared him more than anything else in the entire world.

He was dragged from his thoughts as there was a loud knock on the door and Draco very nearly ignored it but decided against it at the last moment. He opened the door to reveal Chris.

'Hermione's not here.' Draco immediately answered.

'Oh, umm, I'm not actually here for her.' Chris said, sounding rather awkward.

'You're not?' Draco said, eyes scrunching up in confusion.

'No, I'm here to see you. I know I'm being rather forward but I'm really trying to get a promotion and an exclusive interview with you would just be-'

'No.'

'No? Go on, I'll make you look really good. I mean, you're such a powerful and kind man.' Chris said. Draco looked at him, bemused at his comments.

'Shame you're not. Maybe a few days ago I would have considered it but then you sexually harassed my roommate. Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly her biggest fan but what you did was slimy, irresponsible and just plain shitty.'

Just as Chris was about to cut in Draco put his hand up to stop him. 'And then you have the nerve to come here, not to apologise to Granger but to ask me for an interview.'

'Look, you saw the dress she was wearing. I thought she was up for it.'

Draco tried to keep his face as stoic and calm as possible and not show the anger and rage that was burning underneath. 'Get out and I swear that if I ever see you again or see you within 10 miles of Granger, I will do something to you and your career that will make you extremely miserable.'

Chris blinked in shock before turning and walking away slowly.

……………………………

'Your boyfriend appeared this morning.' Draco said, leaning on the side of the door jam to where Hermione was doing her work.

'You mean Harry? Blaise?' Hermione said in confusion as Draco walked in and sat on her desk, flattening some of the folders she was organizing. 'Get up.'

'That Chris guy.' He said slowly, watching as Hermione visibly tensed.

'What did he want?'

'An interview with yours truly.'

'Seriously?' Hermione asked, looking up at Draco who was fiddling with the corner of a document.

'You really attract the most brilliant people, Granger.'

'So, he didn't say anything about me?'

'Not a word, but I told him to not come near you.' Draco muttered. When he heard himself say it he realised how sensitive that sounded and decided to add, 'but lets face it, what guy would want to come near you?'

Hermione didn't take the bait and smiled at him, Draco momentarily smiling back at her.

'Hermione, don't you have work to do instead of chatting to your friends?' An elderly woman snapped harshly from behind Draco.

The woman's glare fell immediately as Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow, the woman immediately recognizing him.

'I am so sorry Mr Malfoy, if I had known it was you I would not have spoken to your friend like that. Please accept my apologies.' The woman said, almost bowing as she left the office area quickly.

Hermione laughed and got up, getting to Draco's eye level. 'Somehow I doubt she's going to be mean to me again.' Draco stared at her, not ever being this close to her and scanned her face. A light blush appeared on her cheeks when she noticed his gaze and they both realised how uneasy they both were so Draco decided to get back on familiar territory.

'Have you ever considered getting some specialist hair product for your hair Granger, it's really frizzy.'

'Bite me.' Hermione said, sounding rather relieved at the moment being over.

'No thanks, don't want muggle stuck in my teeth.' Draco stated.

'Draco?' Blaise asked, walking around the corner and blinking stupidly at the sight in front of him; Hermione standing close to Draco, who was perched on the desk, faces only an inch apart. 'We need you for the meeting upstairs.' He paused. 'What are you two doing?'

'Nothing of importance.'

'You going to come then?' Blaise asked carefully, watching them as Draco looked at Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved off the desk. 'Granger, continue your boring, tedious, lowly job. Have fun.'

When Blaise and Draco were out of Hermione's earshot and walking towards the lifts, Blaise suddenly stopped him and fixed him with a stare.

'What?' Draco asked, confused.

'What was that I walked in on?' Blaise said seriously.

'Excuse me?'

'It didn't look innocent.'

'You think Granger and me were what? Continuing our love affair because everyone knows I find her so attractive and you know I love the mudbloods.' Draco snarled sarcastically.

'It just looked like I interrupted something.'

'Yeah, our verbal fight.' Draco said, shaking his head at Blaise's assumption.

'Look, I know that when you want to be, you can be charming but just leave Hermione out of your little games, Ok? I don't want her hurt.'

Draco looked almost bored at the conversation. 'Listen to yourself. I find Granger hideous, boring, stuck up and have you noticed that girl's hair? Well, if you can call her a girl that is.'

'Fine, I'll take your word for it but I don't want you going near her in that way, OK?'

'Oh ok, I will try to refrain from jumping her because my god, what a catch she would be.' Draco drawled before letting out an incredulous laugh.

'I'm just saying…' Blaise trailed off as Draco shot him a look and resumed walking towards the lifts.

'Actually,' Draco suddenly said, turning around and Blaise almost slamming into him. 'Why are you so against Granger and me? I'm actually intrigued now. Is this you finally telling me you have feelings for her and want to have lots of half mudblood babies together?'

'No, we're friends and just that. Don't take this the wrong way but Hermione deserves, well, better than you. You just use girls and I love Hermione too much to see you break her.'

'Fair enough, good thing for you then that I would rather kiss Snape than Granger.' Draco said, sounding completely unoffended by Blaise's comments.

……………………………..

Draco spent the majority of the time in the meeting yawning and playing with his quill while doodling messily on his parchment, Blaise nudging him every now and again, attempting to get his attention. His thoughts drifted and he felt a touch of hurt settle in at the idea Blaise didn't consider him good enough for his friend, whether it be Hermione or someone else, Blaise wouldn't have it.

'Draco?'

'What?' Draco snapped, looking around and noticing everyone looking at him expectantly. He tried to remember what everyone had been talking about whilst he was daydreaming but nothing came back to him so he decided to try and lie his way out of it.

'I agree.' He said with force, hoping it fitted the context. At everyone's smiling faces he realised he had struck lucky.

The meeting ended, everyone got up and Draco quickly chased a small brunette out the room.

'Katrina.' He said loudly, getting her attention.

'Draco, what can I do for you?' She smiled.

'I know you're hiring a new assistant soon-'

'It would be a bit of demotion for you but hey, maybe you're getting bored.' Katrina said with a teasing smile. 'Who are you recommending? Or shall I say, who am I going to be forced to hire because my boss tells me to?'

'I've always liked your astuteness. It's a girl from Hogwarts, I can't stand her but I told her I'd help her get a new job here because she can't stand working where she is now.'

'Right.' Katrina said, her teasing smile not falling for her face as she tapped her lip with her quill. 'So you want me to hire this girl to work in the same department as you, on the same floor as you and with the same people as you… but you don't like her? Either it will cause a lot of work-based tension or you're lying and actually quite like this girl and the idea of having her working in such close proximity to you.'

Draco blinked at her and Katrina merely smiled innocently back at him.

'Neither of those will happen, I don't like her but we're civil to one another.'

'I'll meet the girl and then decide which situation we're dealing with. She must be pretty.' Draco let out a snort. 'What's her name then?'

'Hermione Granger.' Draco stated. Katrina suddenly tried to contain the massive smirk threatening to take over her entire face.

'Really? How interesting.' She turned around and scanned the people around her before seeing who she wanted. 'Oi Blaise!'

'What?' Blaise asked, striding over to them both.

'Draco Malfoy is giving me a recommendation for one Hermione Granger to be my new assistant.' Katrina commented as Blaise looked at Draco critically. 'She's the Gryffindor from your Hogwarts year, right? Muggle-born girl?'

'You know, if you weren't so clever, I would so fire you.' Draco snapped, not appreciating the glances he was getting from both Katrina and Blaise.

'You know what, I could do with more fun around here so I'll hire her. It could be tons of fun.' She teased, smirking at Draco and waggling both eyebrows.

'Do you always have to be cocky?'

'Yes, of course I do. What's she like?'

'She's annoying, independent and not nice to look at, so you'll probably love her.' Draco said. Katrina exchanged a look with Blaise before turning back to Draco.

'Well, I can't wait to meet her.' Katrina said, eyes sparkling excitedly.

'You really will love her and Draco's currently in denial over the fact he hactually does like her but he can't admit it because he's a Malfoy and so can't tell people he likes a muggle born witch.' Blaise said, his tone verging on dangerous.

'Why does no one believe me when I say I don't like her? What's happening to the world?' Draco moaned, shaking his head.

'Look, I'd believe you if you believed you.' Blaise said, giving Draco another pointed look as he turned and walked away, leaving a confused Draco and a highly curious Katrina.

A/N: You know you wanna review. :D


	9. Looking at things differently

**Roomies**

A/N: I am sooooo sorry about how long this chapter has taken. I rewrote it a few times and then edited it to death to sound half decent and now I hope you guys like it.

**Looking at things differently**

'Katrina, Granger. Granger, Katrina.' Draco said sounding bored as Hermione and Katrina stood in his office shaking hands. Katrina, Hermione noted, was only about 5 years older than her and had the kind of elegance about her that could only be derived from a privileged childhood. Her hair was straight and brown, and she wore clothes that were more suited to a businesswoman from the muggle world rather than the wizarding world.

'It's Hermione.' Hermione corrected with a smile.

'I know, just ignore him.' Katrina said, smiling enthusiastically at Hermione who shifted nervously under her gaze. 'I hear you're filing in the basement for our department, I don't know why we don't just bring in house elves to do it for us.' Hermione shifted slightly. 'Anyway, this job should be better, more suited to your intellectual capacity.'

'Anything's better than working down there.' Hermione said sincerely.

'You haven't worked for me yet.' Katrina grinned. 'I must say I was, well…shocked to say the least when Draco recommended you. Everyone knows you weren't best friends in Hogwarts.' Katrina said softly, glancing sideways at Draco who looked unimpressed.

Hermione didn't say anything and looked fairly uncomfortable at the change of direction in their conversation.

'You can call me Kat by the way and I should warn you, when I get stressed I sometimes get very-'

'Bitchy.' Draco cut in, smiling at her as she shot him a glare.

'Controlling and it's only because I want things done a certain way and I never mean anything personally.' Katrina finished and Hermione nodded understandingly.

Just as Hermione was about to speak, a man popped his head in asking to speak to Draco urgently and Draco shot him a withering glance and lazily got up and strolled out of his office leaving Hermione and Katrina.

'Do you mind if I ask you something?' Hermione said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'Shoot.' Katrina said, sitting on Draco's desk, folding her legs elegantly.

'Did you give me this job just because Malfoy told you to?'

'Not really. I mean, sure he recommended you but at the end of the day I chose who gets the job and there really wasn't any competition. Plus, Blaise really likes you and says you're amazing, and so does Draco.' Katrina said casually, moving some documents around on Draco's desk.

Hermione blinked and let out a nervous laugh. 'Excuse me?'

Katrina lowered her voice and gave a small smile. 'He's like the little kid in the playground who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes.'

Hermione scrunched up her nose before bursting into laughter. 'Funny.' She remarked, not believing her. 'You've only met me today and you're already psychoanalysing Malfoy and me.'

'I may have only met you today but I've known Draco a lot longer and the way he treats women in general is pretty awful but you, you're different. He talks about you to Blaise a lot, granted it's mainly moaning but still.'

Just as Hermione was about to reply Draco strode back in looking annoyed. 'You two still here?'

Katrina stuck up her nose at him and rolled her eyes before nodding her head towards the door at Hermione, who followed her as she walked out of the office.

'You can start on Monday.' Katrina said, holding out her hand.

'Thank you so much, you don't actually know what this means to me.'

'It's not me you should be thanking, if Draco hadn't mentioned you I wouldn't have known you even worked here and could apply for the job.'

Hermione gave her another grateful smile as Katrina walked away. Hermione bit her lip nervously as she turned to look at Draco's office door, which she just came from. She moved forward tentatively and knocked slowly on the door, not believing what she was about to do

'What?' Came the muffled voice from the other side.

Hermione entered slowly and shut the door behind her, Malfoy not even bothering to hide his displeased expression on his face. Hermione shifted agitatedly again and looked up at the ceiling, trying to rally in her pride.

'Thank you.'

Draco looked at her silently, his gaze not giving anything away of the thoughts running underneath. He leant back in his chair and kept staring at her with a fairly neutral expression.

'You owe me.' He finally said.

'Yeah, I know. I know I'm the last person in the world you would have liked to help out but it's really appreciated.'

'Granger, the only reason I forced Katrina to give you the job was so you would stop moaning about your job every day of the week.' Draco bit out. Hermione tensed up and tried to remain calm and not bite back.

'Yeah well, thanks.' Hermione muttered, playing with the edges of her robe. Draco raised his eyebrow expectantly when Hermione didn't make a move to get out of his office.

'You lost the use of your muggle legs or are you trying to think up more small talk so you can delay going back down to work?'

Hermione let out a long sigh and shut her eyes, steadying herself as she looked back at Draco. 'Maybe I could…or we could…go somewhere.' Hermione ended helplessly.

Draco's attitude changed from one at mild annoyance to amusement as he watched the internal battle going on within Hermione display itself externally on her face.

'Do you… do you want to go out for dinner or something so I can say thank you?' Hermione blurted out.

'No, I don't want to go on a date with you, Granger. My standards are a little higher than you.'

'It's not a date, it's just a meal.'

'Sounds like a date.'

'It's not a date.'

'A meal with someone of the opposite sex equals a date.'

'It's not a date!'

'Granger, look I don't blame you if you have a crush on me because I mean, look at me, who wouldn't? But the fact is, I really don't have any inclination to ever date you.'

'I never said date.'

'Meal equals date in my book.'

'Get a new book then. Look, it was just my way of saying thank you.'

Draco pursed his lips and looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. 'Nope, I still don't want to date you.'

'Are you deaf? I do not want to date you. That is beyond horrible and just plain wrong, I'm just inviting you out for a meal.'

Draco looked at her, his eyes going slightly dark but remaining playful. 'Does no mean nothing to you?' Draco suddenly said as he watched Hermione get angrier.

'Fine, can't say I didn't ask.' Hermione said frustratingly as she opened the door behind her.

'I'm so going to tell Potter you asked me on a date.' Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione stopped and whipped around to face him. 'I am not asking you out for a date you self-absorbed ferret!' Hermione yelled, suddenly aware the door was open and most of the floor had stopped what they were doing at Hermione's raised voice.

Draco's complete countenance changed from amused to practically hostile in a few milliseconds and Hermione bit her lip as she watched his eyes go dark.

'Granger, what's it like to be fired before your job has even started?'

Hermione froze. 'You can't fire me, only Katrina will be able to fire me as she employs me.'

'Half right, I employ Katrina and such, whoever she employs is under my employ understood? So you might want to go job hunting tomorrow.' Draco said, waving his hand dismissively as he looked back at his desk and got back to his work.

'No, you can't do that.' Hermione said indignantly, shutting the door to his office.

'I can and I will.'

'Why? Just because I called you a ferret? Get over it.'

'Granger, you're not exactly helping your case here.' Draco said, glaring at her. 'Get out.'

'No, I won't.'

'You think I wont get law enforcement to drag you out of here?' Draco glared, getting up from his chair and circling the desk.

Hermione stood her ground, looking defiant as her fists clenched at her sides and she felt the sudden need to reach for her wand when Draco's' eyes got angrier. Draco walked up to her slowly so he towered over her, wanting to intimidate her.

Hermione looked up at him with anger burning in her eyes as Draco's jaw seemed to clench in equal anger as he moved closer, looking down at her with his face near hers.

'I'm not going.'

'Don't push me, Granger.' Draco whispered dangerously as his eyes drifted over her face slowly. Hermione raised a challenging eyebrow at him, waiting to see his next move.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt Draco's lips press to hers forcefully, his tongue going straight for her mouth and his hands flew up to cradle her face strongly.

Hermione's eyes flew wide and she felt her entire body stiffen and tense with complete shock and horror. She couldn't put the kiss in any kind of context as 3 seconds earlier they looked close to killing one another and now Draco's lips were pressed on to hers and all she wanted to do was push him away but she was too bewildered to even think, let alone move the necessary body parts.

What surprised her most was the lack of revulsion she felt at having Draco kiss her. She never ever thought this would happen but she was so sure that if it did, she'd feel disgusted and dirty and try to kill him. But instead, she was standing there rigid and unresponsive, waiting for his mouth to leave hers.

A few seconds later Draco pulled back quickly and looked in even more shock than Hermione was, his eyes dancing with uncertainty and then horror. He looked at her like she was a stranger, his eyes searching hers in puzzlement, unsure of what he just did.

He took a step back, shaking his head as he started to get angrier with himself. He finally turned away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand quickly, trying to forget.

Hermione slowly felt herself get back to normal and so she did the only rational thing that entered her mind, run.

…………………………………..

She walked into the apartment that evening warily, looking around for Draco. She was already home late, putting off the eventual confrontation that was going to happen.

She was just by her bedroom when the door opened behind her and she watched as Draco crept in quietly, not seeing her where she leant near her bedroom door.

She watched as Draco turned around and scanned the apartment, his eyes meeting hers awkwardly before shifting downwards. He didn't say anything and barely acknowledged her presence as he walked by her to the kitchen.

Hermione took a big breath in and made her way to the kitchen slowly, trying to resist the urge to shout at him.

'Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?' Hermione ventured carefully. Draco didn't respond and carried on putting some food together quickly. 'Malfoy?' She said loudly to get his attention.

'What?' He snapped, looking over at her angrily.

'Are we going to talk about today?' Hermione sighed again, Draco obviously not expecting to be confronted about it as he avoided her gaze.

'No, nothing happened.' Draco brushed off, still moving quickly around the kitchen. Hermione leant on the counter, fixing him with a withering look.

'Something did happen.' Hermione pressed.

'Nothing did.' He repeated.

'Fine.' She muttered, still not satisfied.

'Fine.' He stated with finality.

Hermione let out a long sigh and watched Draco make his meal, a frown etched across his forehead and his jaw clenched tight, agitated. Suddenly, the memory of Draco's drunken ramblings a few nights ago came back to her and things started to fit into place as she remembered his words.

Hermione remained in awkward silence, inwardly sighing as she continued to watch Draco who was doing his best to ignore her.

'We really need to-'

'Granger, I swear to god if you say that we need to talk again I will kill you. Nothing happened.' Draco snapped, finally standing still opposite her with his eyes piercing into hers.

'I just don't understand that's all.' Hermione muttered quietly. Draco went back to fiddling with things around the kitchen and pretending Hermione didn't exist. Hermione sighed and decided a different tactic. 'You're an asshole.'

Draco's head snapped up to look at her and a slow smirk came to his lips, his Malfoy behaviour coming back with vengeance.

'If you think you can manipulate me, you're very, very wrong.' Draco said evenly, taking a step towards her before turning away.

Hermione shook her head and with Draco's backed turned, grabbed a piece of toast he'd just made and nibbled on it gently. Draco turned back around and on seeing Hermione eating his toast, cracked.

Apparently, Hermione thought to herself, insulting him and annoying him didn't work but stealing his toast did.

'Mudblood.' He snarled darkly, taking a step forward dangerously. 'What the hell is it you want from me? I'll tell you what I want from you and that's for you to get out of my apartment, get out of my life forever so I never have to see your hideous face ever again and listen to your awful whining about things that don't even matter.'

Hermione seemed completely unaffected by his angry rant and just continued munching on his toast, looking a little happier and slightly relieved.

'You done?' Hermione asked, finishing her toast and tucking some hair behind her ear. This seemed to annoy Draco even more and he let out a growl of frustration.

'What-'

'What I want is for us to talk about the thing earlier.' Hermione said softly, moving towards him.

Draco seemed to lose all his fight in that single moment and his shoulders slouched, looking slightly defeated even though nothing had happened.

'I hate you.' He muttered under his breath, his tone wavering slightly. 'What happened earlier was nothing and will never be anything. We'll forget it ever happened and I'll start washing a lot more to try and get the mudblood germs off me.'

'You know,' Hermione started. 'I used to hate you because of so many reasons but I haven't got time to list them right now. But now all your insults are just empty threats because I don't care anymore. You can yell, scream and insult me until your dying day and I won't care because you do it because it's easy and it's safe. So, insult me all you can and try to offend me but all I'm going to do in return is ignore you and hope you can grow up and start behaving like an adult.' Hermione put up her hand, halting him from his reply. 'You kissed me earlier on which really does suggest that you're either insane or you don't hate me as much as you say.'

Draco's mouth opened and shut slowly, for the first time in his whole life lost for words. He wanted to bite back, insult her but she just proved that wouldn't work so he stood there, trying to think of something, anything, to say.

'You don't know anything about me, Granger.' He replied with an expression on his face that Hermione couldn't quite place, somewhere between shock and annoyed.

'I never said I did.' Hermione replied, watching Draco relax slightly and give in.

'You're alright.' He muttered, almost intelligibly but Hermione picked it up and a small frown creased her forehead.

'I guessed that. When someone kisses you, hatred isn't the first thing you think of for motivation.' Hermione said slowly, a small smirk lighting up her face.

'Doesn't mean I like you.'

'Wow, thanks Malfoy.' She paused and bit her lip nervously. 'So, why did you go all bipolar on me earlier when I called you a ferret? I call you that all the time.'

'I don't know.' He replied quietly with a shrug. Hermione narrowed her eyes, knowing he knew why but just didn't want to tell her.

'Ok.' Hermione replied softly, shifting awkwardly and taking a tentative step towards Draco who took a step back, alarmed.

'What are you doing?' He asked, looking at her warily.

Hermione didn't reply and just moved towards him, getting up the courage before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, pressing her head onto his chest.

She could feel Draco tense up and go rigid as she gave him a squeeze. She wasn't at all shocked he wasn't reciprocating. 'Thank you for the job.' She said softly into his ear.

She stepped back and threw him a smile, finding the shocked expression on his face slightly amusing. She turned slowly and started heading towards her bedroom when Draco finally found his voice.

'What the hell was that, Granger?'

'It's called a hug. You never had one before?' She said, turning around to face him expectantly.

Draco just blinked at her, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably and trying to avoid Hermione's gaze. 'I…' He trailed off uncertainly and Hermione felt a stab of sympathy cut through her as she realised he may not have been hugged before as a thank you or for anything else.

'You haven't, have you?'

His eyes shot up to meet hers and he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up straight, looking more like his usual self.

'Do you realise how many times I'm going to have to shower now because you hugged me?' He snapped. Hermione let out a long sigh as she realised the moment was over and Draco had put his defences up again, way up.

'Whatever, Malfoy.' Hermione said, turning around and heading into her room.

She spent some time sorting out her dirty clothing and was tidying her bedside table when Draco strode in looking determined. She took a step back, a little alarmed at his sudden appearance and she noted he was looking extremely flustered.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked as Draco seemed to take a step away from her and then towards her, completely unsure what he was doing.

'I want you to listen to me.' He said, his voice not sounding like himself.

'Okay.' Hermione agreed, looking at him so he knew he had her full attention.

'I don't like you.' He started. 'And it's not because of you personally but because of what you are and what you mean to my side. I was brought up by one of the strongest pureblood lines in England and so we looked down on mudbloods because they weren't as good as us. I was told by my parents when I was 3 that we were superior in every way to muggle borns. But then, you came along in the first year of Hogwarts and showed me that you were cleverer and more grounded than I would ever be. Which led me to me hating you with a loathing passion and insulting you with every chance I got because I was some power hungry teenager who liked to exert power over others. I know you still think I'm like that and in a way, I am because that's who and what I am.'

Hermione looked at him, almost pitying him and the way he was, wanting to fix him and make him better.

'I don't understand why you're telling me all this.' Hermione said softly, taking a cautious step towards him.

'I need you to get it. I need you to understand why I hate you. It's not because I want to, it's because I don't have a choice. It's how I am.'

Hermione looked down, trying to suppress the urge to take Draco back in her arms. The way he shifted nervously in front of her made him look like a lost little boy who had got the wrong start in life and all Hermione wanted to do was make him feel better and make him a better person. For the first time in her whole time of knowing Draco, she suddenly believed the man in front of her was he, not some scared little boy hiding behind his egotistical and superior mask.

'I know tomorrow you're going to insult me and you're going to be back to what you think you are but for now, thank you for telling me.' Hermione said sincerely, making a step forward and holding her arms out slightly, her invitation obvious.

She should have been surprised but for some reason, the moment Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, it all made sense and she didn't feel surprised at all and just held on tighter.

* * *

A/N: Review because I love you all. :D You know you wanna. Even if it's a couple of words like 'that sucked' or 'that rocked.' I hope the next chapter won't take aslong. 


	10. Just good friends

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine, which is a great shame.

A/N: I'm again so sorry this took so long, I've been struggling greatly with this and I finally got it so I sort of approved of it. Thank you all so much for all the encouraging reviews, believe it or not, they do help me write faster.

**Just good friends**

'Why 21?' Draco asked, peering over the three cards in his hand to Hermione who was sitting opposite him, legs crossed.

'Because those are the rules of the game.' She replied back, eyes firmly on the cards in front of her.

'What's an ace again?'

'1 or 11.' Hermione replied for what felt like the 18th time.

'What's a king worth?'

'10.' Hermione replied.

'Oh, then I'm nust.'

'Bust, Malfoy, not nust and you're not meant to tell me you're bust because now I can stick at 12 and I've won because you're bust.'

'Huh? Why have you won? You've got 12 not 21.'

Hermione let out an extremely loud sigh and rubbed her temples with her fingers. 'It's the closest to 21 you can get without going over.'

'So, I should have stuck at 19?' Draco asked, looking at his cards again.

'Yes, you should have.' Hermione said slowly, uncrossing her legs and moving closer to the fire.

'It's a stupid game.'

'Only because you lost.'

'I only lost because it's a stupid game.' Draco said defensively, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the bottom of the sofa.

They fell into comfortable silence, Hermione close to the fire and Draco fiddling with a 10 of clubs in his hand.

'You should get a TV.' Hermione said, looking around for a good book to read.

'And I'm supposed to know what that is because I so obviously take an interest in everything muggle?' Draco said as Hermione leant over him to get a book on the sofa he was sitting against. He didn't even try to stop his gaze falling on her chest area.

'Television? You watch things on it? Like sports and dramas.' Hermione said, moving around so she was next to Malfoy.

'Like quidditch?' Draco asked, looking slightly hopeful.

'No, because muggles don't have quidditch.' Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a small child.

'I don't like your patronizing tone, Granger.' Draco replied, turning to look down at her with his eyebrow raised. Hermione just looked up at him and rolled her eyes with a small smile, pulling her legs up against her chest as she started reading her book.

'I'm going to see Ginny tonight.' Hermione said slowly, fiddling with the page she was currently on. 'She's on mission get-me-away-from-you.'

Draco didn't reply and instead opted for watching her curiously for a few moments, as if fascinated by her, before a tentative knock on the door broke their silence.

'Someone for you?' Draco asked, making no move at all to get up to see who it was.

'I'm not expecting anyone.' Hermione said, not looking up from her book as another knock was heard, sounding more insistent.

'You going to get it?' Draco asked, nudging Hermione with his knee.

Hermione shot him a glare before getting up and walking over to the door, opening it to a very flustered Blaise. 'Blaise?' Hermione asked, concerned that he looked like he was going to cry at any second.

'Hi.' He said quietly, looking over at Draco who was already on his way to greet Blaise.

'One of these days, could you let us know in advance that you're turning up before just showing up?' Draco muttered before seeing the silver covering Blaise's eyes and feeling slightly shameful.

'Look, I was about to go out to see Ginny but if you need me more…' She gave him another concerned look. 'What's wrong? Is it your mum? Is it Katie?' Hermione rambled.

'Look, it's guy stuff, I need to talk to Draco.' Blaise said, looking at Draco over Hermione's head.

'Oh, ok then.' She mumbled, feeling slightly hurt. 'Well, if you need me just owl me. I'll be back later.'

Once Hermione had left, Draco sat on the sofa and swung his legs onto the table as Blaise sat down opposite him.

'So…?' Draco started, watching as Blaise shifted nervously in front of him.

'I broke up with Katie.' He blurted out, almost like he hadn't meant to. Draco barely reacted, just remaining quiet whilst Blaise calmed himself down. 'Well, she broke up with me.'

'What have you done?'

'It's nothing I've done, it's just something else. I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the answer honestly.' Blaise said, leaning forward, his eyes begging Draco.

'Okay.' Draco nodded, waiting for Blaise to continue.

'Do you have any feelings for Hermione?' Blaise said shakily. Draco shifted back in his seat, looking taken aback by the sudden change in conversation topic.

'No.' He said, trying to sound convincing, more for his own benefit than for Blaise's.

'Really?' Blaise said, a sound of hopefulness filling his voice.

'What's this about?' Draco asked.

'I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone.' Blaise said, looking around the room as if someone might be there listening in.

'Ok.'

'I think I might have feelings for someone. Well, not feelings but more like just, oh I don't know. It's the reason Katie broke up with me, because I was emotionally unavailable apparently and she noticed that I was starting to like someone else.'

Draco looked confused for a second before he shifted uncomfortably, a look of realization on his face. 'Look, mate, I'm flattered and I love you as a friend and everything but I really don't play for the other team. But trust me, if I ever become gay, then you'd be the first person I'd owl.'

Blaise looked completely confused for a moment before he cracked an amused smile. 'You idiot, I don't have feelings for you, I'm not gay.'

'Then why did you ask me if I had feelings for Granger? I thought you wanted to know if I was involved with anyone or something.'

Blaise gave him a pointed look and Draco sat there, trying to work out what Blaise was trying to tell him. When it finally settled in, he felt like something was gripping his stomach like a vice and making him feel slightly sick. He shifted slightly as an overwhelming urge to hurt Blaise came over him for no good reason which made him feel even more confused.

'Granger.' Draco stated, sounding almost dangerous.

'Yeah, Hermione. You can't tell her because I'm not going to act on it.'

'You're not?' Draco said and he wanted to kick the side of himself that sounded hopeful. The tone didn't pass by Blaise.

'Look, I know you like her. You can tell me you don't, punch me, hex me, I don't care but I just want to know if like is far as it goes because your tone suggests otherwise.' Blaise said, looking into Draco's eyes for some kind of confirmation.

'I don't. I promise.' Draco said quietly as Blaise looked a little relieved. 'Why would it matter anyway?'

'Hermione has a soft spot for you if you hadn't noticed. She used to hate you but now she thinks you're just misunderstood or something.'

Draco shifted awkwardly and avoided looking Blaise directly in the eye. 'Right? So? How does that have any effect on you liking her?'

'Because I know that if you liked her and you acted on it, she would probably give you a chance.'

Draco let out a loud snort and wrinkled up his nose as if the idea of ever liking her made him sick. 'This is Granger we're talking about. Have you seen her lately? I mean her clothes are-'

'Cut it out, you're not fooling anyone.' He paused. 'Other than yourself.' Blaise said, suddenly sounding tired and depressed as if he was admitting defeat to a fight he hadn't even started.

Draco let out a long sigh and moved towards Blaise. 'She loves you so much.' Draco forced out.

'As a friend.'

'Well, yeah but it doesn't mean she won't change or something.'

'So you think I should ask her out?'

Draco opened his mouth to reply before shutting it again, his mind at odds with his heart. He looked down and muttered 'why not.'

'You don't think that she'll think I'm rebounding, do you?' Blaise asked eagerly to Draco who looked as if he was annoyed with himself for persuading Blaise to go for it.

'I really don't know. Do what you want.' Draco muttered, sounding slightly angry. Blaise got up and started pacing in front of Draco, every now and again stopping to look at him.

'Are you upset with me?'

'No.' Draco snapped, contradicting his answer. 'Sorry, I'm just tired.'

'Well, thanks for the chat, but I better go. Katie's probably moved some of her stuff out the house now.'

'How upset is she?'

'She tried to stab me with a spatula. So fairly upset I suppose.' Blaise said with his shoulders slouched down. He gave Draco a small sad smile before leaving the apartment.

After he had left Draco sat back on the sofa staring into the fireplace, which wasn't even lit as he thoughts ran through his head in no order making him even more confused than he already was. He hadn't meant to persuade Blaise to make any move on Hermione but what shocked him more was the feeling that he felt at the idea of Blaise and Hermione together. It made him feel sick but not in a disgusted way but in a completely different separate way that Draco had never felt before.

He sat there until the early hours of the morning lost in his own thoughts, only disturbed when Hermione strode in.

'Isn't it past your bedtime, Granger?' Draco mumbled.

'Sorry, father.' Hermione drawled sarcastically as she went into the kitchen, Draco quickly following after her, his hands feeling slightly sweaty.

'Granger, if I had you as a daughter I would probably kill myself.'

'Damn shame I'm not your daughter then, isn't it?' Hermione said with a fake sweet smile in his direction.

'How's mini weasel?' Draco asked as Hermione poured herself a drink.

'You care?' Hermione said, looking disbelievingly at Draco.

'Nope, not really.' Draco said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before to Draco with a curious expression on her face.

'You must be extremely bored considering it's currently 2am and you're standing in the kitchen trying to force a conversation with me.' Hermione said, tilting her head to look at Draco who seemed more uneasy than usual.

'Can't sleep.' Draco shrugged.

Hermione stopped for a moment and turned to look at Draco sincerely. 'Is Blaise, okay? He seemed really upset earlier.'

Draco fell into thought for a moment about whether to tell her or not but didn't see any reason not to. 'He and Katie broke up.'

'What? When? How?'

'One question at a time.' Draco sighed. 'They broke up today because Katie seemed to believe Blaise was emotionally unavailable or some crap like that. That's why he was round here, to tell me they'd broken up.'

'Are you serious? But they always seemed so stable.' Hermione said, jumping up onto the counter top and swinging her legs thoughtfully. Draco moved to stand opposite her and shrugged, moving closer to her than was necessary.

'Yeah well. They'll probably get back together, though I think he could do better than that stupid muggle lover.'

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, shifting from the counter and brushing past Draco to her bedroom, Draco following her with his eyes and desperately wanting to follow with his feet but his mind knew that was a bad idea so he remained where he was, staring into thin air.

……………..

6 days later

'Were you just checking her out?' A voice asked, cutting through Draco's thoughts the next day, shaking him back into reality. He shifted slightly before looking up at the owner of the voice with annoyance.

'Kat, what?' He said as she strolled into one of the office areas bordering on the main corridor which 3 seconds earlier, Hermione had been in.

'I saw you, you were just checking Hermione out.' She accused.

'I was in a daydream.'

'What? Where Hermione is your sex slave and she's naked?' Kat grinned. Draco turned to look at her slowly, a look of pure horror and disgust on his normally stoic features. 'Oh don't even try the 'oh Hermione is so disgusting, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than think about her like that'. It gets old, especially when you were just outwardly staring at her like you wouldn't mind bending her over the nearest desk and-'

'Kat! Don't you have work to do? Or maybe I should just fire you for harassing your boss.' Draco said, looking up at expectantly. Kat put her hands up in defence and smirked, about to turn away but changing her mind when she reached the door.

'I think she's pretty.' Kat said, folding her arms across her chest. Draco snapped his head to look at her in astonishment.

'Pretty?'

'Well not in the obvious sense but she's not exactly ugly, just not beautiful either though 50 galleons says she hides an amazing body under those robes.'

'Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?' Draco said, amused by her rambling and also somewhat discomforted.

'I'm just saying that she's not the beast you make her out to be all the time. If a guy overheard you speak about her, they'd assume she's some 100 stone hippo who dresses in curtains.'

'Well thanks for your insight on the 100 stone hippo but seriously, go back to work.' Draco said as Katrina rolled her eyes and turned to look into the corridor as Hermione bustled past them again.

She quickly turned back to Draco with a grin on her face. 'I've got gossip.' Katrina said, obviously doing her best to procrastinate.

'I don't care.'

'It's to do with Hermione.'

'I don't care.'

'It's to do with Blaise.'

'I really don't care.'

'It's to do with Hermione _and_ Blaise.' Katrina said, a knowing smile on her face as Draco opened his mouth to reply but stopped short.

He paused slightly. 'Why do you think I'd care?' Draco forced out slowly.

'Because Blaise is after the 100 stone hippo that you claim to hate when, actually, you really want her quite badly yourself.' Katrina stated, sitting down opposite Draco and tapping her fingernails on the desk. 'He nearly asked her out earlier but he couldn't quite get it out.'

'Do you ever work? Or just stalk employees for gossip?'

'I was actually working when I overheard Blaise. It was highly amusing because Hermione was completely oblivious to Blaise's intentions and everything.'

'Wonderful. Go back to work.'

'You're hair is really blond.' Katrina blurted out, leaning forward to inspect it.

'Is there a monster waiting for you back in your office or something. Is that why you're so reluctant to actually do something today?'

'Knock, knock.' Hermione said, standing in the open doorway with folders in her arms. 'I was just wondering if I could have a word with Katrina?'

Katrina nodded before giving Draco a pointed look, getting up and heading out of the office.

Draco sat there for a few minutes, blocking out Hermione and Katrina's conversation, which was just outside the door. Hearing Blaise confess his feelings for Hermione the previous night was having an unexpected effect on Draco that he wasn't fully prepared to deal with yet.

'Mr Malfoy?' His eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's with amusement.

'_Mr_ Malfoy? How professional of you _Miss_ Granger.' Draco said as she walked in slowly.

'One of us to has to be. We don't all go around kissing employees.' Hermione bit back, a small smirk on her face as she put some parchment down onto the desk in front of him. 'Sign that?'

'Anything for you, especially as you asked so nicely.' Draco said sarcastically with a sweet smile as he scrawled on the parchment messily.

Hermione whipped the parchment away from him as soon as he was done and tucked into a stack of folders, not looking at him. 'Blaise seems to have been really effected by his break up.'

Draco looked towards her and shrugged. 'Haven't noticed.'

'You're his best friend, you should notice.' Hermione said, winding a bit of hair around her index finger absentmindedly.

'Well sorry but some of us are heads of department here at the ministry.' Draco said getting up and looking down at Hermione. 'We have other things to do, not that you would know being just an assistant.' Draco walked right past her quickly and out into the busy corridor.

… … … …

'I want to kill her but I don't know why, there is just something about her. She just gets under my skin to the point that I actually want to rip my skin off.' Draco said, stalking into Katrina's office mid-sentence later in the day, looking frustrated.

'You mean Hermione?' Katrina said, almost as if she had expected this tirade all day.

'I mean,' Draco said, ignoring Katrina's question. 'Some days I think she's alright but other days I just want to throw her onto the floor and-'

'Have your dirty way with her?'

'I was going to say stab her brutally.' Draco snapped, looking un-amused.

'Maybe you want her just because you haven't had her, you know? You've slept with most of the females in the ministry a good 10 times.'

'Firstly, for the five-hundredth time, I don't want her and secondly, that's not true about sleeping with everyone in the ministry 10 times.'

'It's not?' Katrina said, looking sceptical.

'I've only slept with you once.' He smirked.

'I only make mistakes once.' Katrina said with a brief smile.

'I haven't slept with anyone since she's been around. Its like I have no sex drive because of her presence, she has sucked all my sex drive out of me, put it on the ground and jumped all over it. Bitch.' Draco said, sitting in the chair opposite Katrina and letting out a long sigh.

'Ok, I've had enough of this and by the way, so has everyone else. Why don't you just do the normal thing and ask her out?'

Draco began by glaring at her before he realised it was no good so dropped it and ended up slouched over, looking defeated. 'No.'

'Well, you should before Blaise does.'

'Blaise really likes her and she really likes him. They'll probably be very happy together.' Draco mumbled bitterly.

'Yeah, you're probably right. They would make a fantastic couple and their children would be intelligent, I can see it now. Blaise would make a spectacular dad you know, he's so considerate and him and Hermione have never fought which means they'd last forever. Nothing in the world could split them up.' Katrina finished and looked up into Draco's eyes, already ready for the look she was going to receive. She was right, he looked tired, exhausted but there was something in his eyes that was alive.

'You're right.' He said, almost in awe. 'You're completely right.'

'I am?' Katrina said, not expecting things to go this way, instead hoping to push Draco into Hermione's path.

'Yeah. You are. You know what, tonight I'm going to go out and get laid and forget that, that annoying little bushy haired mudblood had ever entered my life.'

'What? No, no, no this was not how I meant things to go. You're meant to realise you like Hermione, not revert back to your old self.' Katrina said, as she realised Draco wasn't listening to her and there was a smirk across his face. Katrina sighed, unhappy with what Draco was thinking.

'See you later, Kat.' Draco said as he walked out of the office confidently and she could already hear him muttering insults to Hermione in the corridor.

'Crap.' Katrina groaned as she rubbed her temples worriedly.

………………………

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it and do throw me a review to let me know what you think.


	11. Reluctance

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Errr…I'm not JK. The books would be in the erotica section if I was though.

**Reluctance**

Hermione tapped her pen against the edge of the pad she was currently doing a crossword on. She had pulled her pen out when she knew Draco wasn't around, knowing his reaction to anything muggle, even if it was tiny, wouldn't be positive.

She suddenly heard a sound coming from their fireplace and turned to be greeted by Draco who was straightening his clothes and muttering something to himself under his breath. Hermione stared at him for a moment, trying to work out if he was still in a bad mood; she had been insulted through out the day by him.

'Hey. Ok, 17 across, 5 words and the clue is 'on edge.'' Hermione said over her shoulder to him as she discreetly hid the pen down the side of the couch.

'Do I look like I really care?' Draco snapped unkindly at her. Hermione blinked, taken a back but quickly shrugging it off.

'Is it your time of the month?' Hermione quipped but on recieveing a steel gaze from Draco, became serious. 'What's up with you?'

'Nothing, could you please just stop talking to me?' Draco snapped, his tone clipped and cold. Hermione got up slowly as Draco put his robe down on the side of the kitchen counter.

'Ok, why are you being so malicious? What could I have possibly done now?'

'Been born.' Draco replied. Hermione moved slowly closer to him but still remained wary of his current behaviour.

'I can't think what I could have done to provoke this bad mood. Do you want to talk about it?'

'We're not friends, OK? We're not friends! I don't want to talk about anything with you mudblood.' Draco yelled forcefully at a stunned Hermione who itched to take her wand from her robe for protection.

'What is up with you?' Hermione said as she noticed Draco avoiding all eye contact with her.

'I'm going out.' He said suddenly, putting on his robe that he'd just taken off. 'I can't bare the sight of you any longer.' And with that, he strode out of the apartment, the door slamming shut loudly behind him.

Hermione sat down slowly on the sofa and shook her head in complete bewilderment, unsure and slightly hurt. Just when she thought things were finally becoming better and easier between them, he turned on her and became the same Malfoy she knew before. She hated people who could so easily switch a switch and become a completely different person without any provocation.

She bit her lip thoughtfully before picking up her pen and the crossword and writing 'tense' in the 17 across space whilst trying to not think about Draco.

……………….

The noise was killing him, he wasn't going to lie to himself, he really wasn't 18 anymore and he couldn't deal with the usual loudness nightclubs brought with them as well as he once could. He leant back against the cold stone wall, eyes drifting to the females in the room, all wearing skirts that could be classed as belts and all looked like the type of girls who would not say no to anything.

'Oh, I am so sorry.' A blonde suddenly said, tripping over one of Draco's shoe accidentally on purpose and he put his hand out to steady the blonde who then looked up at him, flashing a beaming smile.

'I don't think you're sorry at all.' Draco said flirtatiously as his eyes roamed her form unabashedly.

'Maybe you're right. There are worse people to trip over.' The girl said, flashing another megawatt grin up at him as she tossed some of her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Indeed there are.' He said with a predatory smile as she leant his head down to her ear and got a whiff of her all too heavy perfume. 'Feel like getting out of here?'

The girl's smile widened. 'Not even going to ask me my name?'

'What's your name?' Draco said automatically as if he was going through the motions and didn't actually care what her name happened to be.

'Grace.' The girl said as she put her hand in his and her other on his hip. 'You should remember my name, you'll be screaming it later.'

'That line work a lot?' Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'It's not a line, it's the truth.' Grace stated, moving her hand around his waist and leaning up as she brushed her lips gently against his.

Draco froze as the memory of kissing Hermione came flooding back to him suddenly. All the feelings he felt before, during and after the kiss felt raw all of a sudden. He had felt too much in that one kiss, scared to realise how much he had wanted her in that single moment but now some blonde had her lips on his and he felt nothing, it was almost as if all his emotions had been ripped from him and he was empty.

He tried to push any thoughts from his head but still the memory of Hermione flashed in his head, the way her lips felt on his own. Then her expression from earlier flashed up in his mind, her eyes shining with hurt and sadness as he shouted at her. He knew what he had said to her was a lie, but he no longer believed she did.

He pushed the girl away slowly and shook his head. 'I can't do this.' Draco said, Hermione's face firmly imprinted in his head.

'You can't? You mean physically?' Grace said with an awkward smile.

'No, because there is someone else, well just someone who is ruining my life in so many ways, I'm losing count.'

'You're married? Hell, as long as she doesn't find out...'

'I'm not married.'

'Then what's your issue?'

'I don't know. I just can't and I'm sorry.' Draco said, pushing her even further away from him as he rushed from the loud club, feeling frightened.

He entered the apartment still feeling angry with himself, still ready to punch something at any second and it didn't help that Hermione was there, sitting in the middle of the carpet in her pyjamas reading a book.

'Back already? You sure know how to party.' Hermione mocked, throwing a smile in his direction.

'Shut up, Granger.' Draco bit out, throwing his robe over the side of the sofa angrily and he stomped into the kitchen but once there, decided that he didn't even need anything and so walked back into the main room, feeling frustrated and feeling the need to do something. Anything.

'I'm going to bed.' He finally said, standing by the side of the sofa, hand gripping it like a vice as he watched Hermione read.

'Ok,' she replied, not looking up and Draco just felt more and more angry. Whenever he got her attention, he didn't want it but the minute she didn't pay him any attention, it was like the world would stop until she would and he would wait for the moment that she would look at him, whether it be a glare or a smile, he didn't mind.

He got into his bed and knew that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night so settled for staring at the top of his four poster bed, trying to think of something that didn't make him angry, confused,upset or turned on.

He didn't even know the time when he heard his bedroom door opening and watched as Hermione tip toed across his room, heading for his large chair next to his bed and completely oblivious to Draco being awake.

'Granger, what the hell are you doing?' He said, ending his silence.

'Oh, I had a bad dream, just go back to sleep. I won't make any noise.' Hermione said as she snuggled into the chair, fidgeting noisily as she tried to get comfortable.

'Get out of my room.' Draco said coldly, sitting up in bed and turning towards her.

'I won't be trouble.'

'Granger-'

'I had a dream that I woke up and I could see Voldemort at the end of the bed and now I can't sleep the rest of the night in there so figured I'd just sleep in the same room as you.'

'Voldemort doesn't even exist anymore so get over it and go back to your own bedroom.'

'Stop being an ass, I'm not hurting you.'

'You are, I can hear you and that's enough.'

Hermione let out a snort and just ignored him, shifting to try and get into a position that would allow her to sleep.

Draco gave out a defeated sigh and turned over, shutting his eyes and willing sleep to overtake him but all he could focus on was Hermione who was still shuffling noisily in his chair. He waited, hoping she would eventually stop fidgeting but it was 30 minutes later and she was still moving restlessly in the chair.

'Would you shut up?' Draco mumbled into the pillow, though he knew Hermione could hear him.

'This chair is uncomfortable. Would it kill you to go to Ikea?'

'What's Ikea? You know what, I don't care, just shut up.' Draco said, grabbing his pillow and rearranging it slightly.

Draco managed to sleep for what felt like 3 minutes before he got woken up by a sleepy mumble from the chair next to him and he blinked into the darkness as he watched Hermione, who was sleeping lightly, mumbling incoherently and shifting awkwardly in the chair, almost to the point of thrashing. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and looked skyward as he got to his feet and leant down pulling Hermione to him and laying her down onto the bed before climbing in next to her. He gave her a light shove to make sure that she was as far a way from him as possible before letting his eyes close.

The last thing he heard before sleep overcame him was a muffled 'thank you' from beside him.

2 days later.

It was like watching car wreck, Katrina thought as she and Draco stood next to each other as they pretended to be discussing something of high importance when they were actually watching Blaise attempt to ask Hermione on a date.

'This is painful.' Katrina said as she could lip read Blaise telling Hermione how much he liked her.

'I'm actually feeling physically sick.' Draco replied as he watched Hermione blush and look down at her shoes.

'Do you think she'll say yes?' Katrina asked as Hermione threw a smile at Blaise.

'I don't know. She might.' Draco said, trying to ignore the feeling of dread creeping into his stomach.

'This is too weird.' Katrina said shaking her head disbelievingly. 'Oh, I think he just asked her out.'

Both Draco and Katrina did there best at lip reading before watching Hermione suddenly embrace Blaise. In Draco's opinion, it seemed slightly awkward.

'She said yes.' Katrina sighed, shaking her head. 'This was not meant to happen in any way. I'm actually grossed out by this. It's like watching incest or something.'

'It won't last.' Draco said, trying to reassure himself.

Katrina shot Draco a sideways look and let out a smirk. 'Is that wishful thinking I hear?'

'Shut up.' Draco replied, though it didn't stop the insecurity creeping into his voice.

'Oh god, the happy couple are coming over. Act normal.' Katrina said quickly, changing her pose drastically to look as if she were about to start running.

'What are you two lurking over here for?' Blaise asked suspiciously.

'I don't remember you owning this part of the ministry, Blaise.' Katrina said with a nervous laugh before walking away quickly.

'Is she high?' Hermione asked.

'High?' Blaise asked to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Never mind. I better go and catch up on the paper work I've got to do.' Hermione said, giving Draco a small smile before walking away.

'She said yes.' Blaise blurted out the second she was out of ear shot.

'Yes to what?' Draco asked, playing dumb.

'To going out with me.' Blaise said, rocking on the balls of his feet happily.

'Congratulations then.' Draco said, sounding slightly reluctant.

'Thanks.' Blaise said before walking off with a massive grin across his face.

'I wonder if anyone would miss him if I killed him.' Draco muttered to himself as he watched Blaise engage a random person in happy conversation.

………………………………………………

'What the hell are you two doing?' Katrina said, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of Hermione and Draco both lying across his desk, wands pointing upwards with objects hovering above them.

'Seeing how many objects we can hover above us before one of them crashes to the ground.' Hermione replied back as if it was perfectly obvious what they were doing.

'You two must be bored.' She said, not helping the smile that came to her face as she watched the two smile at one another.

'I'm winning.' Draco said as he managed to get even more things above him with his wand while keeping all the others up in the air.

'By 2 objects, Malfoy.' Hermione said as she tried to get another object but the rest of hers came crashing down.

'I win.' Draco said, turning his head to smirk at her.

'You were distracting me.'

'How? My good looks?'

'Did you have to acquire a planning order to fit your ego into the apartment when you moved in?'

'God you're witty, Granger.' Draco said sarcastically, giving her a gentle poke in her ribs with his finger.

Katrina coughed loudly, reminding them both of her presence. 'Isn't it your date with Blaise tonight?'

Hermione looked completely confused for a moment before a look of realization came across her features. 'Oh yeah, yeah it is.'

'Did you just forget?' Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Hermione quickly said defensively as she sat up and swung her legs round so they were hanging over the edge of the desk.

Katrina shot Draco a look and left his office.

'How awkward is it going to be to date Blaise? I mean, it's just odd.' Hermione said, more to herself than to Draco.

'You shouldn't have said you would then.' Draco said, sitting up and sitting next to her.

'One date, that's all it is and I'm sure he'll agree it's too weird and then we'll go back to being friends and that'll be that.'

'Right.' Draco nodded and then paused. 'What if he doesn't though?'

'Doesn't what?'

'Agree that it's weird and wants to date you more?' Draco asked trying to repress the feeling of desperation crawling into his gut.

'Can you really see me and Blaise as a couple? He's just got a crush and he'll get over it.' Hermione said.

Draco shot her a doubtful look but ended up shaking his head as Hermione leapt up from the desk and left his office.

…………………………..

Draco was staring at the page in front of him that he had been staring at for the last hour, not taking a single letter or word in. He glanced at the clock, Hermione and Blaise has been on their date of 2 hours and he was anxiously waiting for her return but he wasn't even sure why. The idea that Hermione would go back to Blaise's made him want to run away and hide somewhere for a very long time.

He suddenly heard a key turning in the door and Hermione strolled in, putting her bag on the table. Draco watched but tried to remain casual. 'How was it?'

'Awkward as hell, we actually had an uncomfortable silence; I've never had an uncomfortable silence with Blaise. I mean, it's Blaise, he's like my older grown up brother.'

'So that would mean you just went on a date with someone who you consider brotherly?' Draco asked slowly.

'Ew.' Hermione said wrinkling her nose. 'But afterwards we talked…and talked and he finally realised that this was not a good idea.'

'So you're back to being friends again? That was quick.'

'I think we are.' Hermione said, lost in thought for a moment before answering more forcefully. 'We are.'

Draco slowly got up and walked around to Hermione. 'Question though, is he over you?'

'I don't know.' Hermione shrugged and sounded like she couldn't care less. 'I love him as a friend and he is truly the person that I would die for if I could but the idea that he actually likes me in that way makes me slightly…sick.'

'Awwwh, young romance.' Draco smirked as Hermione shot him a playful look.

'He asked me about you a lot.' Hermione said softly.

'I think he might have a crush on me.' Draco joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head and was about to walk away when Draco's hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her softly back to him. 'Why did he ask about me?' He asked in complete seriousness.

'That's the thing that confused me, I have no idea. He kept asking if I was getting on with you and whether you were being nice to me, it was the oddest thing and completely unexpected.'

'Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition.' Draco mumbled with a smile.

Hermione's eyes went wide. 'Did you just quote something muggle? Please tell me you did.' Hermione said, smiling up at him.

'I slept with a girl once who kept joking about it.' Draco shrugged, trying to make it seem less of a deal.

'Oh, I've got to owl Harry and tell him you quoted Monty Python.' Hermione said, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

'Don't even think about it, Granger.' Draco said as Hermione ducked away from him and made a move for some parchment. 'Granger!' He yelled, moving after her and wrapping both arms around her waist from behind her and pulling her away.

'Let me go.' Hermione laughed as Draco slung her over his shoulder and dropped her unceremoniously onto the sofa. 'Ow.'

'God, you're heavy.' Draco said, making a show of adjusting his back.

'Compared to you?'

'You saying I'm overweight?'

'I'm saying you're heavier than me.' Hermione stated.

'Well considering I'm 6ft and you're like, what? 2 feet?'

'5ft 3 thank you very much.'

'I was close.'

'You were no where near.'

'Would you stop talking?'

'No.' Hermione said with a big grin. Draco wanted to kick himself as he felt himself reluctantly grinning back at her.

…..

A/N: Please review. I'll bribe you guys if you want. Ok so basically I am going on holiday on the 17th November and I've set myself a deadline of getting the next chapter up sometime before then. Fingers crossed anyway.


	12. The replacement

**Roomies**

Disclaimer- I own nothing…except this story but I don't own any of the characters in it.

A/N: See, I got this posted before deadline. Wahey!! It's longer than other chapters and this one kinda blends into the next chapter which will be posted...sometime soon I hope.

**The replacement**

'This is why I don't have girlfriends.' Draco mumbled angrily as he followed Hermione around the bookstore with about 5 large books in his arms, almost obscuring his view.

'Oh yeah, you don't have girlfriends because you don't like bookstores, that's the reason you're single.' Hermione drawled as sarcastically as possible. 'If you hadn't lost at poker then you wouldn't be here.'

'Damn straight, I'd currently be lying in a bath having you do whatever I want you to do.' Draco smirked as Hermione shot him a look. 'Obviously not in that way, you think I'm letting you touch me?'

'Well suck it up because I want a lot more books.' Hermione said as he let out a long drawn out groan.

'This is unnatural; a pureblood carrying things for a mud-ggleborn.' He quickly corrected himself when he noticed the way Hermione looked at him.

'Oh, get that one.' Draco suddenly said, nodding his head in the direction of the shelf on his left which held a few of the same book. Hermione moved around him and picked it up.

'Karma Sutra for witches and wizards.' Hermione paused. 'No.'

'Could you be more boring and frigid? Go on, you know you want to get it.' Draco tried, adjusting all the books in his arms.

'Why would I want to?'

'True, you're not having any sex but get it for me.'

'You know I've been living with you for a while now and you haven't brought one girl home.' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Don't change the subject.' Draco quickly said as Hermione ventured a few pages in curiously. She tilted her head, confused as she tried to make out the diagram on the page.

'How on earth would you do that?' Hermione asked as Draco stood next to her and tilted his head also.

'I didn't even know you could do that on a broomstick.' They both stared at the page for a few seconds with heads tilted and confused expressions gracing both their faces.

'What you guys buying?' Both Hermione and Draco snapped their heads up to see Ginny standing there with a book in her hand and a smile on her face.

'Err, nothing.' Hermione said, trying to be as subtle as possible about putting the book back. She wasn't quick enough and Ginny quickly grabbed it from her hands.

'The Karma Sutra?' She asked, snapping her head up as she looked accusingly at Hermione.

'It is definitely not what you think.'

'Yeah well obviously, like Granger would ever buy it, let alone try any of them.' Draco stated.

'Hermione, could I have a word alone for a second?' Ginny said, already tugging Hermione away from Draco and down into a different aisle.

'Firstly, shopping with Malfoy? Are you stupid? Since when did you guys hang out together and not throw insults? And please tell me you're not sleeping with him.' Ginny said, folding her arms in front of her.

'How many times do we have to go through this?'

'Many times apparently because I just found you shopping with Malfoy and looking at the Karma Sutra together so I think we do need to go through this a few more times.'

'Gin, I'm fine honestly. We're both fine, nothings happening, he just lost a game of poker is all and that's why he's out with me for the day.'

'Ok, but what would you have to have done if you lost?' Ginny inquired.

'Been his slave for the day.' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. 'It's a good thing that that boy has no poker face.' Hermione winked at Ginny before turning on her heel and walking over to where Draco was still lurking in the sex section.

Ginny watched her go and just couldn't ignore the warning bells going off in her head as she watched from afar as Hermione laughed loudly to something Draco said, him smiling right back at her. It felt unnatural to see them like that and she knew Hermione liked him which made her want to force Hermione to run away from him, knowing that he wouldn't be good for her.

Hermione continued to shop, ignoring Draco's groans of protest and light insults that he was throwing at her around every corner.

'This is it, this is how I'm going to die.' Draco moaned as he steadily got more bored.

'All men are the same, are you all born with the anti-shopping gene or something?'

'It's boring and we're not even shopping for anything interesting.'

'You read.'

'Have I ever told you how amazingly observant you are, Granger?' Draco teased as Hermione hit his arm playfully.

'You should be grateful I wanted to go shopping in wizarding London and not muggle London.' Hermione shot at him to which Draco's face went even paler than usual.

'I would have killed you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes before walking into the next aisle and freezing as she recognised the short, slightly podg woman at the end of the aisle. 'Oh crap, It's Molly Weasley. Why is everyone shopping in this shop on this day? The world hates me.'

'That short woman managed to give birth to all those Weasleys? That's shocking.' Draco said, looking interested. Hermione quickly moved out of eye sight and ducked as she went by the aisle on the other side.

'Get down here.'

'Bookstore sex isn't really for me.' Draco quipped before he felt Hermione grab his shirt and pull him down, the books he was carrying, falling to the floor. 'Calm down, she's gone.'

'She must have been with Ginny, why wouldn't Ginny tell me her mum is here? Oh god, what if Ron is here? We need to leave.'

'Yes!' Draco said with a grin before leaving the store eagerly.

…………..

3 days later

'You've been replaced.' Katrina said as she walked up to Blaise slowly in the corridor at work. Blaise turned from where he was staring down at some documents.

'Replaced?' Blaise asked, confused.

'Well, since you did your awkward date thing with Hermione, she's been avoiding you and totally replaced you as friend.'

'By who?' Blaise asked disbelievingly.

'Guess.' Katrina said, nodding her head in the direction behind Blaise. He turned and was greeted with the sight of Hermione and Draco, walking down the corridor, deep in conversation about something.

Blaise paused and stared hard at them. 'He hates her.' Blaise said, swallowing hard as he watched Hermione put her hand playfully on Draco's forearm.

'I think we both know he doesn't.' Katrina said, looking over his head at the two.

'It's not right! They hate each other and it's just…just wrong. This is my fault.' Blaise said, stumbling for the words.

'So I take it you're not over her?'

'I was never under her.' Blaise paused as Katrina shot him a confused look, which Blaise ignored. 'She could do better and we both know it.'

'Maybe she doesn't want to do better.' Katrina suggested slowly.

'Nothing's happening with them anyway.' Blaise said, hoping to feel more comforted by his own words.

'Well, I was downstairs earlier and I happened to bump into Harry Potter and he told me that Ginny, his girlfriend, had told him that Draco and Hermione were shopping a few days ago and they were both reading the karma sutra... together.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Katrina said with a small smile. 'You know what, maybe Hermione will have a positive effect on him.'

'You believe that? Draco doesn't change.'

'He already has.' Katrina stated, looking pointedly at Draco chatting animatedly to Hermione.

'That's it; I'm going to talk to her.' Blaise said with a determination before turning to stalk down the hall to where Hermione was laughing loudly at something Draco had just said.

'Hey. Granger was just telling me she had a kinky dream about me last night.' Draco said as Blaise approached.

'You wish, it wasn't even a sex dream, you were just there.' Hermione said as she turned towards Blaise and rolled her eyes. 'Everything alright?'

'Fine thanks.' Blaise said, warily looking between the two and feeling left out of something. 'Since when have you two been friends?' Blaise blurted out before he managed to self-edit his words.

Both Draco and Hermione looked completely taken aback by the question and both shifted awkwardly, neither looking Blaise in the eye.

'She's not my friend.' Draco said sincerely before cracking a smile. 'She's my bitch.'

'Oh shut up, if I had won last night I wouldn't have had to cook you dinner.' Hermione said with a small smile playing at her lips. Blaise looked between the two, feeling thoroughly disturbed.

'Anyway, I'm just wondering whether you're going tomorrow.' Blaise asked, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in his gut.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead in confusion. 'Going where?'

'The annual Ministry fireworks display?' Blaise said as if it was perfectly obvious what he was talking about.

'That's tomorrow? Nobody told me!' Hermione said, throwing an accusing glance at Draco.

'There was a memo sent round.' Draco shrugged to which he received a bigger glare from Hermione.

'Wonderful, I haven't even got a date.' Hermione mumbled.

'You can have one of my dates, I've got 4.' Draco said with a smirk to which Hermione ignored him with practiced ease.

…………………………………………

'Ok, I think I'm ready.' Hermione said, walking out of her room with about 4 jumpers on her small frame.

Draco smirked as he looked at her up and down. 'You look…big.'

'Thanks.' Hermione smiled, adjusting herself as she grabbed her gloves and scarf. 'Shouldn't you wear something more substantial?'

Draco looked down at his shirt and trousers before looking up at Hermione. 'Well, I'll wear a cloak over this and perform a warming charm on it.'

'Still, it's about minus 3 out there, you really should wear something more.'

'What are you? My mother?'

'No, thank goodness.' Hermione said, avoiding the glare she knew was coming her way from Draco. 'Where are you meeting your dates?'

'I'm not sure, I'm sure they'll hunt me down when I arrive.' Draco said, throwing his cloak around his body. 'Ready?'

'Yep.' Hermione said tightening her scarf around her neck. 'Do we know what the port key looks like?'

'Nope.' Draco said, shutting the door behind them and making his way out of the building, Hermione following behind him. 'It'll be obvious though considering all the people going to this thing.'

'Which reminds me, when we get there, can you keep at least 100 feet away from me at all times because Ron's going to be there and it's not worth the agro.' Hermione asked as she spotted some wizards walking over to a small box and tugged Draco towards them.

'I'll do even better; I'll keep 200 feet away from you.' Draco said with a smirk as they reached the other wizards. 'I assume this crappy box is the portkey.'

'Yep.' Hermione said as she smiled at some of the wizards she recognised vaguely from work. They gave a quick smile back at her before casting bigger smiles at Draco who ignored them quickly.

Before she knew what happened, she was in the middle of a large field, a few lit torches around them, illuminating the field and all the people milling around. Hermione looked up and noticed how clear the night was, the stars shining above her and she suddenly felt Draco's hand wrap around her wrist gently and tug her towards all the people.

'Time to be sociable, Granger.' Draco said before spotting several high up ministry officials and heading towards them with his best sucking up expression on, leaving Hermione to search for her own friends.

'Hermione!' She whipped her head around as she rubbed her hands together and noticed the Weasley family standing a few metres away.

'Hey everyone.' Hermione smiled as she hugged herself, trying to keep as warm as possible. Ginny gave her a quick hug as Ron smiled at her. She was about to open her mouth but was interrupted as Mr Weasley came up to them, a happy grin on his face.

'Isn't it a wonderful night? Everyone is here and everyone's happy.'

'Yeah, for now but if I see Malfoy, I can't promise not to hex him. He's so smug with his new job and so much money he could swim in it.'

'He's really not that bad, Ron.' Hermione answered quickly. Ginny shot her a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and turning to scan the crown for Harry.

'I am freezing my balls off.' Blaise said cheerily as he walked over and gave Hermione an awkward hug. 'Why we can't have this fireworks thing somewhere where it's warm at night I don't know.'

'Tell me about it. I've got what feels like a million layers on and it's just not enough.' Hermione said as she quickly exchanged a smile with Harry who had made his way over to them.

'Draco around?' Blaise asked. Hermione shut her eyes as she could already feel Ron's enquiring gaze burning into the back of her head, knowing he overheard.

'Why would I know where he is?' Hermione said, trying to give Blaise a pointed look not to push it. Blaise looked confused for a moment before he caught Ron's gaze next to them and quickly shrugged.

The fireworks started and everyone was entranced except Hermione who found her eyes scanning the crowd, searching for a strike of blond hair but she couldn't see him anywhere and sighed to herself, unsure why she even cared.

Once the fireworks ended Hermione joined in the compliments on the amazing wizards who had put it all together and was just about to leave when she saw Chris striding toward her, an easy grin on his face that Hermione felt like slapping off.

'Hi there.' Chris said, eyeing everyone who stood behind her, deep in conversation with one another except Blaise who was half looking at Chris warily.

'Hi.' Hermione mumbled, not feeling in the mood to be speaking to him.

'I just wanted to apologise about everything. I think it was just one big misunderstanding you know?'

'Really? I thought I understood you really well when you practically forced yourself onto me.' Hermione said, turning away from him and shaking her head. She suddenly felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back towards him roughly.

Before she could even register what was happening, she saw Draco come from no where to stand in front of her possessively, wand raised into Chris's face angrily.

'What did I tell you about coming near her?' Draco snarled, not lowering his wand as all the Weasleys, Harry and Blaise stopped talking to watch what was going on in complete bewilderment.

'Look, I just wanted to make up with her.' Chris said, putting his hands up in innocence as he looked passed Draco to Hermione. 'Come on, I know you liked me.'

Hermione took a step forward to stand next to Draco and shook her head. 'No, I don't. Now why don't you go away?'

'Because I really like you.' He said, taking a step towards her and casting a gaze over her body. Draco felt the rage burn into him and before he knew what he was doing, he had hexed Chris 20 feet away from them. Blaise made a grab for Draco but Draco was too quick and already striding to over where Chris lay. He looked up Draco fearfully as he clutched his hurt arm to his side.

'Now, this is my last warning, you go near her or try to get in contact with her and I will make your life hell, understand me?' Draco said, his wand pointing towards his heart. When he received no answer, he pushed his wand into Chris's chest. 'Do you understand me?!' He shouted as Chris quickly nodded.

'Malfoy.' He turned as he felt Hermione's arm wrap around his waist gently and grip him. 'Leave it.' He cast one last glowering look at Chris before letting Hermione guide him away.

Both Hermione and Draco avoided eye contact with all the Weasleys, Blaise and Harry as they walked quickly past them and over to the port key to take them home. Hermione only realised her arm was still wrapped around Draco's waist when she reached the port key and had to let go.

…………………………………

'Mr Malfoy, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, showed his true colours last night when trying to protect girlfriend, Hermione Granger, from a reporter who was thought to be imposing on Miss Granger during the annual ministry fireworks display.' Hermione said, reading slowly from the Daily Prophet as she sat opposite Draco at the table during breakfast. 'The couple, who have been living together for quite some time, kept their relationship private due to their peers not looking on the relationship as a good match.'

'Where do they get this crap?' Draco said, grabbing the newspaper from her as he read to himself.

'Well, none of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to hex him.' Hermione pointed out, taking a bite of toast.

'He deserved it and don't say he didn't because we both know he did.'

'I'm not disagreeing with you but I think you should have thought about the consequences. I am now living in fear of Ron because he knows we live together, thank god he doesn't know where or you would most likely be dead by now.' Hermione rambled.

'Weasel is the least of our worries.' Draco said, not glancing up from reading the paper. 'The whole wizarding world thinks you're my girlfriend. I'm going to have to make a public announcement or something saying it's a lie.'

Hermione let out a long sigh and shook her head. 'When are you going to admit it?'

'Admit what?' Draco asked, looking at her enquiringly.

'That you don't hate me.'

'I hate you, Granger, trust me on this.'

'If you truly hated me, you wouldn't have defended me last night and become all over protective.'

Draco stared at for a moment before replying. 'I think you want me to like you. I think you want me to be protective of you and get all possessive because no one else has ever bothered to care about you that way.' Draco drawled with a slight smirk.

'No, I really don't and don't change the subject.'

'I'm not changing the subject, you are.' Draco replied.

'How am I changing the subject? Oh this isn't worth it.' Hermione said tiredly, getting up from the table and using her wand to quickly clean the plate she used.

'You going into work today?'

'I really should because it's my responsibility to but I don't really want to. I bet Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Ron are all waiting for me to arrive so they can start an inquisition.'

'Granger, technically, I'm your boss so take the day off.' Draco said. 'I'm not going in, heaven forbid.'

'Unlike you, I actually do work at work and plus, Katrina probably needs me.'

'Doubt it, come on just stay home with me and entertain me because I get bored.' Draco asked, shooting her a pleading look. Hermione stared at him for a moment before a smile twitched at her lips and before she knew it, she found herself in loud laughter. 'What is so funny?'

'The idea that you hate me.' Hermione said with a tiny smirk before kissing Draco's cheek and heading for the shower, leaving him stunned and confused behind her.

Draco was about to shout at her when he heard a few pops behind him and turned to be greeted with Blaise, Harry and Ginny. He stood up immediately as his eyes widened in something close to fear as he took in the look on Harry's face.

'Knocking? You guys should try it some time.' Draco said, putting on a look of smugness.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry demanded.

'Still in my bed, I wore her out last night.' Draco said with a smirk, loving the reaction he managed to get from the trio. 'I'm joking. Wow, tough crowd.'

'You're not funny.' Harry said, a glare on his face.

'Ok, why has everyone got a stick shoved up their ass today? If this is about last night, I don't see your problem. I was defending her.'

'Why?' Ginny asked, folding her arms across her chest.

'Why what?'

'Why did you defend her? '

Draco hesitated and opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

'See, that is what worries me about all this, what's in it for you? Why defend her? What's going on that you both aren't telling us about?' Harry asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

'Back off, Potter. Why do you care? Jealous? Or do you feel inferior because Granger doesn't tell you everything and that it wasn't _you_ who defended her last night?'

'You really haven't got a clue what you're talking about.' Harry said, shaking his head in pity.

'We want to know what's going on.' Ginny stated, looking challengingly at Draco.

'Nothing is going on.' Draco replied.

'Then why defend her? Why are you suddenly so chummy with her and being her friend all of a sudden? You _hate_ her.' Blaise said desperately.

Draco let out a long sigh and ran the tips of his fingers through his hair. 'There are things you don't understand, Blaise.'

'Apparently so because when I last checked, you and Hermione were close to killing each other 24 hours of every day.'

'Things change.'

'Obviously,' Blaise paused. 'You know what I really don't understand though? That Hermione is in a job now that gives decent pay that would allow her to get her own place and yet here she is, living with you because she wants to. It's no longer like she needs to live here.'

Draco blinked as what Blaise said fell hard onto his shoulders. He managed to recover quickly and turned on Blaise. 'You're only saying this because you like her and you're not over her.'

'You don't know anything, Draco.' Blaise said, his eyes going darker as he took a step closer to her. 'I never had feelings for her other than friendship, I pretended I did to determine how much she liked you and unfortunately, through that I found out how much you liked her.'

'What?' They all turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped tightly around her form and look of betrayal across her face.

'Hermione…' Blaise trailed off as Hermione shook her head.

'Why did you have to lie to me? Why couldn't you have just asked me?'

'Because you would have lied to me if I asked you out right how you felt about _him_.' Blaise snapped, waving his hand in Draco's direction.

Harry and Ginny who had remained silent whilst watching the exchange take place, shifted slightly and Ginny made a move for Hermione.

'Look, we don't judge you if you like him. We're your friends and we'll adjust…' Ginny said as reassuringly as possible as she felt an urge of loyalty to Hermione, even though she didn't believe her own words.

'Speak for yourself.' Harry muttered darkly under his breath, not taking his eyes off Draco.

'Nothing is going on. Why don't any of you believe us?' Hermione said desperately as she looked around at her friends.

None of them answered but all gave a quick sideways look at Draco before looking down at the floor sullenly.

'Look, we know Malfoy can be charming when he wants to be but he's still the horrible little self absorbed ferret we knew in Hogwarts.' Ginny said slowly.

'I'm right here Weaslette.' Malfoy snapped but Ginny ignored him.

'Why do you all care so much?' Hermione asked slowly.

'Because you're way too good for him. You're too good to be his friend and everything Draco touches gets ruined or hurt.' Blaise told her as Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione briefly looked over at Draco who for a few seconds held a hurt expression on his face before managing to mask it quickly.

'Come and stay with us for a while.' Ginny said. 'We'll make room, we promise.'

Hermione looked down at the floor as she felt a rush of emotions coursing through her, unsure of what to do now. She knew something was happening with Draco but she didn't know what, it was just friendship but there was constantly an undercurrent of something else, something deeper that frightened her. She really didn't want to hang around and find what that undercurrent was though.

'I'll move out tomorrow morning.' She said quietly, almost so no one could hear her, but everyone did and Ginny nodded with a smile. Blaise and Harry sported big grins on their faces but no one noticed the look of complete hurt and anger on Draco's.

'Awesome. Well, that's settled then. We should all go, see you later.' They all gave her a brief hug before flooing out of the apartment quickly, all looking a lot happier than they had when they arrived.

Hermione turned and looked at Draco who was standing still, looking into thin air.

'Malfoy?' Hermione tried slowly.

He gave her a sharp look before ignoring her and walking into his room, slamming his door loudly behind him.

…………………

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Drop me a review and let me know. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you're all lovely:D


	13. Going, Going, Gone

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: It's all JKs except the plot which is mine.

A/N: Thanks to eveyone that reviewed. I really fought with this chapter which is why is took so damn long.

P.S - Sam, my life does feel empty without Lost. Haha. I miss it so much, Febuary can't come soon enough. I miss my Dr Jack. fangirls

**Going, Going, Gone**

Hermione looked down at all the boxes scattered around her and felt a wave of sadness wash over without warning. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want to leave either. Draco hadn't spoken to her since she said she was moving out and she was going to question why he cared so much but she already knew why he cared so much and it frightened her to her very core.

She looked up as she noticed Draco walk out of his room, boxers on and a loose robe around him. He barely made eye contact as he took in the boxes and headed straight to the kitchen, not saying a word.

Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head, piling some more books into the closest box using her wand and trying not to give Draco any attention but he was making it hard for her not to ask what's wrong. She knew though, she knew exactly what was wrong.

'Ok, I think I'm done.' Hermione said loudly as Draco strolled out of the kitchen sipping something from a mug.

'Bye then.' He said, leaning against the sofa casually.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt as she looked at him, almost desperately, hoping to see something like sadness or regret in his eyes but he was masking his emotions perfectly.

'Ok, umm…could you help me bring them downstairs?'

'I'm not really dressed for it. I'm sure you'll be fine.' Draco said coldly, walking over to his bedroom and shutting the door a little too loudly behind him, telling Hermione that he wasn't bereft of all emotion.

She let out a long sigh as she took out her wand and managed to get all the boxes downstairs to where Ginny was waiting, putting the boxes in her dad's car quickly.

'Ready?' Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up at the window to her apartment sadly. 'Give me 2 minutes, would you? I'll be right back.' Ginny reluctantly nodded and she watched Hermione go back inside, climbing the stairs two at a time.

Hermione stepped into the apartment quietly and walked over to Draco's door, giving it a firm knock. It opened a moment later and Draco raised an eyebrow.

'I'm going now.' Hermione said quickly.

'Bye.' Draco said, making a move to shut the door in her face.

'I know you're angry at me.' Hermione said, shoving her foot in the way of the door.

'I'm not angry at you, Granger. I don't care enough to be angry at you.' Draco snapped, attempting to close the door again but finding Hermione's foot in the way.

'Would you stop? Just admit you're pissed off at me for leaving and I'll go.'

Draco looked at her silently for a moment before opening the door wider. 'Fine, I'm annoyed you're leaving, you're letting Blaise, whose idea it was in the first place for you to come here, dictate where you live and who you're friends with.' Draco ranted, taking a step closer to Hermione.

'So you're finally admitting we're friends? Wow, took you long enough.'

'No, we're not friends, friends wouldn't just leave.' Draco said, looking annoyed at himself as the words escaped his mouth.

'It's not like we're never going to see each other, we work on the same floor.' Hermione reasoned, finding it strange having this conversation.

'You know what, just go. I don't care anymore.' Draco said in defeat.

Hermione looked slightly hurt as she nodded, took a breath and headed towards the door. Just before she reached the door, she turned and smiled at him. 'I'm still better than you at poker.'

Draco let a reluctant smile grace his face. 'I'm working on it.'

'I know.' Hermione smiled sadly and turned around, twisting the doorknob and opening it. She was about to walk out when the door slammed shut in front of her and she looked round to see Draco's wand held out towards the door and an unreadable expression on his face.

She looked at him for a moment in confusion, wondering for a moment if he was going to take her hostage. She watched him stride over to her and shook her head. 'Malfoy? What are you-'

She was cut off as he wrapped one hand around the back of her head and pulled her up towards him and kissed her gently, his other hand wrapping tightly around her waist.

She didn't even think about what she was doing as she found herself kissing him back and wrapping both her arms around his neck. She vaguely registered her back hitting the door behind her as she felt Draco press into her and let out a soft moan from the back of his throat.

Hermione felt as if she was having an out of body experience as she felt Draco deepen the kiss and hold her tighter to him as if afraid she was going to disappear at any moment. She didn't feel like herself at all, she wasn't the type to be kissing her school enemy and be enjoying it.

She really wished he didn't taste so good or so intoxicating and she could easily find herself getting addicted to him but she ignored the danger signals going on within her and carried on kissing him slowly, both taking their time over it.

She suddenly felt herself come back into herself as she felt his hand make its way underneath her shirt to her bare skin and she pulled away suddenly, taking a step back quickly and reprimanding herself inwardly for what she had just done.

'I…' She started but couldn't think of anything to say as she let out a whimper and threw the door open behind her and ran downstairs, not stopping to look back.

………………………………………..

'Someone's been avoiding me.' Draco drawled as he leant on the doorframe to where Hermione sat at a table in her office, deeply into her work and papers spread around her.

'I'm busy.'

'I can see that.' He replied, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. 'I had a lovely conversation with Weasley earlier.'

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. 'What did he say?'

'Oh well, as you can imagine he wasn't happy that we lived together and he's thankful you got out before anything happened like me killing you or something.' Draco replied, playing with the side of his robe confidently.

'So he didn't hex you?'

'Oh he tried but Weasley was never very good at that kind of thing.' Draco strolled in and leant against the desk Hermione was sitting at. 'How is living with the Weasels?'

'Fine, thanks.' Hermione said quickly, not looking up at him as she wrote figures down on some parchment.

'Role reversals a bitch, isn't it?' Draco said, a smile still plastered to his face.

'What?' Hermione snapped, looking up at him impatiently.

'Well, last time we kissed, you just couldn't wait to talk to me about it but this second time, you're avoiding me like the plague.' Draco replied cheerfully.

'I always avoid you like the plague.' Hermione replied, looking back down at the table and suddenly finding herself unable to concentrate.

'You didn't seem to avoid me when I had my tongue down your throat.' Draco said, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

Hermione quickly looked around, expecting someone to be listening in. 'Would you shut up? People might hear you.' Hermione whispered harshly. 'Why are you pushing this anyway? I'm a muggleborn, shouldn't you be screaming 'ew' from the top of the nearest building?'

'I'm over that now.' Draco shrugged as Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

'You're over it?'

'I'm over it. You helped with that, sure I hated you, then I disliked you intensely but I soon realised that you weren't half bad.' Draco paused, looking completely unsure of himself all of a sudden. 'I miss you.' Draco said softly.

'Miss me?' Hermione asked slowly, finding her resolve slipping with every word uttered from his lips.

He leant down close to her and smiled. 'Yeah, without you around, there is no one to insult.' Draco smirked and Hermione could tell he was teasing.

'Don't you have work to do instead of sexually harassing me?' Hermione said with a small smile.

'I'm not sexually harassing you, I'm just harassing you.' Draco leaned even closer. 'If you want me to sexually harass you, you'll have to come into my office.'

Hermione turned to him with a disgusted look and shook her head, not even a bit amused. 'I've got work to do, you'll have to do that later.'

'Oh, I'll count on it.' Draco said, running his eyes up and down her body quickly. Hermione blushed deeply, not used to him being this forward and direct with her and she found herself finding it oddly exciting. 'So, found a new apartment yet?'

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that the flirting was over. 'No, I'm looking though. Know anywhere?'

'Actually there is a place that needs someone, there is a bedroom next to mine that needs someone.' Draco said with a grin.

'I'm not moving back in with you.'

'I know you're not…what if I beg?'

'You just have no one to cook and clean for you.'

'You're right, that's why I need you.'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No way. Imagine Ron's face, and Harry's, and Blaise's and basically everyone's.'

'They'll get over it.'

'No, they won't.' Hermione said, shutting the file she was looking at and standing up to face him. 'Now go away, I'm meeting Harry for lunch.'

'I'll only leave if you promise to come in to my office later so I can sexually harass you.' Draco stated, a serious expression on his features.

'I'll throw this at you.' Hermione said, picking up the folder and making a move to throw it as his head.

'I was only joking, Granger, calm down.' Draco smirked, folding his arms in front of him.

'I'm going now.' Hermione quickly said, moving past him and turning around at the last second. 'Wanna play poker tonight?'

Draco grinned quickly. 'Sure.'

And that's when Hermione felt that everything fitted into it's place. She was friends with him, even though he would never admit it, and she had managed to label the kiss they had had as a goodbe kiss which made it easier to dismiss in her mind and stop thinking about it. But the memory still lurked there and the feelings she felt were buried deep within her and she refused to let tem surface afraid of what conclusion she would draw.

………………………………………………………….

'Where does Weaslette think you are right now?' Draco said, staring down at his awful cards and folding immediately.

'I tried telling her I was going to Blaise's until she pointed out that Blaise was at some business meeting tonight and then I tried telling her I was working late but she realised I was lying already.'

'So she knows you're here? In the devil's lair?' Draco asked, picking up the cards and shuffling.

'Yeah she knows but she sat me down and gave me a lecture and I've got a curfew before she comes looking for me.'

Draco let out a snort. 'What time is your curfew?'

'I've got about 20 minutes until she storms this place with ministry officials claiming you've killed me.' Hermione smiled and Draco found himself smiling back at her, not feeling at all like himself.

'Why don't you owl her and tell her you're staying later?'

'Never mess with a Weasley. She will still storm this place.' Hermione said, shifting closer to the fire. 'What have you done with my room?' Hermione looked longingly over at the door that she used to be in.

'Nothing yet.' Draco shrugged, looking at his new set of cards and folding again with a curse. 'These cards hate me.'

'Just go in with a bad hand.'

'No.' Draco replied, giving her a smile.

'We're friends right?' Hermione asked slowly, feeling completely insecure.

Draco looked up at her and his first urge was to tell her that he wasn't, that he didn't care about her and that he would never be her friend but he knew it would be a lie. 'Yeah.' He answered quickly. 'I fold.'

Hermione smiled briefly. 'Again?'

'I think bad luck is on my side.'

'Just go in with a bad hand already.'

'No, that's too risky.'

'Never seemed the cautious type.'

'I'm only cautious on some things.' Draco said, throwing her a meaningful look as she placed the stack of cards down in front of him again.

'I should probably get going.' Hermione said, taking a quick look at the clock. Draco nodded but didn't make a move to get up. 'Oh, don't strain yourself to say goodbye.'

'Why do I need to move to say goodbye?' Draco said, reclining back and lying on the floor, arms behind his head.

'Lazy.'

Draco let out an exaggerated huff and stood up and followed Hermione to the door. 'See you tomorrow at work.'

'Yeah.' Hermione said, her hand on the doorknob behind her. Both seemed unreasonably nervous and Draco did his best to avoid eye contact whilst Hermione fidgeted slightly.

'Bye.' Draco said, leaning in and for a moment Hermione panicked until she felt his lips press quickly against her cheek. A faint blush went straight to Hermione's cheeks and see quickly turned and left before Draco could notice.

Hermione rushed back to the Burrow and on entering came face to face with Harry who looked angry about something.

'Hey.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Hi, where have you been?'

'You're going to pretend like you don't know?'

'He's bad news, Hermione.' On seeing Hermione's expression he quickly carried on. 'I know, I know, nothing is going on with him but the fact you guys are friends is just not right. He wants to be friends with you for something, he doesn't believe in getting invested in something unless he gets something out of it.'

'Since when did you know the psychology of Draco Malfoy?'

'Do you not remember Hogwarts? Do you not remember what he did there and how he treated you or have you completely forgotten all that?' Harry asked loudly.

'I remember but he's changed.'

'Slytherin's don't change. He wants you for something and none of us know what yet but we'll find out.'

'None of us?' Hermione repeated, feeling herself getting angry. 'Have you all been having conferences behind my back about this?'

'We're worried, Hermione.' Harry tried but Hermione threw up her hand in his face.

'I'm going to bed.' Hermione snapped before grabbing her things and stomping up the backstairs.

………………………..

Hermione tossed and turned fitfully on her small mattress on the floor of Ron's bedroom and couldn't get to sleep as she heard Harry's words echo in her mind. She didn't think she was naive about Draco in any way, she knew what he could do and who he was and it didn't bother her in the slightest. But maybe that was the problem.

She got up slowly and tiptoed out of the room, being careful not to wake Ron, before standing by the fireplace downstairs and picking up some floo powder and uttering words softly before stepping into the fire and being transported.

She blinked into the darkness of the living room as she pulled her pyjamas closer to her as she felt the cold wrap around her. She walked over to the familiar brown door and creeped inside slowly.

She tried to make out where things were in the darkness but she still ended up banging into a few items, causing them to fall to the floor and land loudly.

'Lumos.' She suddenly heard a voice say behind her and she whipped around to see Draco sitting up in bed with his lit up wand in front of him and looking around his room sleepily.

Hermione stilled and gave him an embarrassed smile. 'Morning.'

'What the hell is the time?'

'Only 1am.' Hermione shrugged.

'What are you doing here, Granger?' Draco asked, sitting up fully in his bed as he took in her appearance.

'I couldn't sleep.' She shrugged.

'So you thought you'd come and bunk in with me?' Draco said, amused.

'Actually, I just wanted to chat.'

'At 1am?'

'Yes. Sorry, I shouldn't have disturbed you.' Hermione whispered before turning and making a move to leave.

'Well, I'm awake now.' Draco muttered, running his hand through his hair and moving slightly in his bed, his invitation to Hermione obvious.

'Thanks.' Hermione said gratefully as she crawled in next to him, pulling the covers tight up to her neck as she tried to warm up. 'Me and Harry had an argument. And it wasn't even a big deal but, I never thought out of all the things in the world, that we'd argue over you.'

Draco remained silent but gave a quick nod and moved closer to her. 'Well, do you really think coming here is helping?'

**Hermione looked up at him slowly and shook her head. 'I can't stay away from you.'**

Draco's first instinct was to make a joke about it and be his usual patronizing self but he bit his lip and refrained.

'If this is your way of getting a promotion at work, Granger…' Draco teased gently as Hermione rolled her eyes.

'What kind of person would seduce their boss to get a promotion?'

Draco smirked secretively. 'So, you thought Katrina got her job based on her intelligence and smart wit, did you?'

Hermione looked over at him in puzzlement. 'Excuse me? I don't believe you.'

'I don't care if you believe me or not but you should know what it takes to get promoted in this world.'

'Are you seriously suggesting Katrina had sex with you to get a promotion?'

'Yep.'

'I think I've lost a bit of respect for her. Doesn't she believe in working her way up?'

'No one does. Money or sex is the only way.'

'Whatever.' Hermione said, waving him off as she snuggled further in the duvet and closer to Draco.

'Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Anything other than Potter?' Draco said, looking down at the mass of brown hair by his shoulder.

'Don't remember.' Hermione muttered sleepily, her eyes shut with a peaceful smile on her lips.

He gave out a long sigh and looked back down at her, shaking his head, feeling the urge to make her leave but knowing he wouldn't be able to so he gave in and moved to lie fully down and let sleep overcome him.

When he woke up, he wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione gone but he was surprised by the disappointment he felt at her not being there.

………………

It slowly became a regular thing, for Hermione to creep out to Draco's every night and return before sunrise. She was increasingly shocked that no one had picked up on what she was doing. She knew she would get found out eventually but she had started not to care. At night they'd lie next to each other and just chat about anything and everything in the world until one of them fell asleep.

But there was something different about this night as she crept in. The lights were still on in the living room and Draco's door wasn't fully shut like usual when he slept or was trying to sleep. She glanced around but nothing seemed out of place so she slowly walked to the door when she heard noises drifting to her from the other side. She could clearly hear Draco murmuring something in a tone of voice she had never heard him ever speak to her with. She cautiously stepped closer to the crack in the door and suddenly heard a female giggle from the other side before groaning. Hermione blinked and took a step away from the door as she came to an unwelcome assumption about what was happening on the other side of the door. She put her hand over her mouth and fled the room, trying to ignore the tears pricking at her eyes.

A/N - Please review and I know how annoying it is to press that little button and type something in but go for it. Even if you're just telling me you're favourite colour. :D


	14. Going in circles

**Roomies**

A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a good new year. Well, I am now an expert on my reviewers favourite colours. Thanks :D Blue seemed to be a favourite.To all the people who have PMed me to ask me to review their fics and I haven't yet, please give me time because I'm working through them slowly.

**Going in circles**

She felt tears prick at her eyes and tried to shake herself into not caring as she walked the streets of London, the hussle and bustle helping to distract her but she was still feeling angry and hurt. She tried to think as rationally as possible and tried to organise her feelings slowly but she just came to the same conclusion; that she wanted to hurt and maim Draco in any way she could. She knew it didn't make sense but she felt deeply betrayed by him, almost felt like she had been cheated on but quickly pushed that out of her mind as she reminded herself they were just friends. But if they were just friends, she wondered why it hurt so much and made her so upset thinking about him with another girl.

She crept back onto her mattress in the Weasleys house, glad that no one had noticed she had gone, and laid down and stared at the ceiling, willing herself to think of anything but the noises of Draco with some anonymous female.

In the morning she stomped downstairs loudly, her blanket wrapped tight around her as she fell onto a stool next to Ginny who gave her a curious glance.

'You OK?'

'No.' Hermione replied simply.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked in concern, lowering her voice as Ron strolled into the room.

'It's nothing. I'm going to get ready for work.' Hermione said, standing back up.

'But you've just got down here, don't you want breakfast?'

'No. I'm fine.' Hermione replied, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes which suddenly seemed to ache.

'Hermione, you're not alright.'

'I'm fine.' She bit back quickly, wrapping the blanket tighter around her and disappearing back upstairs to try and talk herself into actually turning up for work.

…………….

She walked cautiously through the Ministry lobby, keeping her head low to try and hide the bags under her eyes. She got to the lift and gave out a sigh as she was left alone, the doors closing in front of her. They immediately opened again on the same floor as Draco rushed in beside her, breathing heavily.

'Morning, Granger.' He said cheerfully, looking down at her with a oblivious smile. Hermione twisted her head and shot him a glare that she hoped represented the hatred she felt towards him at that moment. 'You look like hell. What's wrong?'

'Leave me alone.'

'Well, we're in a lift right now so it's hard for me to leave you alone.' Draco explained looking around the bare lift. Hermione remained silent, her head bowed down to the floor. 'Seriously, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Hermione said, her tone contradicting her words.

'It's obviously not nothing. Talk to me.' Draco tried.

'No.' Hermione said defiantly, knowing she was acting like a child but not caring.

Draco shifted awkwardly as the tension between them grew and he snapped, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the ceiling of the lift and muttering a spell causing it to stop in its tracks.

'What has got you so…' Draco trailed off, waving his and at her current demeanour.

'I hate you.' Hermione said, sounding more upset than angry as she made no move to get the lift back to life.

'You're back to hating me now? What have I done to deserve this honour?' Draco said, a small smile on his lips as he leant his back against the opposite wall Hermione was leaning on.

'I came round last night.' Hermione stated, expecting Draco to click on why she was angry.

'Right. So?'

'So?' Hermione asked incredulously, pushing herself off of the lift wall toward him. 'So, you were with a girl.'

Draco paused and looked pensive for a moment before nodding. 'I was. Her name's Claudia and she's from Italy, visiting from their International department.'

Hermione blinked, not expecting it to feel this bad hearing him speak so openly about some girl. She looked down and shook her head, shutting her eyes as she tried to control the urge to hurt him.

Draco observed her silently for a moment and he couldn't help but let an amused smile curve onto his lips. 'Are you jealous, Granger?'

'Why would I be jealous?'

'Because I'm one of the hottest wizards in England and you want me all to yourself?' Draco said, taking a step towards her with a grin.

Hermione took a step back, her back hitting the wall as she tried to reign in the anger she was feeling towards Draco's careless attitude. 'For once, could you stop acting like some immature, egotistical asshole and realise that I'm upset?'

Draco watched her, his expression softening as he took in her distressed expression. 'You're upset because I had a woman round last night? Sounds like you're jealous to me.'

'I'm not jealous.' Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly. Draco edged forwards her with a teasing smile.

'You are, aren't you? You thought I had some hot, Italian chick round and we spent the entire night having hot, mad, passionate sex in my bed.' Draco said, letting it fall as a statement not a question.

'You didn't?' Hermione said, looking at him with narrowed eyes, not helping the hopeful tone in her voice.

'Would it matter if I did? I mean, why would you care if I slept with every female in the ministry? I'm single and I can do whatever I want.' Draco said smugly, baiting her.

Hermione glared at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. 'You didn't sleep with her, did you?' Hermione said, realization dawning on her.

'Tell me why it would bother you and I'll tell you the answer.'

'Malfoy, just tell me if you-'

'Uh uh, tell me why you care.' Draco said, looking down at her, his eyes piercing into hers.

'I'm not rising to this, Malfoy.'

'Tell me why you care.' Draco said, his voice suddenly turning serious and stern.

Hermione swallowed and turned her gaze away from his enquiring one, thinking he would be able to ready all her thoughts by staring into her eyes.

'Tell me why you care.' He said softly, almost whispering into her ear.

Hermione swallowed, a rush of emotions bombarding her from no where as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She had her pride and she wanted to tell him she didn't care but she had already blown that to pieces.

'I…'She started but trailed off as Draco gave her an expectant look. 'I just think you should be more responsible.' Hermione said lamely, knowing he wouldn't believe that.

He shook his head and looked slightly hurt as he took a step back. 'Be more responsible? Granger, just tell me honestly why you care and I'll back off.'

'Why do you want to know if I care?' Hermione challenged. Draco gave an annoyed sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, turning around and facing the wall and shaking his head.

'Stop going around in circles.' Draco said, turning back around, looking exhausted with the conversation.

'Look,' Hermione said, taking a cautious step forward. 'Stop playing games and tell me if you slept with her.'

'Tell me why you care and I'll tell you if I slept with her.' Draco smirked as Hermione looked like she wanted to throttle him. They both observed one another in silence for what felt like an hour but in reality was only a minute.

'You never slept with her.' Hermione stated, giving an audible sigh of relief as she came to her own conclusion without any prompting from Draco.

'I never said that.' Draco said, enjoying watching the emotions cross Hermione's face.

'Why are you being -' Hermione started.

'Come here.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione said, folding her arms protectively over her chest.

'Come here.' He repeated, pushing himself up from where he leant.

Hermione eyed him warily before walking slowly towards him cautiously. When she reached him she gave him an expectant look before Draco wrapped his arms around her and her head fell against his chest, her arms going around his waist. He buried his head in her hair and breathed in slowly before leaning down towards her ear. 'I didn't sleep with her. We did kiss but I never slept with her.'

'I know.' Hermione said in a voice as close to content as Draco had ever heard it.

He held her close, not wanting to let her go but he suddenly felt a part of his anatomy respond to how close her body was and he gently pushed her away, afraid of what that meant and afraid Hermione had felt it.

'We should go.' Draco said nervously turning his back on her, pulling out his wand and uttering a spell that caused it to sprung into life. The door opened on their floor to Katrina giving them a look of amusement. She turned to Draco and wiggled her eyebrows.

'This lift normally doesn't take that long, if you guys were going to have sex in a lift, could you guys have done it at a less busy time of day?'

'We weren't doing that.' Draco said, giving her a warning look.

'I'm not judging you guys, I'm just suggesting you do it at another time of day is all.' Katrina said as both Draco and Hermione stepped passed her without answering.

'Draco!' A female voice said with a slight accent from behind them. Both Hermione and Draco turned to see the owner of the voice wobble up to them in too high heels.

'Claudia.' Draco said with a forced smile. A look of realization crossed Hermione's face as she took the girl in who could easily have been a super model in a past life.

The girl shot Draco a flirtatious smile before giving a critical look at Hermione which both Draco and Hermione picked up on. 'This is Hermione Granger.' Draco said, an almost proud tone to his voice as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as she shook hands with Claudia.

Hermione couldn't help the grin that rose onto her face as she felt Draco's protective grip warm her and felt a stab of smugness hit her as Claudia's eyes seem fixed on Draco's arm. She didn't want to assume his arm around her waist meant more than he meant it to but she just couldn't help the elation she felt.

Claudia, who didn't hide her disdain at seeing Draco with his arm around some plain looking girl, turned to Draco with another blinding smile. 'Last night was fun, we should do it again some time. I think I'm free tonight actually…'

Draco looked at her critically, feeling Hermione tense suddenly at his side. 'Sorry, I'm a little busy tonight.'

'Oh?' Claudia replied, her gaze landing on Hermione for a beat before moving back to Draco. 'Well, when are you free?'

'I think it's best if we keep our relationship professional, don't you?'

'Since when?' Claudia asked, her hands landing on her hips and a displeased expression taking over her face. 'Last night you didn't seem bothered.'

Hermione shot a glare at Claudia. 'I better go, Katrina needs me.' Hermione said, removing Draco's arms from her waist gently.

'Oh ok, have a good day at work, baby.' He said sweetly, kissing her gently on the cheek whilst giving her a wink. Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head, knowing he was using her to get rid of Claudia.

………….

Hermione knocked anxiously on Draco's office door, awaiting a reply. He opened it and gave her a smile.

'You're late for the meeting. It starts in less than a minute, now get your ass up to the 10th floor where everyone is probably waiting for you.' Hermione said quickly, motioning him to follow her.

'Granger, they can't start without me so calm down.' Draco said, following her slowly to the lifts. Hermione shot him an annoyed glance before getting into a lift.

They arrived at the meeting a moment later, Hermione apologising profusely for being late to all the ministry officials there and taking a seat in between Katrina and Draco, with Blaise across the table from her.

Hermione was so happy to be part of the meeting she sat there, hanging on every word anyone said and barely noticed Draco about to drop off to sleep next to her in boredom until a particular question was asked to him and Hermione turned to find him, eyes closed leaning on his hand.

She gave him a kick under the table and looked up, scanning around and getting déjà vu.

'Draco, what do you think?' The head of the Ministry asked.

Draco smirked as he could tell Hermione was doubtful he was going to say anything of relevance considering he hadn't been listening. 'I don't think we should cooperate with them as it's clear their true desire is to take control of our department which would cause loss of control in other areas of the ministry. I know their offer is a good one but do we really want Europeans controlling our International department? We have enough money from other departments to retain all staff at this point.'

Hermione just stared at him in complete bewilderment and looked towards the Minister.

'I completely agree. Case closed.' The Minister said, quickly moving onto a different topic.

Hermione started to write down more notes on a bit of parchment when she suddenly felt Draco's hand land firmly on her thigh. She snapped her head towards him in annoyance but she found he wasn't looking at her.

She wrapped her hand around his and threw it off roughly but he just brought it right back but this time moved towards her inner thigh and she was suddenly glad she was wearing trousers and not a skirt.

She tried again to push his hand off and give him a glare but he wasn't paying any attention and just returned his hand back to its place on her thigh every time.

She turned over a spare bit of parchment and scrawled 'stop sexually harassing me' on it before shoving it in front of Draco who looked down towards it and smirked. He quickly wrote something in the spare space and pushed it back towards Hermione, not moving his hand from her thigh.

She looked at the messy writing. 'In future, please wear a skirt to meetings. D.'

Hermione tried to muster up her best disgusted expression but the blush covering her cheeks made it invalid.

Suddenly another piece of parchment was shoved in front of her, this time from the other side of her and she turned to look at Katrina who gave her a pointed look. Hermione looked down and read it slowly. 'Tell Draco to stop feeling you up under the table.'

Hermione turned towards Katrina with embarrassment and tried to tell her with her eyes that she wasn't encouraging it, afraid Katrina would some how lose respect for her. Katrina merely smirked back and looked back at who was talking.

Blaise gave all 3 of them a curious expression from his side of the table but was oblivious to anything that was happening.

Once the meeting was over Hermione stood up quickly and practically ran out of the room, nearly knocking down 3 people in the process.

She returned to her desk and practiced her sorry speech to Katrina who she knew probably didn't care what her and Draco did, but she certainly did.

'You ran out of there like the devil was chasing you.' Katrina said, smiling kindly at her.

'I'm so sorry about what you thought was happening in there. I had my full attention on the meeting the entire time and I made about 30 pages of notes.'

Katrina looked at her critically for a moment before a small smile twitched at her lips. 'Ok, let's for a moment say I did have a problem with the fact you were writing notes to someone and letting them touch you under the table during a very important meeting…who would I go to, to report you? Now think carefully, Hermione.' Katrina said, almost patronizingly.

Hermione looked down and sighed. 'Malfoy.'

'Got it in one and considering he was the other one not paying attention, it wouldn't get me very far. Anyway, I don't mind what you do in meetings, they are so boring that I drew pictures of different broomsticks on my parchment.'

'I never knew you could run that fast, Granger.' A voice drawled from the doorway and both Hermione and Katrina turned to look at him. 'Could you give us a minute, Kat?'

Katrina smirked. 'God, you guys are like animals, first the lift, now this office?' She said leaving them alone.

'You coming round mine tonight?' He asked casually, though Hermione felt a new feeling of nervousness set in, afraid there was a hidden meaning in what he was saying.

'I don't know yet.' Hermione said, turning to face the mess of notes on her desk and stacking them in front of her.

'You don't know?'

'No, I don't.'

'What can I do to persuade you?' Draco asked, leaning close to her.

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him. 'Why are you like this? Why are you so interested in me?'

'Well aren't you modest?'

'You can talk.' Hermione said with a slight huff. 'No seriously, what's in this for you?'

Draco shook his head in confusion. 'Where has this all come from? Have your friends been saying something?'

Hermione sighed, running her hand through her hair. 'I'm normal, Ok? I don't have a size 0 figure, my legs don't go on for miles, my hair is frizzy 90 of the time, for enjoyment I like reading massive history books and I have never turned heads in my entire life and I'm fine with that. So, why me?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm plain and the only reason I could ever think that would get me attention from some one like you is if you want something.'

'Where the hell is this all coming from? I don't care how my friends look.' Hermione let out a loud snort. 'I don't! I know I'm pretty shallow most of the time and generally self absorbed but you're different and I like you, for you.'

Hermione stared at him, wanting deeply to believe in what he was saying but all she could hear were Harry's words echoing in her head about Draco wanting something from her.

'I want to believe you.'

'Granger, stop getting all mushy on me and stop thinking so much about everything in your life for once and just coast for a while.' Draco said, taking her hand slowly and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. 'You're right.'

'I'm always right.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him, missing the look of pure guilt that crossed Draco's face.

……….

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got over 100 reviews somehow.

Please clickety click click that little button down there somewhere. Why not include your favourite food?


	15. Easy Lies

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: It wasn't mine in the last chapter and it won't be mine now. I'm just abusing JKs characters.

**Easy Lies**

Hermione smiled slowly as she felt the morning sun beat down onto her skin and she quickly buried herself further into the warm covers before opening her eyes again tentatively. They soon snapped open as she realised where she was and who she was still with.

'Malfoy.' Hermione said quietly, giving his sleeping form a shove. 'Malfoy!'

'Wassit?' Draco mumbled sleepily moving over slightly to press into Hermione.

'Why didn't you wake me?' Hermione said, throwing the covers off her and making an attempt to get out of bed but Draco reached out and grabbed her before she could move. She gave out a huff as she fell back against him and Draco leaned over to rest his head in the crook of her neck. She would never get used to how clingy and affectionate Draco was in the mornings because it was such a change to what he was like during the day and she hated the way she felt every morning when he would kiss her on the cheek and she would have to remind herself they were just friends.

'All the Weasleys will know I didn't sleep there last night and they're probably sending out a search party for me right now.' Hermione said forcefully, trying to unwrap Draco's arm from her. Draco barely moved and kept his eyes closed, ignoring Hermione's attempts at getting up.

'Stop struggling.'

'Let me go.' Hermione ordered.

'God, I bet you're a firecracker in bed.' He drawled sarcastically into her ear as Hermione tried again to get out of his grasp by pushing back against him. 'Carry on doing that and we're going to have a different kind of problem on our hands.'

She immediately stilled and threw him a disgusted look behind her to where he lay, smirking up at her.

Hermione carried on attempting to shove Draco away until she heard a knock from the main door outside the bedroom. Draco's eyes slipped open curiously and sat up slightly, keeping his hold on Hermione.

'Someone's at the door.' Hermione said pointedly.

'Can't you go and get it?'

'It could be Ron or someone looking for me! I need to hide. Now go and open it.' Hermione ordered. Draco mumbled something under his breath before moving the cover off him and rubbing his eyes before heading out of the bedroom and over to the door, not bothering to put anything over his boxers.

Draco opened the door and staggered back sleepily as Ginny pushed past him and looked around the apartment accusingly. 'I know she's here. Where is she?' Ginny said loudly, looking around the apartment quickly.

'Excuse me?' Draco said, still trying to wake up.

'Hermione. Where is she? I know she spent the night here last night.' Ginny said, stopping from her search and turning around to face him, her hands on her hips.

'I haven't seen Granger.' Draco mumbled sleepily.

'You think I believe that?' Ginny asked, heading for the bedroom door. Draco's eyes widened and he made a move to stop her but Ginny had already thrown the door open. Draco followed Ginny in and was pleasantly surprised to find the room empty and he let a slight smirk out.

'See? She's not here and never was. Now get out, it's early.' Draco snapped, giving her a look.

Ginny still didn't look completely convinced but she certainly looked less determined. 'Ok, well if you see her, can you let us know?' Ginny said slowly, her tone changing.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' Draco said casually, running his hand through his sleep tussled hair.

'Bye.' Ginny said awkwardly, leaving the apartment quickly.

Once the door had shut, he stalked back into the bedroom and looked around curiously. 'Granger? Come out, come out, wherever you are.'

'Veil charm.' Hermione said, appearing beside him. 'I better go and try and come up with an excuse for where I was last night.'

'Yeah but after you've done that, come back here. It's Saturday and I get bored on Saturdays.'

'I don't know if I'll be able to.' Hermione explained, pulling on some clothes over her PJs.

'Well, if I see you, I see you.' Draco shrugged.

'Yeah...' Hermione said nervously, walking over to the door and turning as Draco came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed deeply and Draco smirked knowingly as she turned and quickly left.

………….

'Where have you been?!' Molly Weasley squealed as Hermione entered the burrow. Hermione looked around and found the entire Weasley family there, plus Harry and Blaise. 'We've asked everyone where you are. Look, even Blaise is here.'

Hermione turned to look at Blaise and found a completely unreadable expression on his face which she knew meant he wasn't in a good mood.

'Sorry guys. I bumped into a muggle friend and we spent the night catching up. I should have owled you and I'm sorry.'

Few people looked at all convinced by this. 'What was her name?' Blaise asked, taking a step forward. Hermione felt her pulse heighten as she looked at Blaise's enquiring gaze. She could lie to many people but few people could tell she was lying and unfortunately for her, Blaise was always good at knowing when she wasn't telling the truth.

She looked at the floor, hiding her eyes. 'Samantha Becker. She was my mum's friends daughter.'

'Uh huh.' Blaise said thoughtfully. 'Never heard you mention that name before.'

'Well, you don't know the names of all my friends, Blaise.' Hermione said nervously, not liking having all their eyes on her.

Blaise nodded and tapped his lip with the end of his finger slowly. 'So, when did you last see Draco?'

She could feel her face go slightly red and hoped that everyones peiercing gaze didn't pick it up.

'I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer.' Hermione replied, her hands on her hips. 'What is this? An intervention?'

Blaise shrugged as Harry moved forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'We love you.'

'I know.' Hermione said, confused. 'Look, I don't know what you guys think but I was with Sam last night. We were catching up and I really don't understand why I need to explain myself to you guys.'

'How about we make a deal? You tell us all the truth right now about where you were last night and we'll never mention the ferrets name ever again and this will be the last you hear about it.'

Hermione swallowed nervously and couldn't realise what she was about to do. 'I was with Sam last night.' There was an audible sigh of relief as people assumed their Hermione would never lie to them but Blaise still held a sceptical expression.

'Well, now that's settled…how about I make everyone a large breakfast?' Molly said, breaking the tension.

……………………………

'So…' Blaise started as he joined Hermione just outside the burrow where she was sitting by herself, staring out across the cold field.

'If you've come to lecture me in any way, I don't wanna hear it.' Hermione said quietly, wondering what was happening to her.

'Now why would I need to lecture you? You haven't done anything wrong.' Blaise said in a tone that suggested he was unhappy with her. 'Guilty conscience?'

'Excuse me?' Hermione said, turning to face Blaise slowly.

'One thing you should know. Gryffindors are generally trusting of their own. Ginny, Potter and Weasley all take whatever you say as truth if you sound convincing enough because that's who they are. You can misguide Gryffindors easily, that's why Hogwarts was so much fun. But you see, I wasn't in Gryffindor, I was in Slytherin and we don't trust anyone and we're all built with a lie detector at birth.' Hermione stared at him, expecting him to continue. 'You were with Draco last night.'

'I've already told you I wasn't.'

'And I've just told you that I know you're a liar.'

Hermione looked down at her shoes and took in a ragged breath, knowing she had been found out.

'You going to tell them?'

'No.' he replied simply, staring straight ahead.

'Thank you.'

'I'm not happy about any of this but you're an adult and you should make decisions by yourself, even if I know they're bad ones.' He paused, as if working himself up to ask something. 'Are you sleeping together?'

'No, we're not. Well, no we sleep in the same bed but nothings happened.' Hermione rushed. Blaise looked relieved as he nodded.

'So you guys are friends?'

'Something like that. I don't think we know how to define it.' Hermione shrugged, wrapping her robe tighter around her. 'Are you ok with this?'

'I'm trying. I can pretend to fine with you two for now.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' He paused before staring at her intently. 'I'm sorry about everything. For lying to you about my feelings for you and for basically pushing you into living with Malfoy and then not taking any responsibility for what's happened between you two.'

Hermione shrugged. 'You mean more to me than anyone you know that and I'm sorry about forcing you into lying to me to find out things. I love you.'

'Do you love me more than Potter?' Blaise smirked.

'Blaise.' Hermione warned, his name being an answer.

'I better go.' Blaise said as he turned and gave her a quick hug before getting up and heading back inside.

After that Hermione found it increasingly hard to go and visit Draco at night as she felt increasingly guilty about lying to her friends and decided it was best to keep the night time visits to a minimum but it didn't stop her visiting him during weekends and they barely spent a moment apart, much to Katrina's and Blaise's annoyance. On more than one occasion Katrina had suggested Hermione start working for Draco instead of her.

……

Hermione practically skipped into Draco's office, collapsing on a chair with a massive grin as Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

'I have finally found somewhere to live. It's not massive but it'll do.' Hermione said cheerily.

'So this is a definite no to moving back in with me?'

Hermione shot him a look. 'Yes, it's a definite no. This place is lovely though, right in the centre of muggle London and the shops are only a-'

'I'm sorry, what did you just say?' Draco said, looking highly disturbed.

Hermione gave him a confused look before repeating what she had said in her head and trying to pinpoint what had offended him. 'Huh?'

'You just said _muggle_ London.' Draco stated as if she was obviously wrong and she should correct herself.

'Yes. Muggle London. I don't know if you've been very observant but I am a muggle born witch and I can live in a muggle area without killing them.'

'That was low, Granger.'

'It's true.' Hermione said, shooting him a glare, her cheery demeanour long gone. Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath to which Hermione only heard a bit off. 'What did you just say?'

'I said that it's obviously your time of the month.' Draco repeated louder. Hermione stood up suddenly and glared at him, her hands clenching at her side.

'Idiot.'

'Bitch.'

'Asshole.'

……………..

'Hey, Draco.' Draco turned around to see one of his friends from another floor stroll up to where he was standing in the doorway to one of the meeting rooms.

'Marcus.' Draco nodded in recognition.

'I was wondering if I could ask you something.'

'Shoot.' Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

'That Hermione girl…Hermione Granger?' Draco nodded before indicating for him to continue. 'Well, I was wondering if she was seeing anyone. I know there were rumours about you two in the papers but they were obviously false. So..is she…available?'

Draco stood up straight and his brain rushed with options of how to handle this situation. 'She's a bit ugly. You could do better.' He tried.

'Aren't you friends with her?' Marcus asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, doesn't mean I have to think she's pretty.'

'Well, we're not all as shallow as you so…is she single?'

'She's a lesbian.' Draco tried again, trying to keep his face as straight as possible.

'She is?' Marcus asked in a tone that obviously said he didn't believe it in the slightest.

'Oh yeah, biggest lesbian I've ever met. All she talks about all day long is breasts and more breasts.'

Marcus put both of his hands onto his hips and fixed Draco with a cold gaze. 'She's not a lesbian. You don't think I'm good enough for her, do you?' He said, sounding deeply hurt.

'It's not that-'

'It is that, why else would you try and put me off her?'

Draco looked down at the floor and ran his hand threw his blond hair before looking up at him. 'She isn't really single.'

'Oh?' Marcus said, sounding disappointed. 'I didn't know. She seeing anyone I know?'

'Err, no not really, they have a complicated relationship. They don't like to talk about it.'

'Oh, please tell me she's not dating Blaise Zabini.'

Draco let out a snort of laughter. 'Nah, definitely not him. I'll let you know if she becomes available.'

'Thanks.' Marcus muttered, turning around and walking away.

Hermione suddenly came around the corner with a look on her face that told him she'd heard enough of their conversation to be annoyed.

'I'm a lesbian now?'

'Granger..' Draco started, watching her face go slightly red.

'Why did you do that?'

'If I'm not allowed to sleep with anyone, you're not allowed to date anyone.' He said simply.

'What? I never said you couldn't sleep with anyone.' Hermione aid indignantly.

'What was the little hissy fit in the lift then?' Hermione didn't answer, much to Draco's amusement. 'Exactly.' He paused thoughtfully. 'How about I let you date if you let me sleep with people?'

Hermione looked at him critically and what she saw staring back at her was a man who very much wanted her to not agree to those terms and conditions. He would rather not get laid and know she wasn't dating and Hermione felt her insides turn in nervousness. But she always rose to a challenge.

'Ok.' She smiled. 'Now what section did that nice young man work in?' Hermione said, looking down the corridor, making a show that she was going to go after him.

Panic seized Draco, her answer completely shocking him. 'He's gay.'

Hermione smirked. 'Stop it, Malfoy. This is childish, we're not in school anymore, we're adults.'

'What's your point?' Draco asked, looking annoyed.

'My point is that this little game you have for putting men off me using stupid excuses is getting old.'

'Excuse me? That was the first time I did that!' He said forcefully, his eyes firing up.

'2 days ago I heard you say it to someone else.'

'Well, I don't know why there are so many men wanting to suddenly date you. Look at you, you're not much of a catch.' Draco said, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Hermione looked down and shook her head, trying to keep her feelings in. 'Granger…'

'Don't.' Hermione said quietly.

'Look, out here isn't the best place to talk.' Draco said, manoeuvring her down the corridor and around a corner into his office, shutting the door behind them. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around herself.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Draco suddenly took a loud intake of breath. 'I don't want you to date anyone at all and I know you don't want me to be with anyone else so how about we cut out the crap, Ok?'

'What crap?' Hermione said, sounding like she was completely innocent.

'You refuse to admit you like me like me and instead choose to show those feelings by yelling at me when you think I've slept with someone.' Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment. 'So, lets stop running around in circles shall we? If you're not doing anything tomorrow after work, do you want to grab something to eat?'

'Oh, I think I'm too ugly.' Hermione said bitterly, folding her arms in front of her.

'You know I didn't mean that back there.' Draco said, moving to stand close to her. 'So?'

Hermione cheered up slightly and then smirked. 'Only if I get to choose the place we eat.'

'Done.' Draco said with a grin, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek and Hermione tried her best not to blush darkly but she could already feel her face heat up.

'I'll see you soon.' Hermione said, placing her hand on Draco's chest, moving him away from her before turning and leaving the room and letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

**A/N - I have the next 2 and a half chapters done but theyre not in a state that I can post but they are done roughly so I'm really hoping to get a move on and stop procrastinating so much before posting chapters.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's the greatest encouragement to write faster and better. Please go and review again, and I know what a pain it is but suck it up and review. Haha. Love you all.**


	16. Would you like fries with that?

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Still not mine but it will be when I take over the world. Mwahaha.

**Would you like fries with that?**

'You seem awfully perky this morning.' Ginny remarked as Hermione sat down between her, and Ron who was eating everything in front of him at the speed of light.

Hermione shrugged, loading her plate with food before Ron demolished it all.

'Me and Harry are guffa play quidditch affer work night.' Ron said, mouth full of food. 'Wanna come?' He said, swallowing down.

'I'm busy after work today, sorry.' Hermione said, avoiding everyone's gaze, afraid that her plans would be written in her eyes.

'What ya doing?' Ron asked, sounding interested but not suspicious.

'Oh, just meeting up with my friend, Samantha, again. She's having a baby soon and I thought we'd go out shopping for some baby clothes.' Hermione wondered where she had started to no longer feel guilty about lying directly to her friends. She no longer even thought about it, she would just lie.

'Oh, tell her congratulations.' Ginny said with a smile.

'I will.' Hermione nodded before starting to eat her breakfast, trying to hold back a smile that threatened to over take her face.

………

Hermione knocked gently on the dark, wooden door of Draco's office before entering silently to find Draco bent over his desk scribbling something down quickly.

'You actually work?' Hermione said with a smile, shutting the door behind her as Draco raised his head to look at her.

'Only some times. Take a seat, I'll be done in a moment.' Draco said, using his hand to indicate her to sit down. She sat down slowly and watched him in silence as he finished scribbling something down on a large piece of parchment.'Ok, I'm done, let's go.' He said, getting up and moving around to Hermione.

'Take off your robe.' Hermione said steadily, getting up to stand in front of him.

Draco took a seductive step toward her. 'You just cut straight to the chase, don't you? I thought we'd wait til after eating but now is good for me.' Draco smirked, making a show of undoing the clip on his robe.

'No you idiot. I want to see what you have underneath because where we're going…well… people don't dress in robes.'

Draco could feel his stomach drop and a surge of anger burn up inside him. 'And why is that?'

'Well, I thought maybe we could…'

Draco seethed. 'What? Go into muggle London because you thought it would be a ton of fun?' Draco drawled sarcastically.

'Look, you said I could pick the place and the place I want to go to is muggle, OK?'

'No, not OK.' Draco snapped, turning his back on her.

'Please? I promise it'll be fun.'

'It's like you've forgotton who I am?'

'It's who you were.' Hermione tried as Draco turned around and fixed her with an unimpressed look. 'Just trust me, please?'

Draco shook his head firmly but found that Hermione started abusing a weakness he didn't know existed; by pouting and looking up at him softly. He wanted to look away and tell her to go to hell but he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

'Fine.' He reluctantly agreed. 'But I can't promise not to hex any of them.'

'It's good thing I know you're joking.' Hermione smiled, leading him out of the office.

'We'll see.' He mumbled, shutting his office door behind him.

…………………….

Draco stood illuminated by a luminous yellow glow as he stood outside a building looking through the windows to the clinical looking, dull interior and he turned to Hermione with an incredulous look.

'I hope you're not serious. This place looks awful.'

'It's a McDonalds, Malfoy.'

'I'm sorry but I'm not eating from there. This place is surrounded by muggle germs and disgusting germs and lots of muggle germs.'

'Yeah, I think I've got it.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 'I haven't had one of these in ages so I'm going to get a burger, and so are you and then we can leave.'

He stared at her, almost in awe for a few seconds before returning to his stubborn gaze. 'You're like no-one I've ever met.'

'Thanks?' Hermione said, sounding unsure of how to respond.

Draco just shrugged before he felt Hermione's small hand wrap around his larger one and tug him towards the doors, Draco muttering obscenities under his breath.

They arrived at the counter and Draco felt completely out of his comfort zone in everyway and he wondered for a split second what his father would think of him right now, dating a muggle born and being in muggle London, eating muggle food. He didn't want to think about that though, the thought scaring him more than he liked.

'Can I have…' Hermione said, clicking her tongue thoughtfully as she stared at the menus above the staff. 'Big Mac with a coke.'

The short boy behind the counter nodded, typing it in to the computer. 'Want chips?'

'Sure.' Hermione shrugged. 'Malfoy, what dya want?' She turned to him to see him shuffling uneasily beside her and she restrained from laughing at his expression of complete dismay and disgust.

'I don't care.' He said, jumping half a mile when another customer brushed up against him and he starting furiously wiping the part of his sleeve that had touched them.

'He's foreign.' Hermione explained to the boy behind the counter who was looking at Draco like he was crazy. 'He'll have the same.'

'There are way too many muggles here. My father would have a field day.'

Hermione snapped to look at him. 'That's not even funny.'

'I was joking.' He said, as Hermione took out some money and paid. 'Well, at least we know who wears the trousers in this relationship.' Draco said, shaking his head, not used to the girl choosing the place _and_ paying.

'You're a kept man.' Hermione said, looking up at him with a smile before turning back to the counter where the food was being put down in a brown paper bag for them. 'Thanks.'

'Where are we going to eat?' Draco asked, trailing after Hermione and trying to remain away from any of the other customers.

'Somewhere muggle.' Hermione smirked and she heard Draco groan behind her and they went outside into the cold evenings air.

'You're doing this because you hate me.'

'This is for all the times you called me mudblood.' Hermione said, trailing her way down the street, bumping into a few tourists on her way with Draco dodging them as well as he could.

'Stupid muggles.' Draco muttered as another one bumped into him. 'I don't think I'm going to last long here. I have to get away.'

'We're here.' Hermione said as Draco came up beside her to look down at the two large fountains in the middle of a large square with a large, tall monument at one end, 4 lion statues surrounding it.

'Where are we?'

'Trafalgar Square.' Hermione stated, walking down some large steps and over to the edge of the fountains and sitting down, running her fingertips through the freezing cold water. Draco took a place beside her and swung his legs around to sit cross legged opposite Hermione.

Hermione quickly handed him his food and they ate in silence, Draco first looking disgusted at the burger but then enjoying it as he ate more. He quickly finished and looked down at the water next to him before smirking.

'Wanna go for a swim?' He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione looked at him sceptically. 'No, you're not allowed.'

'Granger, do you ever stop thinking and just do something on the spur of the moment?'

'Yes, all the time.' Hermione said, sounding slightly unsure. 'But I'm mature enough to recognize the consequences of my actions.'

Draco let out a put upon sigh and shook his head, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

'What are you doing?' Hermione said, sounding slightly paniced as she looked around at some of the tourists who were starting to notice the random male taking off his shirt.

'I'm taking off my clothes so I can go swimming.'

'People will see you.' Hermione said, stating the obvious.

'I don't care, wanna come in with me?'

'It is absolutely freezing in there.' Hermione said, eyes widening as Draco took off his shoes and socks and his hands went to the top button of his trousers. 'Don't even think about it.'

'What?' He asked, sounding innocent. 'I have underwear on.'

'You are in the middle of London at night, people are looking and the water will give you hypothermia.' Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and standing up opposite him. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his trousers off so he was left in his boxers.

'Stop being so sensible and take off your clothes and join me.'

'I cannot believe this is happening.' Hermione said, going bright red as she noticed a group of near by girls enjoying the view. She turned around as she heard a loud splash behind her and turned around to see Draco lying down in the shallow fountain, looking all too cocky for Hermione's taste.

'Get out of there.' Hermione hissed, leaning over the side of the fountain to where Draco was floating around. 'Malfoy!'

He smirked up at her and stood up, the water barely coming to his thighs and he waded over to her, wrapped his wet arms around her waist and tugged her over the side of the fountain. Hermione let out a loud squeak as she felt the water hit her bare skin under her trousers as she stood, clinging on to Draco's body. She tried to struggle free of Draco's tight grip but he was holding her against him and she looked up at him, feeling angry but he just smirked back at her.

'Please let me get out of here, I'm freezing.' Hermione said, shivering and her teeth chattering as she finally stopped struggling to get out. Draco pulled her against him and ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

'Granger…' He murmered quietly. 'You're about to get a lot colder.' Hermione barely had time to register what he said until she found her self submerged in water with Draco lying next to her, his arm holding her tight. She spluttered as she resurfaced and was shocked to find herself laughing as Draco play wrestled her to keep her from getting out.

He finally stopped and sat up with his back against the edge of the fountain, his lower body in water and Hermione moved to get out but he placed a gentle hand on her thigh before taking her hand and making her sit on his lap.

'I am so cold.' Hermione muttered as she leant her head against his chest and found herself not caring that all her clothes were sticking to her body and she couldn't feel her toes because they were so numb.

'Yeah, you are.' Draco said, wrapping his arms tighter around her, oblivious to all the attention they had got.

…………………………..

Hermione burst into his apartment, still in fits of giggles as Draco came in after her, his trousers on and the rest of his clothes in his arms.

'Did you see those peoples faces?'

'I think they were worried we were going to have sex in front of them.' Draco smirked, taking of his trousers as they stuck to his wet legs. Hermione suddenly blinked and looked skyward as Draco pulled his wet boxers down his legs tooand threw them onto a messy puddle on the floor by the sofa.

'Put something on.'

'Oh, don't be so innocent.' He said, making no move to cover up as he stalked towards her, her eyes firmly placed on the ceiling. He placed a hand on her waist and she jumped slightly but didn't move away.

Hermione couldn't place the feeling in her, it somewhere between nervousness and excitement as Draco moved behind her so she could stop looking at the ceiling. She wrapped her arms around herself as Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid a soft kiss on her neck.

'I think you're overdressed.' He drawled into her ear as he played with the fabric at the bottom of her top.

'I think you're underdressed.' Hermione said back, pulling away from his embrace. Draco stared at her for a moment as she sat on the edge of the couch, obviously conflicted about what she wanted and whether she wa going to do it.

'Please put some clothes on.' Hermione said weakly.

'You're shaking.' Draco said, ignoring her request and walking over to her and placing a hand on her cheek, bringing her eyes up to meet his and she made a point of avoiding looking at his crotch which in her current position was hard to do.

'Malfoy,' she started softly, placing a hand on his bare hip and causing Draco to tense expectantly. 'Put some damn clothes on.'

He released her face and let out a long sigh before turning and going into his room for a moment before reappearing with boxers on. 'This OK?'

'I suppose.' Hermione mumbled, her hands moving shakily in her lap as she stood and faced Draco. He looked at her warily, unsure of whether she was going to make any kind of move at all and so when Hermione took a step forward and reached up to run her lips across his, something inside of him snapped and he pulled her against him roughly, forcing the kiss from soft and gentle to deep and demanding in half a second.

'Bedroom.' Draco mumbled against her lips immediately, not breaking away as he ran his hands over her body, almost like he was making a mental map of every curve and every part of skin he touched. He started walking backwards, not letting go of Hermione as he got into the bedroom and pulled her on top of himself, showing her that she was in control of everything.

She looked down at him and bit her lip, considering her options and considering her feelings. Everything was conflicted and as she felt his hands slide gently under her top to her back she let out a soft moan and leant down to connect their mouths again.

Suddenly he pulled away and for a moment panic seized her body, wondering whether he was going to push her away but instead he pulled her top over her head and smiled at her, his eyes dark and his hair slightly messed up and suddenly Hermione's decision was made for her when she noticed Draco looking at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on.

She put her hands on his bare chest and sat, straddling his hips as he looked up at her, waiting to see what she was going to do. His heart raced in fear as she sat back and got off him and the bed and he quickly sat up and reached for her.

'Granger...' He started but trailed off as Hermione unbuttoned her own trousers and let them fall to the floor. Draco couldn't help the smirk that fell onto his lips as he took in the sight of her legs and he watched Hermione shift uneasily under his gaze and quickly took her hand and pulled her on top of him before rolling them so he was on top.

He latched his mouth to her neck and kissed her wetly down as Hermione let out a small whimper as he reached her bra. Before Hermione could take a breath he had unclasped it from behind and threw it hastily to the floor by the bed and Hermione's hands flew up to cover herself and Draco moved back up to face her, kissed her gently to distract her so he could pull her hands away from her chest.

He quickly moved down her body and pulled her underwear off and threw it down to join her bra. He sat back and looked at her and he could feel how embarrassed Hermione was as he saw a very deep blush cross her cheeks as she tried to use her hands to subtly cover herself.

He spent another few moments looking at her before bending down to kiss her as slowly as possible, drawing his mouth a way a few times to kiss her on her jaw and on her cheek before going back to her mouth. He bent his own hands down and peeled off his boxers, giving a small sigh of relief as he pressed his body against her and felt himself burning up in anticipation.

'Granger…' He paused, putting his mouth to her ear. 'Hermione, is this your first time?' He asked softly, finding her name odd on his lips. Half of him wanted her to say yes so he felt like he would be special to her, and he almost felt a possessiveness take over him at the idea but the other half wanted her to say no so he didn't have to hold back.

She shook her head and he felt a stab of disappointment run through him before leaning down to nuzzle her neck as he finally consummated their relationship and he realised, with a stab of fear, it felt like he was home.

…………………………………

Draco watched, amused as Hermione got out of bed after only allowing 20 minutes of post-coital bliss, to pull her on her pyjamas and quickly crawl back into bed.

'Are you serious?' Draco asked slowly, Hermione curling up to his side snugly, letting Draco wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull the covers up to their heads.

'Excuse me?' She asked, confused.

'Why did you put your clothes on?'

'Oh, I don't really feel comfortable sleeping naked, especially with someone else.' Hermione said, glad Draco couldn't see her face from this angle as she was sure she was blushing.

'We just spent a good hour naked, having sex and now you're suddenly shy?' He said, teasing her as she playfully hit him on his arm.

'Shut up.' She mumbled.

'How about you get up here and make me shut up?' He drawled lowly into her ear.

'Aren't you charming in the middle of the night?' Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she reached up to play with some of Draco's hair.

'You tired?' He asked, already feeling her yawn against his chest.

'Only a little bit.'

'So is that a no for another go?' Draco asked teasingly, feeling Hermione mumble something into his chest before feeling her eyelashes brush against him, telling him she was falling asleep.

….

A/N: I hope you guys don't think I'm moving this too fast but I felt they were at a stage when this could possibly happen. Also, I checked with several people it didn't go into M territory and I think I stayed quite clear of it but if anyone really strongly thinks it is an M, let me know.

Thank you to everyone for all the lovely, lovely reviews, it means so much to me that people are enjoying it and find the characters engaging. Keep the reviews coming, they help me get better and write quickly.

Basically, there is an end date for this story because at the beginning of March, I'm travelling around the world for 6 months and then I come back to go to University so there won't be much time for updating. So, this story will be complete by March and that means I have about 5 weeks to get out a lore more than 5 chapters which means they'll start coming A LOT more quickly. I'm already on chapter 23 and the end is kind of in sight.


	17. The Calm Before

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine, no seriously, it's not mine. But if JK wants to hand the rights over to me, I will not turn her down.

A/N - This is very much a set-up chapter and you'll see what I mean when you read it but I still hope you enjoy it anyway.

**The Calm Before...  
**

'She must have been good.' Draco snapped his head up from his daze to fix Katrina with a confused look. He had been sitting behind his desk musing when Katrina had appeared in his doorway.

'Pardon?'

'You keep going off in this happy little daydream so spill…is it my assistant that has made you so happy or some female you picked up in a bar?' Kat asked, sitting down in the seat opposite him. Draco's small smile immediately disappeared.

'Who says it's a girl at all?' He joked.

Kat blinked before smiling. 'So it's a guy?'

'Nah, it's a girl.' Draco said playfully, another smile going onto his face. Katrina faltered slightly, something hidden in his smile that made her nervous and uneasy, almost as if there was a joke only Draco knew about. She tried to put it out of her mind.

'I don't whether what I'm feeling is jealousy or nausea.' Katrina wondered, looking at Draco's face carefully. 'So, it's Hermione right? You've finally managed to corrupt my assistant.' She asked, understandingly.

'I'm not saying anything.' He said, sounding non-committal and looking down at the parchment on his desk. Katrina gave him a knowing smirk and shook her head.

'You better not mess her up or I'll have to kill you. God, just wait til her friends find out you're sleeping with-'

'They're not going to be told.' Draco snapped, sounding forceful and determined. 'Don't even think about so much as hinting to any one of them.'

'Do I look stupid? You're secrets safe with me.' Katrina nodded and she opened her mouth to say something else when Hermione walked in, stopping as she looked at Katrina.

'Oh, I was just delivering the monthly reports to Malfoy.' She said slowly, looking between Draco and Katrina nervously.

'That's fine, I'll leave you guys to it.' She said with a wink to Draco as she quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

'You told her.' Hermione stated, arms crossed in front of her.

'She guessed.'

'And how did she do that?' Hermione asked, sounding unimpressed. Draco got up and walked over to her as Hermione moved back.

'You get awfully tense and professional at work.' He observed, slipping his hands around her waist, feeling Hermione tense up.

'That's because we're at work, Malfoy, now get off.'

'That was the plan.' He drawled into her ear and made a move to take off her robe.

'Don't even think about it.' Hermione said, shrugging him off quickly. Draco looked wounded for a moment before taking his wand out pointing it toward the lock on the door and Hermione heard the lock click shut.

She turned toward him, already shaking her head. 'As your boss, I demand you take off your clothes and get on my desk.' Draco ordered.

'Hmmm, shall I hire a sexual harassment lawyer now or leave it til I get home?' Hermione mused jokingly.

'Fine, fine.' Draco said, moving away and rolling his eyes skyward. 'Still the same as always.'

'Errm, while we're on the topic of us…' Hermione trailed off, suddenly looking nervous and squeezing her hands together. 'This is going to sound like I'm an insecure little school girl but well…what is this? Are you my…' She paused and avoided his eyes as she swallowed. 'Boyfriend?'

Draco let out a cruel snort and moved around his desk to sit back down in his chair. 'I've never been anyone's boyfriend and I'm not going to start with you.' Draco said coldly, his complete attitude changed from relaxed and playful to practically hostile.

'Fine.' Hermione snapped, turning to head out of his office.

'Oh, Miss Granger?' He said as Hermione turned around to face him again. 'If I catch you so much as looking briefly at another man, I'll kill you both.' He grinned cockily. Hermione nodded and felt like he had answered her relationship question with that one sentence. She shot him a smile and walked out of his office.

Draco looked down towards his battered wooden desk and he breathed in deeply as he tried to stop himself from going after her. He knew he had to get himself out before he got to far in. He was only scared it was too late.

…….

'You've been staying around your friend's house a lot lately.' Harry observed over lunch as Hermione munched noisily on her sandwich as she sat behind her desk.

'She's going to be a single mum, she needs all the help she can get.' Hermione said defensively.

'I agree, what you're doing is really noble and lovely. I hope she appreciates you.'

'I think she does.' Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry raised his eyebrow in question before throwing his rubbish in a near by bin.

'Better go, I'll see you later?' Harry said, leaving her office area and briefly waving at Katrina who passed him on the way out.

'Hermione, when you've got a second, can you owl Mr. Matthews in Australia to discuss the move of some of our staff to the Australian ministry, please?'

'Sure.' Hermione nodded as she quickly scribbled it down. She looked up and noticed Katrina watching her, obviously warring with herself whether to speak or not. 'Was there something else?'

'Be careful, OK? With Draco I mean. Just…be careful.' Katrina said quietly, pleading with her eyes to Hermione.

'I will.' Hermione said, sensing Katrina was deadly serious. Katrina bit her lip nervously and looked as if she wanted to say more but obviously decided against it when she turned and left Hermione alone.

'Granger,' Draco drawled as he came around the corner with a smile.

'Is it possible to eat lunch in peace in this place?' Hermione sighed, looking at her sandwich on her desk hopefully. 'What is it you need, Mr Malfoy?'

'You.' He smirked, leaning down to kiss her quickly on the mouth before pulling away and running his lips against her cheek. 'Mind if I sit?' He asked, indicating the seat opposite her which Harry had just vacated. She nodded with a shrug as he moved the seat closer to her and sat down, resting his chin on his clutched hands.

Hermione looked around uneasily, awaiting him to say something, anything, and for him to stop looking at her in a way she couldn't even understand.

'Ok, what are you doing?' Hermione finally said, laughing nervously.

'Not a lot.' He shrugged, sitting forward and wrapping one hand around her neck and pulling her toward his awaiting mouth. They kissed deeply but quickly before she pushed him away steadily, looking around to check that no one had come in and seen them.

'You know, if we shut the door, we could do a little more than kissing…' He trailed off, an obvious leer to his voice as he smirked at her, his other hand resting suggestively on her leg.

'Can't you wait until after work?'

'Not when you're walking around in that skirt, I can't.' He said, fingering the said skirt with his fingers and pushing it up slightly. Hermione blushed deeply and swatted his hand away and fixed him a cold look.

'Go away.' She snapped, pushing his chest away from her and she knew that he was stronger than her but he didn't seem to try and push back towards her and instead got up.

'Ok, but you're coming around mine straight after work.' He stated, not giving her a choice.

'Actually, after work I'm moving into my new apartment.'

'The _muggle_ apartment?'

'Yes, but don't worry, I don't expect you to help or anything. Blaise will help me.'

'I don't mind chipping in.' He said kindly, playing with a part of fabric on his robe, avoiding Hermione's eyes which he knew would portray shock.

'Err…' Hermione started, her mind rushing. 'That'd be nice.'

'Great, see you after work then.' He smiled, giving her another kiss before leaving her office and leaving Hermione to get even more confused over Draco.

………….

'I've seen hamsters live in bigger places than this.' Draco said, heaving a box onto the floor of Hermione's new apartment as Hermione and Blaise came in behind him, both struggling with large boxes because magic wasn't allowed.

'Well, we're not all as rich as you.' Hermione said, looking around the apartment which was about 10 times smaller than Draco's and only consisted of a main room with a kitchenette in the corner and a bedroom with a tiny en-suite.

'I think you should ask the ministry for a pay rise.' Draco said, looking around with disgust and moving over to Hermione as he put an arm around her waist as casually as possible. Blaise raised an amused eyebrow at the pair before shaking his head.

'Want us to help you unpack?' Blaise asked, putting some boxes on top of others.

'I think she's good.' Draco stated, giving Blaise a look that told him to go away and leave them alone.

Blaise looked unimpressed and turned to Hermione. 'Do you need help?'

Hermione shifted out of Draco's hold and opened some of the boxes to look inside. 'No, there's not too much here, you can go. Thanks for your help.' Hermione smiled and Blaise looked at them both warily, obviously not wanting to leave them alone.

'Are you sure? I've got time.' Blaise said, ignoring Draco's attempts at giving him leaving signals.

Hermione smiled gratefully but shook her head. 'Honestly, I'm fine.' Blaise sighed and nodded reluctantly. 'You guys can both go, I'm can handle it from here.' Blaise couldn't help the smug grin that came over his face as Draco looked shocked, not expecting Hermione to ask him to go too.

'I thought we were going to…' Draco started seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck.

'Please don't do it in front of me.' Blaise pleaded, giving Hermione a goodbye wave but she was too busy blushing as Draco carried on giving her neck attention.

When Draco heard the door shut, he smiled against Hermione's neck in relief and slowly worked her top up and over her head.

'Malfoy, I don't think this is appropriate…' She said, helping him take off his shirt and discard it on the floor, her actions contrary to what she was saying.

'We need to christen this new apartment.' He mumbled, moving his mouth to hers and giving her a long soft kiss before pulling away to work on his trousers.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Draco let out an audible groan, knowing Hermione would answer it. He stepped away as Hermione quickly put her top back on and threw Draco's shirt at him.

She walked over to the door, ignoring Draco's mumbled curses and opened it to find a petite, middle aged blond woman on her doorstep, a box of something in her hands.

'I hope I'm not interrupting.' She said politely, looking past Hermione to Draco who was leisurely doing up his trousers.

Hermione's face flamed up slightly and she shook her head. 'No, no, not at all.'

'Oh, good…' She said, still looking uncomfortable. 'I'm Becky, you're new neighbour. Welcome to the building.' She held out the box and Hermione took it into her arms and opened the top to find smaller boxes inside full of biscuits and cake.

'Oh, thank you so much.' Hermione smiled, moving aside so she could come in.

She slowly walked in, still eyeing Draco who seemed to be doing the same to her.

'That's Draco, my…' Hermione paused, thinking about how she was going to handle it but was saved from answering by Draco.

'- better half.' He drawled, shaking her hand awkwardly like he really didn't want to be touching her in any way.

'Are you living here too?' She asked tentatively and Hermione wondered whether she was always this shy or whether they were making her uncomfortable.

Draco snorted in answer and shook his head. 'I live somewhere better, bigger, nicer, more modern and generally more fantastic than this in every way.' He replied smugly, linking his arm around Hermione's as she shot him a glare.

'Oh.' Becky said, sounding like she had no idea how to reply. 'I better go, I just wanted to welcome you and if you need anything, just give me a ring or come and knock on my door.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said, as she promptly left.

'I don't understand muggles, why would she give you a ring to wear if you need help?' Draco asked, his brown furrowed in confusion.

'She meant for me to ring her on a telephone you moron.' Hermione explained, unlinking her arm with Draco's and moving over to one of the boxes and starting to unpack.

'What do you think you're doing?' Draco asked, looking at her like she was insane.

'I'm unpacking.' Hermione replied without looking up.

'Woman, take off your clothes and get over here right now.' Draco ordered, pointing to the floor. Hermione barely flinched and looked up at him incredulously, rolling her eyes at his attitude. 'Granger, did you not hear me?'

'Nope.' Hermione replied with a small smile, still not giving him any attention as she took out some of her clothes from the box. She expected a reply but none came so she turned around curiously to see where he was and found him directly behind her. He hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up to her feet and turned her to face him.

'You're very defiant.' He murmured into her ear before grabbing her and pulling her flush against his body, his arms wrapping around her strongly as his mouth found hers hurriedly.

She quickly pulled back from his mouth and looked up at him in a mixture of desire and rationalisation. 'Malfoy, I have no furniture yet, can't you wait until I get some?'

'What's wrong with the floor?' He said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he got out of Hermione's embrace and moved to sit on the floor and quickly grabbed her, pulling her down to meet him.

Hermione laughed as he nibbled gently on her ear, thinking he was distracting her from his hands which were trying to undo her trousers as quickly as possible.

'There's definitely nothing wrong with the floor.' Hermione mumbled as she lost herself to him again and she wondered how the hell this had ever happened.

…………………………….

Hermione felt like she was in a continual daze over the next few weeks, she just couldn't wrap her head around anything and she was having increasing concentration problems at work but throughout all this confusion, she was happy in a way she hadn't been happy in a while. She didn't have to deal with her friends criticism over her relationship as Blaise was the only one who knew and he was being as supportive as he could be over it and Hermione was so thankful that he wasn't making it hard for her.

Everything was fine and that's what made Hermione so on edge because she knew something was going to go wrong, she didn't know what and she didn't know when but she just felt like it was all the calm before the storm. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head but she knew it was going to come back and hurt her.

…………………….

'I've cooked you dinner for the last 4 nights, isn't it your turn to cook?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she stood in front of Draco's desk.

'I can't cook well and you cook brilliantly.'

'Complimenting me isn't going to get you anywhere.' Hermione said, half-joking. 'And why aren't you wearing your nice robe?'

'Well, you were so eager to take it off last night that it got ripped.' Draco said with a smirk as he watched a guilty expression cross her face. 'I don't care, what I got after it ripped was enough to make up for it.'

'Sorry anyway.' Hermione said slowly, before shaking her head and putting a stern gaze on. 'Anyway, dinner, you're going to cook.'

'I'll take you out.' Draco stated, obviously doing his best to avoid cooking.

'Yeah? And what if someone sees us?'

'Like Potter? I don't care.'

'I do!' Hermione snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

'Do you love me?' Draco asked from no where as Hermione blinked in shock, completely taken aback.

'Excuse me?'

'I asked if you loved me.' He said steadily, his expression giving nothing away.

'Where has this come from?'

'It was a question and as you're avoiding answering, I assume that's a no.' He replied, his face still remaining suspiciously neutral.

Hermione faltered for a moment before regaining herself. 'It's not a no per se. It's just not a yes either. I'm somewhere in between.'

Draco nodded as if someone had just told him something completely uninteresting. He moved out from his side of the desk and took her hand, kissing it slowly, before cupping her cheek and kissing her softly on the mouth.

Hermione swore she felt Draco smirk against her lips but wasn't sure if he was and if he was, why.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open in shock and he collected himself before striding away, his hands clenching at his side.

The calm was over.

……………………………………………….

A/N - So July 21st is the day the last HP book comes out and you know where I'm going to be? Anchorage, Alaska which means I'm going to have to hunt around in a place I have no knowledge of for a Barnes and Noble or Borders. Oh the fun.

Thank you to everyone who continues to review. It's really appreciated so thank you so so so so much and I hope you review this chapter. Please? If ya do, include who ya reckon will die in the last book too. Haha.


	18. The Storm

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine and I'm really poor so please don't sue me.

A/N – A few people have already rightly speculated about what's going to happen in this chapter, so well done to you guys. Haha. And to people who find this chapter a shock…don't shoot me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**The Storm**

Draco sat in his apartment bored beyond all belief, Hermione was coming round in an hour and he was struggling to find something to do, anything to keep the nagging guilt feeling down in his stomach.

There was a knock on the door and Draco flinched, slightly shocked and got up slowly, dragging his feet to the door like it was a lot of effort to put one foot in front of the other.

He opened the door to to find Harry who had his wand in his hand and a look of complete rage on his features.

'Potter.' Draco remarked, sounding bored as he leant on the door jam, raising an eyebrow at Harry who seemed to be frozen to the spot, face concentrated on Draco's features, like the concentration was holding him back from doing something serous. 'You look like you could kill.'

'Don't tempt me.' He said levelly, his voice remaining strong, though he was obviously trying to hold himself together as Draco looked down at his wand hand which was shaking.

Draco's cool attitude dropped and he suddenly went on the defensive, grabbing his wand from his robe and holding it to his side as he stared at Harry who was starting to scare him slightly, the rage in the boy's eyes unnerving him severely.

'What can I do for you, Potter?'

'Why her?' Harry asked slowly, his voice cracking slightly in anger. Draco let out a small smirk and shook his head as if he had no idea what he was on about.

'I'm sorry?'

'Hermione.' Harry stated, knowing Draco know exactly what he was on about before answering.

'Potter, could you start making your sentences longer because I really don't understand what you're getting at.' Draco lied.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. 'I know you two are together and I saw you both so don't try and defend yourself.' Harry said, stepping forward menacingly and throwing the door shut behind him with a bang. Draco took a wary step back.

Harry felt his hand trembling slightly at his side, the urge to hurt him beyond anything he had ever felt. Then something turned in Draco that made Harry take a step back in fear as all innocence and relaxed demeanor fell off him to be replaced by a menacing smirk and a look in his eye that reminded Harry too much of the way Lucius used to look when he was about to do something.

Draco's eyes sparked threateningly. 'It was a matter of time, Potter. It was always time.'

'What was?' Harry said shakily, feeling all too nervous by this new attitude.

'Before I got my revenge on you, before I _finally_ got one over on the great Harry Potter, got under your skin in a way you had no control over and did something that would hurt you, effect you in a way a simple hex couldn't.'

Harry blinked in shock, shaking his head in denial, wanting to be wrong but knowing he wasn't. 'You were using her all along to get at me.' Harry stated, knowing he was right and he felt a sudden jab of hurt for his friend.

Draco let out a cruel laugh and shook his head. 'What? You thought I would really be interested in mudblood, Granger? She is so far below me it's embarrassing. She's lower than a speck of crap on my shoe.'

Harry's eyes flashed and he raised his wand but didn't do anything further. 'Why?'

'I've just told you why you miserable excuse for a hero. You were always better than me, all throughout school and even now you're above me at work in the ministry. An auror, how proud your parents would have been if they hadn't been killed. No loss to the world though.'

'Stop it.' Harry said, moving forward again with his wand out in front of him, Draco just sneered at him but kept a firm grip on his own wand, not underestimating him for a second.

'Gotta say Potter, I actually thought you were going to ruin it all for me because I know how the mudblood loves and adores her friends but I underestimated my talent in getting her to believe I actually wanted her. She lied to you all so she could spend more time with me.'

'Why couldn't you come straight to me? Why use Hermione to get at me?' Harry spat.

'Because the one way to really hurt and affect you was through your friends and Granger was dropped right on my doorstep…literally.'

'Was does this all achieve?' Harry asked coldly, unsure how he hadn't attacked Draco yet and was remaining cool.

'The fact that I got one of the trio to lie to her friends for me, to make her fall for me and then slowly crush her silly little heart because she really did think she managed to tame me, make me a better person, all this would anger you and make you realise that I can still get at you, that you're not better than me.'

'Haven't you grown up yet? You're just like your father.'

Draco let out a sneer and shook his head. 'I'm better than my father.'

'You're scum, Malfoy.' Harry snapped.

'And yet Granger didn't mind having a tumble in the sheets with me, did she? You should have heard the noises she made when I was putting it to-'

'Stupefy!' Harry shouted, his wand directed at Draco's chest.

Draco had already seen it coming. 'Protego! Seriously Potter and you're meant to be an auror.' Draco said, with a patronizing shake of his head.

'I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her everything.' Harry said, trying to steady himself with calming breaths.

'I'm counting on it. You think I want to continue this farce for any longer than I have to?' Draco snapped, his hand clenching at his side.

'You need to grow up, Malfoy and realise that by doing this, you're just proving just how far below me you are. Hermione will get over you. Trust me, she will.' Harry snapped, turning and walking out of the apartment, the door banging behind him.

Harry arrived at Hermione's apartment 20 minutes later as he had to walk and knocked on the door slowly, breathing in slowly and wishing he didn't have to do this.

Hermione opened it up with a smile before it dropped on seeing Harry's solemn expression. 'What's going on?'

'I think we need to have a talk.'

'I was about to head out.' Hermione said as Harry walked in and shut the door behind him, ignoring her.

'Sit down.' He said forcefully and Hermione didn't dare go against him so she sat herself down on her sofa as Harry sat opposite her on the table and broke her heart.

……………………….

It was an hour after Harry left that Hermione had turned up on his doorstep, eyes red from crying and clothes sticking to her from the rain that she had obviously walked through to get there.

'Tell me it's not true.' She said through chattering teeth as she hugged herself, trying to warm herself up.

Draco started at her, Harry was one thing but Hermione was another. 'What's not true?'

'You know what I'm talking about and please tell me Harry is stirring.' Hermione mumbled, her voice wavering and Draco realised how much power he had over this girl. That if he denied it all, she would probably believe him, but unfortunately for her, he didn't want to deny it, he wanted to crush her as quickly as possible to get it over and done with. As much for her benefit as it was for his.

'It's all true.' He said in a voice far softer than what he was hoping to portray.

Hermione hiccupped slightly as a tear fell down her cheek. 'All this time together was because you wanted to enact some lame revenge tactic on Harry? That is low, even for a Slytherin.' She snapped, hugging herself closer, needing to feel slightly in control of herself.

'I did what I had to do. You once told me you didn't understand why I would be interested in someone so ugly and I thought you were going to work it out. Look at me and then look at you. Different leagues, Granger.'

'So all this was planned right from the beginning?'

'Yeah, kind of.' Draco said, almost like it slipped out and Hermione saw something flash behind his eyes that gave her a small slither of hope. 'I was always on the look out for a way to get my revenge on Potter and then one morning, you walked out of your room and I realised that I had the key living with me.'

'How can you be so…immoral? Immature? Emotionless?!'

'Is this the part where you want me to feel sorry for you and tell you that it was all based on real attraction because sorry, it wasn't. I didn't ever have feelings for you. Not once.' He said calmly, his eyes hard and cold.

'Why didn't this all come out after you had sex with me the first time then?' Hermione asked, trembling with hurt and anger.

'I wanted you to get invested in me, to actually fall for me because then I knew it would hurt you so much more and then hurt Harry that his enemy managed to corrupt and break his best friend.'

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek and what she wanted right now was to not care, was for Draco to say he was sorry and that it was all one big joke. But when she looked into his cold eyes, there was no remorse, no guilt to speak of and she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

'I hate you.' Hermione mumbled, though she didn't sound convincing.

'No you don't but I hate you. Did you really think I was that interested in you? Did you really believe that I cared about you?'

'But… what about… everything?' Hermione said, at a loss of what she was trying to get at. 'You were jealous! You told me I couldn't date anyone else, you got mad when you thought that horrible journalist was going to hit on me again at the firework display, you got upset over Blaise dating me, you took me out after my failed date like a friend!'

'Granger, my eye was on the ball the entire time. None of it was real.'

'It was all real.' Hermione said softly, not even registering the tears streaking down her cheek.

'To you. To me you were my way to Potter and now every time Potter sees me or thinks of me, he'll remember that I managed to screw his best friend and make her fall for me.'

'You're an asshole.' Hermione bit out, Draco feeling smug that she didn't deny falling for him.

'Now you've got your explanation, you can leave.'

'But you got me the job at the ministry.' Hermione said, still trying to find something that revealed he did actually care.

'Yeah, saves me from listening to your whining and it got us a lot closer which was my goal.'

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and turned, looking completely broken.

'Oh and Mudblood?' Draco called out, causing Hermione to turn around, almost losing the energy to look defiant. 'Remember that Italian woman, Claudia? I told you I didn't have sex with her well…I did…twice.' He drawled with a smirk on his face as he saw something break within Hermione that caused any fire in her eyes to be extinguished, and for a brief moment, Draco actually felt guilty. 'Now get out of here and my life.'

……………………………………………………..

2 days later.

'We have a meeting.' Blaise said as he stood in the door way to Draco's office.

'Thanks.' He muttered, briefly looking up from his desk. 'Oh, Blaise, we still going out tonight?'

Blaise looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking his head in complete disbelief. 'We made that plan before you ruined my best friend's life.'

'Oh, don't be so dramatic. She'll get over it. Wasn't like she was deeply in love with me or anything, I'm sure the mudblood will move on.' Draco droned, sounding disinterested in the conversation.

'You just don't get it to you? Every relationship she ever has now is going to be tainted because of you, she won't trust men in her life ever again and believe it not, she did love you, as a friend she loved you and you managed to mess that up.'

'Well, it's all a bonus now, isn't it?'

'You did care for her, however much you'd deny it, you did but now, after what you did, you're a stranger to me.' Blaise said and he saw Draco actually tense up at his words, affected by them in a way he would never say.

'Come on, you hate Potter as much as me, it was a perfect idea.'

'I don't hate Potter as much as you, not by a long shot, because I would never ruin someone elses life just to get at him. It's childish and wrong.'

'I don't even remember how you managed to get into Slytherin.'

'Even us Slytherins have a line and you crossed it.' Blaise snapped. 'You know what I realy think?'

'I can pretend to care.' Draco murmured.

'I think that it wasn't the plan to screw her over at all until one day you realised you had actually fallen for her and for some reason, you couldn't bare the idea so you used Potter as an excuse for screwing her over when really you were just scared and wanted an easy escape.'

Draco remained passive and looked like he didn't even register what was being said to him.

'You're a stranger to me.' Blaise said softly, turning and walking out of the office, not giving him a chance to respond.

He let out a long sigh and shook his head, getting out of his chair slowly and heading towards the meeting room. Once he got there, he sat down next to Katrina, who shot him a glare, and noticed the empty seat next to her.

'Where's Granger?' He asked curiously, wondering for a momen if she had killed herself.

'Firstly, I will only ever speak to you about business matters now and don't even pretend you care where Hermione is.' Katrina said, not even looking at him.

'Is this school? You're ignoring me because I messed up your assistant?' He asked incrudeously.

'No, I will discuss business with you as you are my boss and we need to interact but I will not talk to you like you haven't upset one of my friends.'

'Why is everyone taking this to heart so much?'

'Because Hermione never did anything to you, that's why.' Katrina said, shhing him as the meeting started.

He looked from Blaise to Katrina to the empty seat beside her and he felt a tiny stab of remorse as he realised he had never thought that this would happen. He shrugged it off, knowing things would get back to normal and if they didn't…well, he wasn't prepared to face that reality yet.

………………

Hermione creeped into Draco's apartment slowly, checking he wasn't in before proceeding cautiously.

She bit back the urge to trash the entire apartment and just went straight into the bedroom and grabbed her pyjamas before heading for the bathroom and taking her toothbrush. She hadn't realised how much time she had spent with him and how little she spent at her own place until she noticed things that should really have been in her own apartment but had become staples of his.

She quickly bundled a few odd items into her bag and tried to block out the memories that haunted the apartment. They were everywhere and she felt her mind buzz as all the memories flooded her brain and she quickly ran out of the apartment, breathing heavily as she reached the road. She told herself she wasn't going to cry or get too angry but suddenly the emotions overwhelmed her and she felt tears slide harshly down her cheeks.

She really hadn't realised how much she had fallen for his charm until it was ripped away from her and now when she looked back, she realised how much she liked him and she wanted to kick herself for not realising what was going on and falling for everything he did and said.

She breathed in deeply and looked up at the window, wiping the tears off her cheeks and let out a small smile of closure. She knew it was all over and she wanted to, needed to accept it and move on with her life. She wanted to be free from him and so when she turned, putting her back to the apartment building, her smile grew and took in a shudderig breath, ready to move on. Or atleast try to move in.

……………………

A/N: Please don't hurt me. :D Love you all. Please, please, please, please review because it makes me happy. Next update SHOULD be Sunday evening I would think but don't hunt me down and hurt me if it's not.

By the way, some people asked me where I'm going whilst travelling and basically, I'm going (in order) to Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Hawaii (You'll find me camped outside Matthew Fox's house with my night vision goggles…jk), LA, Alaska, Las Vegas, New York, Florida and finally back to merry old England that I'll hopefully miss by the time I come home. The only places I've been before are NY and Florida.


	19. Nice and Reliable

**Roomies**

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - I said Sunday evening and here I am posting on Sunday evening.

******Nice and Reliable**

5 months later and things had gone back to as close to normal as they could go back to. Blaise and Katrina talked to Draco during working hours but they barely registered him outside the workplace. Hermione had switched department fairly quickly after everything had gone wrong and she was a lot happier, especially as she didn't have to cross paths with Draco every day.

It did happen on the odd occasion though; both of them in the lift, both of them in a ministry meeting but neither said a word to the other, it was easier.

Draco would never admit it to anyone and it took him a long time to admit it to himself but he did miss aspects of his relationship with her, the times they would sit and talk for hours about anything and everything, how at 3am they would be playing poker and Hermione would fall asleep on his shoulder and he'd pick her up and take her to bed.

But it was over and it helped that he didn't have to see her everyday. Out of sight and out of mind, until one day she crashed right back into his mind when he walked into the lift and Marcus walked in next to him.

'Hey.' Marcus said cheerfully and it threw Draco off severely and he nodded back at him with a slight smile. 'I have something for you.' He said, rooting around in his robe for something until he pulled out a decorated white envelope.

'What's that?' He asked, already feeling something close to fear and panic growing inside of him.

'It's a wedding invitation.' He supplied, thrusting the envelope into Draco's hand.

Draco swallowed nervously. 'A what now?'

'An invitation? To mine and Hermione's wedding?'

'You've been dating 3 months and suddenly you're getting married?' He scoffed, looking away as feelings he had suppressed and ignored, resurfaced sharply.

'Well, we love each other and I proposed and she said yes.' He explained.

'Marc, you're a nice guy but do you really think the mudblood is the way to go? She's probably just rebounding off me.' Draco said, regretting the words as soon as they escaped when he realised that Marc, for some unknown reason, was one of the only friends he still had and he was about to mess it up. 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, but why would you want me of all people at your wedding? Does Granger know about this?'

'She knows and she's fine with it which really showed me that she was completely over you. We've both forgiven you in our own way and she's moving on.'

'Congratulations.' Draco droned, regretting the bitter tone in his voice. The doors of the lift opened and they both stepped out to continue their conversation.

'Thank you. So will you come? You and I have been friends for a while now and I'd really like you to be there.'

'You'll be the only one.' Draco muttered.

'Hermione thinks you should be there.'

'Granger hasn't spoken to me in about 5 months and suddenly she wants me at her wedding? What is going on?'

'I think she just wants to prove to you that she's moved on and I want you to be there on the special day.'

'You barely know one another.' Draco reasoned, opening up the envelope and reading the contents. 'You're getting married in 3 weeks? You guys don't hang around.'

'Well, when you love one another, you want to start the rest of your lives together as soon as possible.' He smiled. 'So?'

'I'll let you know.' Draco said, hitting the lift button again so he could get to his floor.

He spent the first hour when he got back to work sitting at his desk, his mind rushing with thoughts and feelings he thought he'd lost as he stared at the pretty decorated white envelope that sat in the middle of his desk. He felt like it was taunting him, daring him to actually go and watch a horribly happy wedding.

'So, you got the invitation then?' Blaise said from the doorway as he stared at Draco who was still staring at the envelope as if the world's answers were held within it.

'I'm not going. Why would I want to see some brilliant, pureblood wizard throw his life down the drain to be with an ugly little Gryffindor?'

Blaise snorted and took a step towards his desk. 'I once thought that brilliant, pureblood wizard was going to be you.' Draco looked from Blaise to the envelope a couple of times. 'Ask me.' Blaise prompted.

'Ask you what?'

'Ask me if she's happy with him, ask me if she loves him.'

'I don't care if she's happy or whether she loves him.' Draco replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Blaise just shook his head, looking deeply disappointed. 'You've been moping around for the past 5 months so why don't you just admit that you miss-'

'Don't you have work to do?' Draco snapped, interrupting him from finishing his sentence he didn't need finishing.

'Fine, but you can't be happy with your life, you have no friends at all, no one likes you anymore, you live by yourself and you have no family that wants to be associated with you.'

'Are you done?' Draco said with a cold gaze, trying not to feel Blaise's words cut into him.

'Yeah, I am done.' Blaise said with finality, turning and leaving him to torture himself.

Draco let out a long, shuddering sigh and put his head in his hands to try and calm himself and pretend the world didn't exist.

'Are you alright?' His head snapped to the voice that he had almost forgotton existed as he saw an extremely uncomfortable Hermione enter his office.

'Would you care if I was about to die?' Draco snapped, feeling angry at her for so many irrational reasons he was getting confused.

'Not really, actually.' Hermione said with a playful smirk and Draco felt himself relax considerably and smirk back, the effect she had on him always shocked him.

'At least you're honest.' He muttered, nervously laughing at himself for being so weak and scared.

Hermione looked at the envelope on the desk and squeezed her hands together to try and contain her nerves. 'Marc told me he gave you the invite.' She said, nodding pointedly at his desk. Draco nodded in reply. 'He said you weren't sure if you were going to come.'

'He's right. Why? Were you coming to persuade me to come to watch the happy nuptials?'

'No, actually, I just wanted you to know that it's your choice and I think it might be best if you don't come because of who's going to be there and everything.'

Draco nodded with an ironic smile forming at his lips. 'Fair enough, I won't come.'

'Is this where you pretend you were actually considering it in the first place?' Hermione asked with a sigh.

Draco had to give her credit for seeing through him sometimess. 'You're right.'

'I know I'm right.'

They both smiled at one another in a way to make both of them more nervous than they had the right to be.

'I still hate you.' Hermione said with a grin, not meaning it.

'Of course, you haven't spoken a word to me in 5 months. And I hate you too by the way.'

'Did you really expect me to speak to you after what happened? After what you did to me and my friends?'

'Granger, after what happened, I didn't want to speak to you ever again and yet here we are.'

'You make it sound like I did something to you!' Hermione snapped, her voice getting louder and angrier.

'Oh lets not go over this again.' Draco said, sounding tired.

'I agree, I'm over it and you and I'm about to get married to one of the nicest people I've ever met.'

'Nice? You're marrying him because he's the nicest guy you've ever met? Wow, what love you both share, I aspire to have what you two have.' Draco drawled sarcastically.

'At least I know he's not pretending to like me and our relationship isn't just some way of getting at someone else.'

'You're still not making a very good argument for marrying this guy, Granger. So far, he's nice and reliable.' Draco smirked as Hermione shook her head in disgust.

'I don't have to explain myself to you.'

'I know you don't so what are you still doing in my office?' Draco said, raising his eyebrows in question. Hermione looked down and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and turned, leaving the office quickly.

The moment she left, Draco laid his arms on the desk and rested his head on them, feeling almost a sense of relief for getting her to talk to him, even if it was about something he didn't want to know about.

The moment Hermione was out of sight she turned and leant her back on the wall by his office and took a deep breath into her lungs, trying to refrain from either running back in there and yelling at him some more or telling him that she still wants him.

She had spent the last 5 months avoiding him at all costs because she knew his power over her still effected her acutely and she thought, given time, he wouldn't effect her in anyway at all and she'd be rather blasé about everything but even after 5 months, she still felt herself getting flustered and angry around him.

She collected herself together before heading back towards the lifts and turning 3 times to go back to his office before realising it was a bad idea and stepping into the lift and smiling at a few people she recognized.

She couldn't allow I'm to get her in any way, she wanted to forget his name and forget what he did to her, both good and bad.

………………………………………….

'I like him.' Ginny said.

'He's too short.'

'No, he's not, he seems taller because you're short.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Ginny grinned over the figurines on top of a lavishly decorated wedding cake. 'Oh, a blond groom, can I buy this to torture it?'

'Hardy har.' Hermione drawled sarcastically, whipping the blond male figurine out of her hand and throwing it down next to the cake. 'I definitely think this one looks most like him.'

Ginny fingered the figurine on top of the cake and nodded. 'Tall, dark and handsome? Definitely like him.'

'I think these two are definitely the way to go.' Hermione said, picking both figurines from the top of the cake and looking at them closely.

'You look anorexic.' Ginny said, looking at the mini version of Hermione.

'No, I look thin and that's how I want to look on top of my cake.' Hermione grinned.

'Fine, fine.' Ginny agreed, picking up the blond one again and hitting it's head on the counter. When she noticed Hermione giving her an amused look she stopped and looked at her in innocence. 'What? Like you wouldn't wanna do that to him in real life?'

They proceeded to buy the figurines and left the shop, walking out into the busy street.

'I think it's great you're still not talking to the ferret.'

'I did yesterday.'

Ginny stopped walking and shot her a glare. 'What? Why would you do that? Don't you have any self control around that man?'

'More than you know actually.' Hermione mumbled under her breath, though Ginny obviously picked it up when she snorted. 'It doesn't matter, he doesn't deserve to be talked about.'

'I completely agree, especially when you have a gorgeous fiancé who worships the very ground you walk on.' Ginny gushed, and Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable as she nodded. 'Can I ask one question though? And you don't have to answer and I only want to know because I like having ammo in any verbal fights I might get into…'

'Ginny, what are you getting at?'

'Who's better in bed? Marc or Malfoy?'' Ginny asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Hermione stared at her in shock, her mouth hanging open and her mind buzzing.

'Pardon?' She stuttered out.

'I just wanna know. I mean, was Draco awful in bed? Completely unsatisfying? Didn't know what he was doing?'

'I cannot believe we're having this conversation.' Hermione said in disbelief as Ginny still looked at her expectantly.

'Come on, we're friends, we share this embarrassing stuff. So, who's better in bed, Marc or Malfoy?'

'I'd love to know that too.' They both whipped around to see who had been eaves dropping and if Hermione was honest, she would have rather her mother or anyone else in the entire world overheard than the blond haired man who stood 2 feet behind them with a smirk.

'Malfoy, go away.' Ginny said, not giving him the time of day before grabbing Hermione's arm and tugging her away but Draco followed them.

'Oh come on, I deserve to know, even though the answer is pretty obvious.'

Ginny looked at him in disgust before blanking him completely. 'We'll finish this later when we haven't got a selfish, self involved, arrogant ferret following us.'

'Harsh words, Weaslette. Does your fat mother know you speak that way?'

Hermione could see where this was heading immediately and she inwardly groaned. 'Ignore him, Ginny, he's not worth it.' She tried, knowing that a week ago, Draco would have completely ignored both of them but since speaking to him in his office, it seemed like a gate had opened and he was now no longer refrained in approaching them.

Ginny shot him a glare that could kill before stomping off, Hermione on her tail and Draco watching after them with a masked expression.

'No one insults my mother.' Ginny said when they arrived back at her apartment.

'He's just trying to get a rise out of you, you would have thought he would have grown up a bit.'

'Who does he think he is? Good thing you haven't invited him to the wedding.' Ginny said, sounding relieved until she saw Hermione's awkward expression. 'You've invited him.'

'I didn't, Marc wanted to and I didn't really say anything against it but he's already said he won't come so that's that.'

'You don't think he'll come just to spend the entire time getting drunk, insulting your dress, your hair, your fiancé, your friends, your family until he finally passes out after embarrassing you and Marc by table dancing naked?'

'I doubt he'd table dance naked.' Hermione said with a laugh at the image it conjured.

'You know what I mean.'

'He won't come.' Hermione said confidently.

'If you say so but I wouldn't put it past him to storm in half way through and hex all the muggles.' Ginny said, putting a few of her bags down and collapsing onto the sofa with a sigh. Hermione sat down at the oher end and bit her lip in thought. 'So?'

'So what?'

'Marc or Malfoy?' Ginny said with a smirk.

'I'm not answering that.'

'You are.'

'I'm not.'

'Come on, I'll pay you.'

'How much?'

'Oh Hermione, please tell me.' Ginny whined.

'You really want to know?'

'Yes.'

'Really, really?'

'Get on with it.'

'Malfoy.' Hermione said, a pause of silence following it.

Ginny blinked. 'Please tell me you're lying.'

'Nope, he just…knew what he was doing.' Hermione mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

'I really wanted you to say Marc.'

'I know, sorry.'

'But Marc loves you…so shouldn't the sex be better?'

'It's not awful or anything and it does mean more but…with Malfoy…I don't know. It just set your entire body on fire, you know?'

Ginny nodded reluctantly and felt sad at the look in Hermione's eyes which was full of regret, sadness and hurt.

'Marc will never do what Malfoy did to you.' Ginny said softly, laying a comforting hand on Hermione's leg.

Hermione nodded and looked up with a fake smile. 'I know he won't.'

'Marc is nice and reliable.' Ginny said and Hermione smiled at the words that Draco had already said to her.

'Should I marry someone just because they're nice and reliable?'

'No, but sometimes that's more than some people get in a lifetime, a person who isn't going to break your heart or not be there when you have your first child. Nice and reliable works for some people and I think it works for you.'

Hermione nodded but didn't feel at all convinced by it and just did what she always did, ignore all the feelings that told her it wasn't right and that she should be patient and wait for the love of her life. Unfortunately, she realised she might have already found it but he turned out to be a lying, manipulative asshole. Reliable and nice would have to do, it would make her happy.

&&&&&&&&

A/N I bet you all totally hate me now. Really hate me. Want me to jump off a cliff hate me. But things will pick up...I promise. I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter, I enjoyed writing the next one which will probably be put up on weds or thurs night.  
Please, please, please review because it means so much to me.

P.S Have updated my profile with more useless info about me and my travels. Haha.


	20. Wedding Bells

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N I know I lied about the next update. I was staying with my friends and I didn't have my laptop with me so I couldn't update.

**Wedding Bells  
**

Marc stared around the beautifully decorated church, sunlight streaming in through a large window at one end and the continual buzz of people slowly filing the room making him feel comforted in some odd way. He looked down at his sweaty hands which were clenching and unclenching in nervousness and his stomach was doing flip flops.

He was doing a muggle ceremony for Hermione, he wasn't used to it and he could tell from the way the guests from the wizardng world were muttering, that it was just as new for them as it was for him.

He gave out a grin as he saw Molly Weasley leave her seat in the second row to join him by the alter.

'Oh you look so handsome.' Molly squealed, attracting attention from a few of the congregation.

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley.' He said politely, rubbing his palms together again as he tried to calm his nerves.

'It's Molly.' She remarked with a smile as she watched him shift from foot to foot. 'Nervous?'

'A little but I've never been more sure of anything in my life.' He replied with a smile, which was half anxious and half sincere. 'Where's Harry?' Marc asked, looking around for him.

'With Hermione I think, he'll be out in a moment.' Molly said, glancing toward the back where there was a set of rooms, one containing Hermione.

'He better not be telling her not to go through with it.' Marc said with a slightly nervous smile.

'He's probably saying the opposite.' Molly said, laying a reassuring hand on his arm. Marc gave her a thankful smile and looked around at everyone who wasn't paying him any attention to him.

………………….

'You look beautiful.' Harry said as he took in Hermione who looked more than uncomfortable in a large white gown that seemed to own her more than she owned it.

'You don't think it's a bit…meringue like?' She said, puffing out the sides more than they already were.

'Not at all,' Harry said with a gentle smile. Hermione turned to look at the large mirror again to inspect herself critically.

The door opened and Ginny walked in wearing a red bridesmaid gown and gave Harry a quick kiss. 'Only about 10 minutes until 'I do'' Ginny said happily, looking more excited than the bride.

Hermione turned to the grinning pair. 'Could you both give me one moment alone?'

Both Harry and Ginny nodded, a flash of worry going across Harry's face for a moment, before exiting the room together, shutting the door behind them as Hermione looked into the mirror for the hundredth time.

She always thought that on her wedding day, she'd be so happy that she wouldn't be able to stop smiling and she would want to run down the aisle if it meant marrying the love of her life more quickly. Yet, all she saw when she looked in the mirror was a sad girl who really wasn't ready. But she tried to collect herself and pushed aside her feelings, thinking it was the reaction of nerves.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Blaise popped his head in with a grin. 'Got about 5 ish minutes left, Ginny told me you're taking a moment so I'll leave you be.'

'Thank you.' She said with a smile that looked more broken than happy. The door shut again and she fluffed the dress at her side and took an intake of breath. 'Happiest day of my life. Lovely man who loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Smile and mean it, Hermione.' She whispered to herself as she tried another sincere smile that looked slightly manic.

There was another knock on the door and she let out an infuriated groan. 'Just one more minute.' She called, but the door opened anyway and Hermione saw Draco's reflection in the mirror and she turned in shock.

'Looking hot, Granger.' He commented, walking in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

'What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come here and ruin my day. Please go right now.' She said in panic, rushing over to him and trying to push him out of the room, her hands on his chest.

Draco took her wrists and pulled her hands off of him gently. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to the big event downstairs, calm down.'

'Then what are you doing here?' She hissed, looking at the door, afraid Harry or Blaise might come back in.

'Well, I thought I'd come and make fun of how you look, call you 'Granger' a couple of times for olds time sake and make you cry so all your make-up runs.' He smirked.

Hermione sighed. 'Can you get it over and done with then so you can leave?'

'Well, there's the problem.' Draco said slowly, looking down at the hardwood floor and Hermione looked at him crititcally for a second, not used to his sudden nervous attitude.

'Excuse me?' Hermione said, wanting to get him away from her as quickly as possible and staring at the door fearfully.

'My plan to make fun of how you look is shot to pieces considering you look near enough perfect, I don't want this to be the last time I call you Granger because I simply don't think you should marry him and take his name and for some reason, looking at you right now, I can't bring myself to make you cry.'

Hermione blinked in shock, trying to take in what he was saying before shaking her head and putting up a strong front. 'Whatever, Malfoy. I don't care or believe anything you have to say now get out of here.'

'If you want me to go, I'll go but have fun with your nice and reliable husband.'

'If this is your next trick to ruin my life, it isn't going to work. You're not going to make me have my doubts.'

Draco nodded. 'Granger, I don't have to say a word to you to make you have doubts. You've been having doubts ever since he proposed and we both know it.'

'This isn't going to work, Malfoy. I'm not going to let you ruin me again, I'm going to go and marry him and spend my life all happy. Now please go.' Hermione begged, wanting desperately to run away.

'Fine, I'll leave you to try and persuade yourself that marrying this guy will make you happy.' He muttered, giving her a sincere look. 'Oh, and when you're out there, try and give a proper smile.'

Hermione could feel herself cracking slightly, her eyes going shiny as she looked at Draco and had the overwhelming urge to fall into him and have him tell her that everything was going to be okay.

'I don't think you want to do this, I think you feel obligated to do this.' Draco observed and he knew he was the first person to be honest to her about everything, even though she was still wary of what he was saying.

'You don't know anything.' Hermione muttered, taking in a shuddering breath. She felt like she was about to break down and she was desperately trying not to. She closed her eyes and wished the world away and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her.

'I don't trust you.' She mumbled against his chest.

'Never asked you to.' Draco paused. 'Do you love this guy?'

Hermione buried herself further into his embrace and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath which Draco was fairly sure, wasn't a yes.

She suddenly pushed him back away from her and wiped furiously at her eyes. 'I'm not going to let you do this to me.'

'So now you're going to go and marry him to prove me wrong? Or are you going to marry him because he's a nice guy? Either way, you're marrying him for the wrong reasons.'

'Why do you care?'

'Because…' He trailed off, lost for words. 'Because I care about you… slightly.'

'Why should I believe a word out of your mouth?'

'You shouldn't but I know I'm the first person that has actually noticed you're not sure about marrying him. All your friends just want you to get over me and move on and they think this is the way to go.'

'You need to leave.' Hermione said, already hearing noise outside the room.

'Fine. See you around, Granger.' He said, saying the last word like it was sacred. He quickly left, somehow managing to by pass bumping into anyone and Hermione was left to consider her options.

………………………..

Hermione stood at the alter and listened while Marc said his vows, wanting to find them more meaningful than she was. She slowly found her eyes straying and she tried not to let her shock show when she noticed Draco leaning next to a pillar near the back, watching as if it were a TV show that wasn't keeping his interest.

She looked away quickly, hoping that the many eyes on her didn't notice her eyes stray to the blond at the back who was only just visible to her.

She tried to look down, look at Marc, look at the priest, look anywhere but at him and yet her eyes immediately went back to his and she could see a slight smirk on his lips, like he was daring her to do something or say something.

She tried to rid her mind of thoughts as she tried desperately to focus on the ceremony and not on the blond who seemed to want to ruin her life just a tiny bit more.

When it got round to taking her vows, she took in a shaky breath and started repeating words that should have been emotional and deep but she couldn't help but say them in a blank tone, no feeling behind any of the words. When she looked up to see Marc, he was obviously taking in every word as truth but the look of complete joy shining on his face.

'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, discovering new things and fulfilling our dreams together.' She finished as Marc took her hand and beamed.

Her mind rushed with what she was doing. She was pretending to be in love with him to make him happy, she cared for him in every way but it wasn't love. This way, he was happy and she would have to suffer in silence but in the long term she might hurt him anyway by falling in love with someone else. It was inevitable. So she had to decide whether to break his heart now or whether to wait, and perhaps break it somewhere deep into the unknown future.

The priest started to speak when Hermione turned to Marc. 'Could I have a word?' There was a loud murmur around the room and Marc's brow creased in confusion.

'Could this maybe wait until we're not in front of everyone we know and after we're married?'

'Err, no actually. I need to speak with you now.' She whispered to him, ignoring all the mutters coming from the seats. 'Sorry.' She said towards the priest as she dragged Marc away from the alter and down into a side room where they were alone.

'What's going on?' He asked, looking flustered and confused.

'Do you love me?'

'Of course I love you.' Marc said sincerely.

'Would you marry me if you didn't?'

'Well, I do love you so that's not an issue.'

'No, but if maybe you didn't really love me but felt obligated to marry me, would you?'

'Hermione…' He started in confusion. 'What is this about?' he swallowed in doubt. 'Are you speaking about me or are you speaking about you?'

Hermione looked down at her white shoes and felt soft tears prick at her eyes. 'I am so sorry.'

Marc shook his head in disbelief, not believing that Hermione was doing this to him. 'But you love me.'

'I thought I did but I…don't.' Hermione said sorrowfully. Marc stared at her in hurt and shock, feeling his mind buzz with what was happening. He had no idea what to do now.

…………………………….

'What is going on?' The priest asked Ginny who was staring at the door with increasing nervousness, her bottom lip in-between her teeth.

'I'm not sure but I'm sure, whatever it is, they'll be out in a moment.' Ginny said, turning towards Ron and Harry, and giving them a lot of complete panic.

The door suddenly opened and Marc came out, head bowed followed by Hermione who looked as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Marc went over and whispered something to his best man whose eyes widened in shock as Hermione walked past them and up the aisle, stopping two thirds of the way and looking left to Draco who was leaning against a pillar, eyeing her with something close to admiration and adoration.

The entire congregation turned to see what Hermione was looking at and Harry was up and out of his seat before anyone could gasp in shock.

'You were right.' Hermione mumbled before walking out the rest of the way, Draco following her before Harry could reach him or hex him.

……………………………….

'Hit me…and after that, give me a card.' Hermione muttered sadly as Draco smirked and slid a card over to her. 'You're such a bastard, do you know that?'

Draco smirked as Hermione drank from one of the champagne bottles she had lifted on her way out.

'I know I am. I'm sticking by the way.'

'With being a bastard? You should, it suits you.'

'You're hilarious.' Draco deadpanned.

'I do try.' She said with a slight giggle as she lifted the bottle to her lips again. 'Do you think I have to give all the wedding presents back?'

'I would think so.'

'Shame, could have used some of them.' Hermione sighed, flicking both her cards face up and saying stick.

'Granger, I can see your cards and you're bust.' Draco said with a shake of the head as Hermione looked at the cards and frowned.

'Oh, sorry.' She mumbled, laying down on the carpet and resting her head awkwardly on Draco's thigh. 'Think you're ever going to get married?'

Draco scoffed. 'I don't like marriage. Seems unnecessary for two people to spend the rest of their lives together when there are so many other people they could be with.'

'That is so very romantic.' Hermione slurred, finishing of the bottle and throwing it to the floor with a thump. 'Do you think every one is disappointed in me?'

'Yes. Considering you led some poor sap on for months when you were really just trying to get over me.'

'Don't flatter yourself.' Hermione said, sitting back up and leaning back against the sofa and resting her head on Draco's shoulder. 'Don't pretend you don't hate me. I know now why you did everything to me. I should have always known or at least realized somewhere along the line that you weren't going to change.'

'I'm very good at manipulating people so I can destroy their lives.' He said with a small smirk as he briefly leant his cheek against the top of Hermione's head.

'No point trying to change you because that's what you are.' Hermione mumbled and Draco nodded, a sad smile covering his face.

'That's who I am.' He repeated, this time letting his head fall to the side on top of Hermione's and staying there. 'It's who I'll always be.'

Hermione's eyes slid closed slightly in tiredness. 'Can I sleep on your sofa?'

'No, you cannot. You're going to go home and take a shower because god, you need one, and then you're going to work out how to apologise to everyone, especially Marc, and then you're going to date lots of random muggle guys and finally find the one person who can put up with your constant bossy attitude for the rest of his life.' Draco said with a small laugh as Hermione lifted her head up with a smile.

'You sure know how to make me feel better.'

'I think I was a motivational speaker in a past life.' He smiled as Hermione grinned back at him and Draco realised how messed up he truly was because he suddenly found the attraction that he'd long ignored and pushed away come back with vengeance. 'Go home.'

'Fine, fine, I'm going.' Hermione said dramatically, getting up and swaying slightly as Draco managed to steady her using his hands.

'Try not to trip over the badgers on the way home.' Draco said teasingly as Hermione crinkled up her nose at him.

'You're so funny.' She mumbled as she tried to put on Draco's robe without falling over.

'Don't puke on my robe, ok?'

'I won't. I'll return it when I see you next time.'

Draco nodded and just as Hermione reached his door, he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't let another 5 months go by until the next time.'

Hermione looked at her shoes and tossed her hair back before leaving without saying a word.

……………………………………

A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to review. It means a lot so thank you so much.

I'm aiming to update in the middle of this week, Wednesday maybe and I will try to do it this time. I Promise.

Please review! Love you all more than peanut butter.


	21. Friends Reunited

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Really, honestly, not mine. Except for the kind of plot. **  
**

**Friends Reunited  
**

Things over the next few weeks were rough for Hermione. She had to deal with her whole family lecturing her over what she did, her friends looking disappointed in her 24 hours of the day, and she had to tearfully apologise to Marc several times who had been spending his time lurking around his house feeling sorry for himself.

The only person that really hadn't been blaming her for anything or judging her at every turn was Draco, but considering they were just about civil to one another, it wasn't surprising. Blaise and Harry had paid him a visit, blaming Hermione's doubts about the wedding on him and saying that if he had never turned up, she would have married Marc. To Hermione's annoyance, she actually agreed on that count but she was grateful he did turn up.

Things between Hermione and Draco were rocky, they spoke kindly to one another about business from time to time and Hermione made it fairly obvious she still cared about him on some level but he still tried to appear indifferent, although he knew that on some level he cared about her too.

Draco sat at his desk, pretending to work but his mind was more occupied elsewhere when Marc knocked on his open door and walked in, looking completely unsure of himself. Draco looked at him warily, this being ther first meeting since the wedding.

'I don't really know what to say.' Marc sad slowly, measuring his words carefully.

Draco remained neutral, his chin propped up on his laced fingers. 'Do you need help with something?'

Marc gave a quick shake of his head before inhaling loudly. 'Do you love her? Is that why you persuaded her to leave me?'

Draco opened his mouth to ask what he was on about but he knew it was no use so he decided the poor guy deserved some honesty. 'I didn't persuade her to leave you, she was already persuading herself when I turned up and pushed her that extra bit. She didn't love you and it would have been wrong for her to marry you.'

Marc nodded with a small, grateful smile at his lips. 'I know she didn't love me, I just chose not to notice, like everyone else.' He paused and stepped forward slightly. 'At first I thought she left me because she loved you.' Draco snorted. 'But I realised she didn't leave me because she loved you, she started dating me because she loved you. She was hurt and upset and everything and I was there. I was the rebound.'

'So, I take a bit of responsibility for that.'

Marcs eyes grew cold and he laughed hollowly. 'You take a bit of responsibility? If you had never messed her up so much, she would have never messed me around!'

'You're delusional. If I had never messed her up, she wouldn't have so much as looked at you and you wouldn't have looked at her either. I put her on the dating map because I went out with her.'

'That is not true. I noticed her way before you so much as spoke to her.'

'Really?' Draco asked doubtfully. 'Where did she work before she moved into my department?' Draco smirked as Marc looked stumped. 'Just admit it; the reason so many men noticed her was because it was in the paper that I dated her.'

'That's not it at all.' Marc said, though he sounded slightly nervous and as started putting things together in his head. 'I loved her.'

'Already using past tense? That's not love, that's a short term crush.' Draco said, his eyes cold.

Marc looked down at his shoes and breathed in loudly, as if trying to calm himself. 'I can't believe I used to be friends with you. You only care about yourself.'

'You got that right.' Draco said with a big patronizing grin.

'Well, yourself and Hermione.' Marc said, their names coming out clipped as he turned and fled from his office, reeling in his feelings. Draco stared at the empty doorway and felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach.

……………………………..

'Do you think I would make a good lesbian?' Hermione asked to Harry as they walked into the ministry the next morning. Harry quickly took off his gloves and scarf and gave Hermione a withering look.

'Well, considering you're into men…no.' Harry said as they waited by the lifts.

'Don't crush her hopes.' Blaise said cheerily walking up next to them, his hands wrapped around a muggle coffee cup. 'If Hermione wants to be a lesbian, let her be a lesbian.'

'I'd make a good lesbian.' Hermione grinned, taking off her own scarf as the door to the lift opened and the 3 of them walked in.

'Why would you want to be a lesbian though?' Harry asked, leaning against the back of the lift.

'Who's becoming a lesbian?' Draco said as he slid between the closing doors and gave them all a fake grin. They all let out groans and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Hermione is.' Blaise answered as Hermione shot him an annoyed look.

'Granger? Really? Well, you're butch enough to be a lesbian I suppose.' He smirked as Hermione gave him a sarcastic thankful smile.

'I think you should stick with men.' Harry spoke up, Blaise and Draco looking over their shoulder at him in despair.

Hermione ignored Harry. 'Men are rude, immature, irresponsible, unclean, egotistical…'

'You're generalizing that all men are like Malfoy.' Harry said, giving Draco a smirk as he turned to give a glare.

'Well, you guys are obviously different. And I would honestly date you both in a second if you guys weren't my best friends and I did kind of date Blaise.' Hermione said with a smile to Blaise and Harry. Draco let out a loud, pointed cough and Hermione turned to look at him expectantly. 'What? I've fake dated you.'

'Is that what we're calling it now?' He asked as the door chinged open on Hermione's floor.

'Well, I think that sounds better than… dating some asshole that lied to be about everything and faked that he even liked me just to get at my best friend. Don't ya think?' Hermione said, with a sweet smile as she left the 3 men alone.

'Don't so much as breathe, Malfoy.' Harry said threateningly and Draco just snorted in disdain.

……

'Mr Malfoy.' Hermione said later that day as she stood anxiously on the threshold to his office.

'Come in.' He said, leaning back in his chair and motioning for her to take the seat on the other side of the desk.

'You wanted to see me, sir?' Hermione said, frowning slightly. Draco cringed at the formal way she spoke to him.

'Stop speaking to me like I was once your boss and speak to me like someone you had sex with 4 times in one night.' Draco said, smirkking slightly.

Hermione's cheeks flamed slightly. 'Ok.'

'I want you back.' He stated, looking into her eyes.

Hermione immediately tensed as a thousand possibilities ran wild through her mind and she shook her head to get rid of them. 'What do you mean?'

'I want you back in my department.' He explained and Hermione couldn't stop the feeling of slight disappointment surge through her.

'Oh, well I'm perfectly happy where I am, Mr Malfoy.' Hermione bit out, wanting to annoy him for leading her on unintentionally for a moment.

'I'm sure you are but I think you should be looking to further your career.'

'Since when did you care about furthering my career?'

'You were once my employee and as such, I'm constantly looking into how I can help people move up the ladder.' Draco said, not giving anything away in his stare. Hermione shifted in the seat and folded her legs as she bit her lip in confusion.

'Why me?'

'Well, I once told you there were ways for you to get a promotion. Remember what they were?'

Hermione thought for a moment. 'Having lots of money and bribing the right people?'

'That and there was a second.' Draco said, waiting patiently as Hermione thought.

'Sleeping with the boss.' She stated blankly.

'Which you did, so, now I feel obligated to give you a promotion.'

Hermione's eyes went defiant and Draco just knew how this was going to go. 'I did not sleep with you to get a promotion and you know it.'

'I know you didn't but think of this as my way of repaying you.'

'For sleeping with you?' Hermione asked in disbelief and anger.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'No. For screwing you over to get to Potter.' Hermione pushed a strand of hair away from her face as she stared at him closely, looking for a sign that he felt remorse and guilt for what he had done to her but he was too good at masking his feelings.

'What job are you offering me?' Hermione asked, against her better judgement of the situation.

'Head of the International Magical Trading Standards.' He stated.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 'That's not a promotion…that's a lot more than a promotion. Isn't that job meant for somebody higher up? Like Kat or even Blaise?'

'They'll get over it.'

'I'm robbing them of a job that's rightfully theirs.'

'Look, for once in your life, Granger, just accept what you're given without a fight and without your perfect morals getting in the way.'

'And how would you explain to Kat that I basically overtook her in the hierarchy of this department?'

'I'd tell her you were best qualified for the job.' He said, not understanding why Hermione wasn't more grateful.

'I'm not the most qualified. I'm sorry, I just can't take it.' Hermione said, standing up with finality.

'Granger, I'm not going to give it to Katrina either way, the job is yours.'

'No it's not and we both know it. Is this your way of healing your conscience? Starting to feel a bit guilty now, are you? Better late than never I suppose.' Hermione said coldly. Draco moved around his desk to lean on it opposite Hermione.

'This isn't about that in any way at all.'

'You expect me to believe this? If you think that this is your way of feeling better about the whole thing if you give me a job, it's not going to work.' Hermione snapped, feeling anger course through her.

'Fine, it would make me feel better about everything but that is not the only reason I'm offering it you. Since Hogwarts you've been the most clever and most talented witch and everyone knows it and as Head of this department, I want the best for that job and you are the best, however much I don't want to admit it. Giving you this job has nothing about the relationship we had.' Draco said strongly, looking at Hermione intensily.

'We didn't have a relationship in your eyes at all, ever.'

'That's not true.' Draco mumbled, feeling it slip out before he could self-edit.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked, feeling completely insecure and confused as she looked up at him, silently begging him to continue.

'It doesn't matter.' Draco said, trying to shrug it off.

'No, no, tell me what you meant by that.' Hermione said loudly as she put both her hands on his shoulders and stared at him.

'You're not ready to know.'

'To know what?!' Hermione shouted, feeling frustrated by the entire situation.

'Our friendship was real.' He muttered, running his hand through his right blond hair. 'I chose to use you after we were already friends.'

Hermione blinked in shock and she took a violent step back away from him, her mind buzzing with questions. 'But, you told me it was your plan all along, since the day I moved in.'

'It wasn't. It started just before we started to date.'

'Were you ever going to tell me this?' Hermione said, feeling herself break down inside.

'No, because…' he trailed off, having no answer.

'You led me to believe everything between us was a lie and now you're just messing me around even more!' She yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. 'Anything else you wanna get out of your system while you're at it?'

'Nothing.' Draco lied, knowing in the long run it would be better to come clean about everything now but he was a coward and this was as much as he could divulge without facing his own feelings head on.

Hermione stared at him in something akin to shock and relief and anger as she felt herself trembling with the need to punch him or hug him. 'So, the friendship was real?' She stuttered, needing to hear it again from his mouth.

He sighed in disappointment in himself before meeting Hermione's eyes. 'Yeah, I was your friend.'

Before he could register what he or Hermione were doing, they had met half way in the middle of his office and embraced like friends who had not seen each other for years. Draco felt like a weight was off his shoulders as he held Hermione to him tighter and he really wanted to stay like this for a while.

Hermione wondered how she could have ever doubted this part of their relationship because when she was in his arms, she instinctively knew the friendship was always there, underneath everything, it was always there and was always going to be there.

'So, we're clear,' Hermione said, pulling away very slightly to look up at him. 'You were never attracted to me? That attraction was a lie?'

'Don't push your luck, Granger.' Draco said, avoiding answering and that non-answer gave Hermione a slither of hope that she could hang on to. 'So, you going to work for me again?'

'I really don't know.' Hermione said, sounding blank as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and let him stroke her brown hair gently.

'You know you want to.' He whispered in her ear with a smile.

'Kat would hurt me.'

'She wouldn't be able to, you'd be higher up than her.' Draco teased as Hermione gave him a light slap on his back.

'This all better not be your way of getting another one over on Harry.' She said with a nervous laugh, giving away her insecurities and she wished she didn't sound so unconfident.

'How would being friends with you get one over on scarboy?'

'True.' Hermione grinned as she clung onto him tighter, afraid it would all disappear. 'I should get back to work.'

'I'm not letting you go until you tell me you're accepting the job.' Draco said, feeling a shudder of laughter go through Hermione.

'So if I say no…I've got to stay here forever?' Hermione asked, thinking it might not be the worst fate in the entire world to be in his arms forever.

'Yeah, which wouldn't be pretty considering one of us would have to go to the toilet at some point and then we'd start starving to death and one of us would have to eat the other.'

Hermione grinned in happiness as she pulled away and beamed up at him. 'I better say yes then.'

'Good, I've already done all the paper work.' Draco said, pushing her away roughly and turning toward his desk as the smile on Hermione's face disappeared instantly. 'Now I've got you to say yes I don't need to pretend that I'm friends with you.'

Hermione stared at him in complete horror and felt like bursting into tears or hexing him or possibly both before she saw him smirk at her, not a mean smirk but a friendly one and she was sure she was going to hit him as relief rushed through her.

'That was a joke, Granger.' He laughed as Hermione's eyes flashed.

'How dare you do that to me!' Hermione said as she reluctantly let him pull her into another hug.

'I was just kidding around.' He said soothingly, feeling Hermione relax into him.

'It wasn't funny, I was about to hex you and everything.' Hermione mumbled, annoyed that he found it so easy to manipulate her and it made her slightly uneasy but she pushed that feeling away for the moment, too occupied with Draco to care.

'Ok, so I'll make sure you can transfer back up here as soon as possible.' He stated, pulling away from her slightly to kiss her on the cheek and Hermione couldn't help the grin that seemed to be stuck to her face.

'I can't actually believe I'm going to be head of a sub-department. This is huge, I'm going to be successful at something. Do I get a pay rise?'

'A big one.' Draco said, watching her with amusement as she happily clapped her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet.

He didn't realise he was smiling too until she left and he saw his reflection in a near by mirror and he laughed at himself, realizing he looked like an idiot but not caring.

**A/N: LoveyouallmorethanMatthewFox...no, I take that back. But, I do love you all and so thank you so much for all the reviews and support you guys continue to give me. Be awesome and please review. Please? Pleaaaase?! **

**Next update will be on Sunday night like usual. Maybe a little earlier but we'll see how the writing goes.  
**


	22. Green Eyed Monster

**Roomies**

A/N: It's Sunday agaaaain.**  
**

**Green Eyed Monster**

'I have windows and a big office and people! I actually have staff that looks to me as their boss and I have my own assistant and did I mention the massive windows?' Hermione said excitedly from where she sat at the Weasley's table, eating a meal with them.

'I am so very happy for you.' Molly Weasley said. To Hermione it didn't sound too sincere but she gave her a thankful smile anyway.

'I think he wants something.' Harry said quietly as Ginny shot him a glare.

'Don't even go there.' Hermione bit at him across the table.

'So, what? He just gives you a job that you didn't even ask for? A job that wasn't even intended for you? And why? Because he's a nice guy?' Harry scoffed, ignoring Ginny kicking him under the table.

'This doesn't benefit him in any way, Harry.' Hermione insisted.

'He never does anything for other people, there's always something he gets out of it and you should know that better than anyone here.' Harry said, sounding angry.

Hermione looked down at her plate to avoid his eyes. 'As I said, he's not getting anything out of this.'

'But you've got to admit, you've all got to admit that it doesn't sound right for him to just give you a job?' Harry asked looking around for backup and staring pointedly at Ron.

'I agree with Harry, after everything he did to you and everything he's done to us, you just think he's being nice and giving you a job?'

'Yes, I do.' Hermione said, moving some of the food around her plate in a way to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

'Why are you being like this? Don't you learn from your mistakes?! Stop being so stupid and delusional.' Harry snapped, his voice getting louder as Ginny put a calming hand on his leg. 'Ron, how can you be so calm over this?'

Ron stared at Harry in shock for a moment, not expecting to be put on the spot. 'No, Harry, I'm not calm but mate, she's a big girl.'

Hermione stared at them both for a moment and shook her head with a smirk. 'Wow, Ron, the old you would have already made you're way over to Draco's apartment and killed him. Has something happened?' Hermione asked, hoping to steer the conversation elsewhere.

'Or somebody happened.' Ginny muttered with a small smile.

'You've met someone?!' Molly squealed. Jumping out of her chair and giving him a hug. 'I want to know everything about her.'

She smiled to herself in relief as the conversation turned to Ron but when she looked up, her eyes met Harry's eyes which were still burning into her. She turned to look out the window, refusing to allow Harry to get to her, even though he had already done his job and made her doubt Draco's motives.

…..

'Lovely office.' Katrina said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Hermione turned from where she standing, looking at the streets below and gave her a grin. 'Thank you.' She paused before sighing deeply. 'I hope there's no bad feelings about all this.'

'There's not.' Kat said, obviously trying her best to sound sincere but not quite managing it.

'I mean, I told him to give you the job but he said he wouldn't.'

'Hermione, it's ok, although…Blaise doesn't seem happy but that might not be because you got a promotion, it might be to do with who you got a promotion from. How are things going there?'

'Between me and Malfoy?' Hermione asked to which Katrina nodded, not moving from her place by Hermione's door. 'Fine, I think.'

'Not making the same mistake twice?'

Hermione felt a stab of annoyance. 'Why does everyone feel that they have a right to give their opinion on this?'

'I wasn't giving my opinion. My opinion on it would damage our friendship severely, and maybe people are so tetchy about you and Malfoy being 'fine' because everyone had to pick up the pieces after what he did last time and they don't want to have to go through that a second time.'

Hermione faltered slightly and felt her cheeks burn slightly. 'I do understand, but we're just friends and nothing will ever happen, I promise. Goodness, I feel like how it was back at the start of everything.'

'Try not to let it end the same way though. I don't under estimate Draco's ability to manipulate and neither should you.' Katrina said, giving a pointed look before turning and leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

She had heard the same thing over and over again from various people, about how she shouldn't trust him, how she shouldn't even be friends with him, how he was obviously manipulating her and if she was honest, it was getting to her but she did understand where they were coming from.

She pushed herself away from the large window and looked around her office and felt a strained smile come onto face. This isn't where she was meant to be and she knew it.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Blaise said, moving in to the room and looking around with a low, impressed whistle. 'Very nice and just think, all you had to do was sleep with Draco.'

Hermione looked down as he looked at her coldly. 'You know that's not why I got this.'

Blaise didn't register he'd even heard her. 'I mean, I would have slept with him to get this job.' He mumbled, laughing to himself hollowly. 'Why would he give it to me anyway? It's not like I've been working for him longer than you and been his friend longer than you or anything.' Blaise said sarcastically, sounding bitter.

'I'm sorry.'

'No, you're not but…however much I wanna blame you, I can't. You do deserve this, I'm a good enough friend to admit that, I just wish he would have at least thought of me. Sorry for sounding like a grumpy old man.'

Hermione smiled gently. 'Don't worry, I love you.'

'Yeah, me too.' Blaise grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking slightly ashamed of himself. 'So, me and Potter are going to play some quidditch later, want to come and give moral support?'

Hermione suddenly looked awkward and uncomfortable. 'I can't.'

'You can't?' Blaise asked, frowning.

'I'm going out with Malfoy and not in a date kinda way, in a friend kinda way. We're going to a club he once took me too after I had that awful date.'

'You're going out partying with Malfoy? What has the world come to?' Blaise said, looking at Hermione in disbelief. 'Have fun, don't get drunk and remember to always cast a contraceptive spell.' He teased.

Hermione quickly gave him a hug for being supportive in his own way and shooed him out of the office.

…….

'Could this music be any louder?' Hermione yelled to Malfoy as they both leant on the bar sipping drinks and staring out onto the dance floor which was filled solid with people.

'The point is that you're not here to have an in depth conversation.' Draco yelled back, smiling flirtatiously to a blonde girl who strolled by.

'What is the point?' Hermione asked, sipping her drink again and ignoring the burn as it went down her throat. She didn't even know what Draco had ordered her and probably didn't want to know.

'The point,' He paused, throwing the rest of his drink back and slamming it on the bar top. 'Is to hook up with people or dance or both.' He finished, giving Hermione a grin before following the blonde in the direction she went in.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spent the next 5 minutes sipping her drink and feeling entirely out of place and uncomfortable. She looked around the dark room, lights flashing and tried not to blush darkly when she noticed a tall man with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, staring at her.

She looked down to try and avoid eye contact as she felt herself heating up before dragging her eyes back to his and he smiled. Hermione turned and put her drink down and was about to strum up enough courage to go and make random small talk with the stranger when Draco appeared looking defeated.

'Apparently she has a husband. What a lame excuse.' Draco said, sighing heavily as he ordered another drink and seemed completely oblivious to anyone else.

'I'm sorry, what?' Hermione said, turning from the other mans gaze to stare at Draco.

'The blonde girl? Had a husband unfortunately, her loss.' He said loudly, taking the newly ordered drink and downing it almost immediately. He looked at Hermione and noticed her not paying attention to him and looking at something over to his left and he turned to look over his shoulder to see the man eyeing her up.

'Is he bothering you?' Draco asked, not liking the uncomfortable feeling that settled inside him.

Hermione looked at Draco, confused. 'Err…no, not at all. I think I'm going to go and talk to him.' Hermione said, about to move over to him when she felt Draco grip her upper arm, effectively stopping her from moving.

'Granger, you're the female, the guy is meant to come after you, not the other way round.' He said into her ear, pushing her back against the bar and smiling.

'Well, he's not going to come over if you're standing here.' Hermione said, hinting strongly.

'I'm not moving so some pansy boy can come and hit on you.' Draco said, ordering yet another drink.

Hermione shot him a glare and turned towards the bar, her back to the man as she also ordered another drink.

When Draco noticed her attention was no longer on her admirer, he turned to give the guy a smirk and laid his arm around Hermione's shoulders possessively, his point obvious and the man nodded at the non to subtle hint that the girl was not available and walked away.

Hermione, who was completely oblivious to what had happened, turned back around to find the man gone. 'Where did he go?'

Draco looked around innocently. 'No idea, must have left.'

'Ah well.' Hermione said, taking a glance at the dance floor before turning back to Draco with a smile. 'Wanna dance?'

'I don't dance, Granger. I stand here and look pretty.' He said with a grin as they both went back to staring at the heaving dance floor.

'I don't dance either, I look like a retarded toad or something.' Hermione said regrettably.

'You don't only look like that when you dance.' He joked, giving her a wink and Hermione laughed.

'Thank you for that confidence boost.' She drawled sarcastically, nudging him with her elbow as she stead enviously at the people on the dance floor. 'Sure you don't want to look like a retarded toad with me? Think carefully.'

Draco smirked and shook his head. 'I don't dance, Granger, you can't persuade me.'

'Fine.' Hermione accepted cheerily, turning and putting her drink down on the bar before starting to walk off.

'Granger, where you going?' He asked.

'To dance.' Hermione explained, moving out of his reach and giving him a smile before making her way down onto the dance floor.

Draco watched in something close to horror and embarrassment as Hermione hit the dance floor and he suddenly understood why she called herself a retarded toad as he watched her flail her arms about, nearly hitting a few people in the process and yet in a way, however embarrassed he was for her, he admired her carefree attitude.

'That your girlfriend?' A pretty brunette asked from beside him as she followed his gaze to the dance floor where Hermione was continuing to embarrass herself.

Draco snorted and turned to give the girl a smile. 'No, she's no one.' He stated, looking briefly back at Hermione who was starting to blend in a little more to everyone else and was drawing less attention.

'So, are you going to buy me a drink?' The brunette asked and Draco was about to respond when he noticed the same man from earlier sidling up to Hermione on the dance floor and dancing with her.

'That prick, he thinks she's taken and he still doesn't mind going for it.' He said, sounding slightly put out.

The brunette shook her head in confusion. 'I'm sorry? I thought you said you didn't know her.'

'Never mind, I'll be right back.' He said, not giving the girl another look or thought as he deposited his drink on the bar and made his way onto the dance floor and through the many gyrating people to reach Hermione who seemed to be getting into it.

He slid in front of the man so he was pressed against Hermione and started to move to the music.

Hermione's eyes widened in annoyance and she pushed him back just slightly from her and mouthed 'go away' to him as she nodded pointedly to the man who was dancing a few metres away, looking dejected.

Draco stopped moving and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, annoyed that she suddenly didn't want him there.

Hermione leant up to his ear so he could hear her. 'I think that guy likes me, now go away and find some pretty girl.' Hermione shouted, trying her best to play the friend role in their relationship. A brief flash of something Hermione couldn't identify went across Draco's face and he turned and stalked off. He quickly went over to the steps that led to a balcony that gave a better view of the dance floor.

He looked down at all the dancing people in time for him to see Hermione's admirer slide a note into her hand and he felt a stab of annoyance go through him as she smiled back at him. He turned away abruptly and looked around for distraction in the form of a female, any type of female.

……..

'I'm getting awful déjà vu.' Hermione mumbled as she entered Draco's apartment, clinging onto him for dear life, afraid she was going to fall over.

'That's because we've done this before and yet, you're still as lightweight as you were last time.' Draco said, slamming the door behind him with his foot as Hermione held onto his arm tighter.

'I drank more than you.' Hermione said, sitting down on the sofa and almost falling straight off. Draco rolled his eyes and propped her up right before heading towards the kitchen. 'Why didn't you take me home?'

'Habit.' Draco answered automatically, like he had been expecting that question. 'Want me to take you home?' He asked, mixing a strong red potion whilst keeping an eye on Hermione.

Hermione moved to lie down and spread herself across the sofa. 'I'm good here.'

Draco moved over to her and sat down, offering the glass full of liquid to her. 'Helps you sober up.'

'I know what it is, ferretboy.' Hermione sighed, sitting up unsteadily and sipping at the drink and spluttering slightly.

'I'll get you a blanket so you can crash here.' Draco said, running his hand over her hair fondly before getting up and disappearing

When he got back, he found Hermione humming to herself as she stared at the ceiling and Draco let out a small laugh as he threw the blanket over her.

'Come here.' She ordered and Draco found himself responding by sitting next to her on the edge of the sofa and staring down at her intently.

'What is it?' he asked as Hermione moved so she was propped up on her elbows.

'Just thinking.' Hermione slurred, sitting up even more.

'About?' Draco asked, expecting some drunken response but instead he suddenly found her lips pressed against his and her right hand pressed against a part of his body which was reacting in a very positive way. His mind rushed with decisions and opportunities, unsure of how to handle this situation as he felt a jolt run down his spine and into his crotch. He quickly wrapped his hand around her insistent hand, pulling it away and letting out a small groan at the loss.

'Stop,' he said forcefully. 'If I take advantage of you when you're drunk, I'm going to wake up with a million and one hexes on me when you find out.' He said steadily, searching her eyes whih were slightly dark.

Hermione remained silent, watching his internal struggle as he stared down at her. She knew she was going to regret this, severely regret it but right now, she didn't care and she could always blame it on the alcohol in the morning. This wasn't who she was, she always thought about consequences and she was sensible but for some reason, she didn't care.So before she could give him a chance to back out, she kissed him deeply, letting her lips speak for her and that's why when she reached to undo his trousers, he helped her tug them off and stopped thinking about what would happen after this.

…………..

A/N : Review or Die. Please?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviews and PMs me, it's very much appreciated. Also, another thank you to everyone who continues to read and then review 'Parents Too Young.' As my impending travels are growing closer, I'll probably be updating a couple of times during this week. The end is in sight.


	23. Moving Forward

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine.

**Moving Forward**

Hermione let out a pained groan as she woke up the next morning with her head pounding, and her back in an extremely uncomfortable position. She tried to shift to make her back better but found 2 arms wrapped tightly around her and suddenly she groaned for a whole different reason as the inevitable regret seeped into her and she turned to find Draco lying underneath her, completely naked and sleeping soundly.

She looked at the couch and tried to remember how they had ended up in the middle of the floor with nothing covering them at all.

'Malfoy.' She muttered, looking around the floor for something to help cover her up slightly. She found Draco's trousers and used them to try and keep as much modesty as she could, placing them carefully to her body and using her free hand to try to unwrap Draco's arms. She only succeeded in waking him up.

'Morning.' Draco slurred, one of his hands letting her go to rub at his eyes. 'What's the time?'

'I really have no idea.' Hermione mumbled, moving out of his grip now she had the chance and pulling Draco's trousers on, which were way too big for her, and finding her own top to throw on too. She stood around and looked around the apartment in ironic amusement as it looked like someone had had a fight there, lamps were falling off the tables, sofas were crooked and there were various garments of clothing strewn across the floor.

'Looks like there was war here.' Draco mumbled, looking around from his place on the floor to the debris. 'We sure had fun.'

Hermione shot him a glare before heading toward the kitchen to get some water and try and force herself to forget the events of last night, though she didn't know why she wanted to considering they weren't awful memories. 'This cannot be happening…again.'

Draco strolled into the kitchen a moment later, still completely naked, and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a sip before pouring some of it on his face to try and wake himself up.

Hermione watched him uncomfortably. 'What we did last night…'

'Was irresponsible and should never be talked about again?' Draco said, assuming that to be how she was going to continue.

'Yes, actually.' Hermione said, blushing slightly as Draco smirked at her knowingly.

'Don't you worry, I won't mention it to anyone, I wouldn't want your precious friends to think their little Hermione had a drunken one night stand with me…although Potter would go mad…' He smiled to himself, thinking of Harry's reaction again but on seeing Hermione's widened eyes he immediately stopped smiling. 'I'm joking, I won't tell him. However much I would enjoy his reaction to the fact that I managed to sleep with you again, I don't fancy being hexed.'

'This is never going to happen again.'

'That's what they all say.' Draco mumbled, watching in amusement as Hermione bundled up her various pieces of clothes into her arms, muttering underneath her breath about how stupid she was.

'Ok, I'm going to go and I'll see you at work on Monday.' Hermione said, pulling up the bottom of Draco's trousers so she could see her feet as she slipped them into her shoes.

'Have a good weekend, Granger.' He smirked, watching her do all in her power to look dignified and controlled as she left his apartment.

She took a muggle taxi to her apartment and walked up the stairs, trying to block out the images of the night before, feeling stupid and embarrassed. She shoved the key in the lock and kicked the door open forcefully to release some tension and stopped short.

'Mum.' Hermione said, stopping in her tracks. 'What are you doing here?'

'You gave me a key for emergencies, remember?'

'What's the emergency?' Hermione asked, her mind racing with excuses to give her mother about where she had spent the night and why her underwear and skirt were bundled up in her arms.

'No emergency, when you didn't open the door I thought something was wrong so I used the key.'

'Oh.' Hermione said, at a loss of what to say next. She shut the door behind her and placed the clothes in her arms down onto the coffee table.

'So, where were you?' Jane asked in a non-judgemental, curious tone.

'At a friend's house.' She said, not lying.

'A male friend?' Her mother asked, still sounding unassuming.

'Would it matter?'

'I just wondered if you had a boyfriend, that's all. Though, don't you think it's a little soon after Marc?' Jane asked softly.

'I'm not with anyone, I promise.'

Jane looked like she didn't completely believe her daughter but nodded anyway. 'I was wondering if you're free on Tuesday after work.'

'I think I am.' Hermione said, pulling up Draco's trousers which were slowly slipping down her hips.

'Wonderful, we've finally got everything finished in the house and I need you to come over and help move furniture and bits and pieces back to its place. Bring some manpower with you.'

'Sure, Blaise will come and help and I can probably get Harry to come too, although he's as weak as an 8 year old girl.' Hermione said with a smile.

Jane nodded her thanks before observing her daughter sceptically. 'You look slightly different. Is everything alright?'

Hermione sighed. 'Mum, I'm fine.'

'Have you been eating well?' She asked.

'I'm really fine, I promise.'

Jane nodded in acceptance and gave her daughter a hug before saying goodbye and leaving Hermione to shower and scrub herself 3 times over, hoping to get his smell off of her.

'…and then you need to owl these papers over to the aurors office as they also need to look through the new proposals and agree to the terms…' Katrina trailed off, looking up from her notes in front of her and looking at Hermione in amusement. She was in a complete daze and was obviously not paying attention to a word Katrina was saying. 'Hermione? Earth to Hermione?' Katrina said loudly as Hermione rapidly blinked and looked at Kat as if she had just noticed her standing there.

'Oh, hey.' Hermione said, sitting forward slightly to look like she was giving Kat her full attention.

'Are you alright? You seem a little spaced.' Kat observed, walking forward to sit down on the seat in front of Hermione's desk.

'I'm fine, but could you repeat what you were just saying by any chance?' Hermione asked, feeling sheepish.

'Yeah but firstly, are you sure everything is OK?' She asked. Hermione reluctantly met her eyes and shook her head and heaved a sigh.

'Have you ever done something which was wrong and made you feel sick to your stomach everytime you thought about it but…you actually didn't mind the wrong thing at all and kinda enjoyed it but you know you shouldn't have enjoyed it. I'm making no sense.' Hermione said, placing her hands in her hands.

Katrina let a small smile out. 'Sounds like a one night stand to me.'

Hermione's head snapped up and looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'Why do you say that?'

Katrina gave out a small laugh. 'Because with one night stands, you enjoy it but you know it's wrong like you just explained.'

'You're good.' Hermione said, sighing again and playing with her hands on the desk in front of her.

'You don't seem the type though to have one but anyway, so who was he? Or don't you know his name?'

Hermione looked mildly offended for a moment. 'I know who he was, I'm not the type to just pick up some guy in a bar and sleep with him? I don't do that, I'm Hermione Granger for crying out loud.'

'So what's your problem?'

'Didn't you hear me? I'm Hermione Granger, I don't have one night stands with anyone! I focus on my work, I read in my spare time and I'm a well brought up girl with good morals.' Hermione ranted.

Katrina gave out a loud laugh and sat back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief. 'You totally slept with Malfoy again, didn't you?' Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she was almost in awe of how well Katrina could read her.

'No, of course I didn't.' Hermione lied and Katrina raised an eyebrow. 'Fine, yeah I did and I'm a terrible, horrible person who should learn how to control herself around the arrogant asshole.'

'I completely agree.' Katrina remarked. Hermione gave her a scowl. 'You know that you're going in circles with him and making mistakes all over again, don't you? He hasn't changed and won't change and you know that so why are you subjecting yourself to it all over again?'

'I'm not.' Hermione insisted weakly. 'It was one night and we were drunk and that's all it was.'

Katrina looked down and sad smile came to her face. 'He's going to hurt you again and I think the best thing you can do is to put him out of your mind.'

'He's my friend.'

'If he was really your friend, he wouldn't have done what he did to you.' Katrina said forcefully, wanting desperately for Hermione to understand. 'I'm going to go and please think about what I said.' Katrina finished, getting up and leaving quickly, Hermione completely forgetting to ask her to repeat what she had been saying when she first came in.

……………………………

Hermione, Blaise and Harry all trailed up Hermione's parent's garden path hurriedly, reaching the door and banging on it loudly.

The door opened and Hermione smiled to her father.

'I know we're late, sorry, Ron's dad accidentally blew up a dishwasher because he didn't understand what it was.' Hermione explained, walking into the lobby and taking off her robe, Harry and Blaise following suit.

'It's not a problem, we've already started as you're other friend is already here.'

'Ginny's here?' Hermione said in confusion walking into the kitchen and finding her mother sitting at the table drinking tea with Draco casually leaning against the counter chatting animatedly to her. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to look at Blaise and Harry who had stopped in their tracks when they saw the blond.

'Malfoy! Get your ass out of my house right now.' Hermione snapped, pointing towards the direction of the door angrily.

'That is no way to speak to someone, Hermione.' Jane scolded. She got up from the table and asked both Harry and Blaise if they wanted something to drink as Hermione shot daggers at Draco.

Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her hand around Draco's arm and pulled him toward the door. 'We're just going to have a chat outside, be right back.' Hermione said with a fake smile as Draco shot Harry a smirk as he walked passed him.

Hermione pulled Draco out onto the front porch, shutting the front door behind her and turned to fix Draco with a glare. 'What are you doing here?'

'For someone so small, you sure have a firm grip.' Draco mumbled, rubbing his arm slightly from where Hermione had held him.

'Malfoy! What are you doing here?' She repeated, trying to remain calm.

'Helping out your parents.' He said with a cocky grin.

'Yes, I saw that but how did you know they needed help in the first place?' Hermione snapped, her hands flying to her hips.

Draco leant back on the brick wall next to the door. 'I bumped into your mum in Diagon Alley and she said they were moving things about and I offered to help, the end.'

'You offered to help muggles? What is going on?' Hermione said suspiciously. Draco gave a lame shrug and looked down toward his shoes. 'You better go, Harry's probably in there plotting how to kill you.'

'I said I'd help so I'm going to help and you're going to have to get over yourself. And plus, your parents like me a lot, probably more than Potter and that also means you never told them what I did to you.' Draco said smugly, Hermione looking at him like she didn't know who he was anymore.

'Fine, you can help me but remain far away from Harry unless you want to have a chair leg shoved through your stomach.' Hermione ordered, reopening the front door and stepping inside.

'Lovely image.' Draco said, shutting the door behind him and joining her parents in the living room where they were trying to move a large sofa.

Draco quickly moved to help as Jane let it go and joined her daughter in the doorway as they watched the two men move the sofa. Her mother turned towards her a gave a pointed look and Hermione let out a sigh as she felt herself slowly losing her grip on her own life.

'Hermione.' Hermione turned to find Harry standing in the hallway, motioning for her to join him. She gave her father and Draco, who were trying to manoeuvre the sofa into a tight space, a look before leaving the living room and raising an eyebrow at Harry.

'What's up? You and Blaise doing Ok in the conservatory?'

'What the hell is he doing here?' Harry hissed, ignoring Hermione's questions.

'He overheard that my parents needed help and turned up.'

'Just like that? Malfoy is practically scared of muggles! He can't stand being around them and now suddenly he's in your muggle parents home, helping to move furniture without a wand and making friendly talk with your parents like he's…' Harry trailed off, trying to find the word.

'My boyfriend.' Hermione finished for him with a stern glare. 'We're just friends, Harry and my parents have no objection to him being here, in fact my mother seems to have taken a liking to him.'

Harry let out a huff. 'Make sure he remains away from me and Blaise, we're having fun coming up with hexes we'd do to him given the chance.' Harry said, casting another look towards the living room and heading down to the hall toward the conservatory. Hermione let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

She walked back into the room to find both Draco and her father sitting on the newly positioned couch, in deep conversation about something and she felt a small jab of hope in her gut as she watched them interact animatedly. Draco's face held no self-superior sneer and no disgusted expression and Hermione couldn't help a smile form on her lips as she watched Draco chat away to her father like he'd known him for years and hadn't spent his entire life hating people like him.

'Very good looking young man.' Jane said as she came up behind Hermione and looked passed her to the two men. 'Clever and polite too.'

'He's only polite when he wants something.' Hermione said steadily, not taking her eyes off of him. 'You should see what he's capable off.' Hermione looked down as she felt a stab of hurt.

'What is he capable off?' Jane asked quietly, looking at her daughter expectantly.

'It doesn't matter now. It's only time.' Hermione said softly, more to herself than to her mother, and leant her entire body on the doorframe and let out a shuddering breath.

'Time?' Jane asked, not following her daughter's train of thought.

'Yeah,' Hermione paused. 'Until I crack and tell him to either get out of my life or become my life.'

Jane looked at her daughter in shock for a few moments before turning and leaving Hermione to be tortured by her thoughts.

Draco knew she had been watching the second she came to stand in the doorway. He turned to look at her softly and gave her a small smile which she reluctantly returned.

'Would you excuse me?' He said politely to Hermione's father, getting up and going over to the doorway where Hermione was still leaning, arms folded in front of her chest.

'You're rather lazy, making all the males do all the work.' Draco smirked as Hermione gave him a bemused look.

'Why are you really here, Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'We've been through this.'

'No, we haven't.' Hermione snapped. 'Come on…' Hermione took the crook of his elbow and pushed him upstairs to her old bedroom.

'Small bedroom.' He remarked, looking around.

'Malfoy, why are you here? Why do you care if my parents like you or not? They're muggle, shouldn't you be hexing them sometime soon? I don't understand you.' Hermione ranted, her voice getting louder as she got more and more frustrated.

'Calm down. Look, I figured if I was really going to get you to fully forgive me over everything, I needed to step up my game a bit.' He explained sincerely. 'So, here I am, helping out muggles.' Hermione smirked slightly as she could tell he had never said that sentence before in his entire life.

'I'm just…confused.' Hermione said, striding up to the window before turning and walking away again as Draco watched her. 'Do you even want to be friends with me or is this another scam you're pulling?'

Draco stared at her for a moment, his heart racing and his hands fidgeting slightly at his sides. 'I don't want to be friend's with you.' He said. Hermione nodded her head as a rush of sadness overtook her and she struggled to keep tears from falling. She really didn't want to care but hearing him say it made everything so much worse. 'And I don't do girlfriends or commitment or monogamy or marriage.' Hermione could just feel herself deteriorating further. 'But, I'll make an exception for you.'

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not understanding him and she slowly took in what he was saying. She needed to understand. 'What? You want me to be your girlfriend?'

Draco looked towards the floor. 'No.' He looked up at her with a nervous smile. 'I want you to be my wife.'

Hermione stood in complete silence for a moment before it was broken by her harsh, disbelieving laughter. 'Funny. Can't you ever be serious?'

Draco frowned, hurt. 'Is that a no?'

Hermione's disbelieving smile faltered for a split second as she hugged herself tightly, sitting down on the bed. 'I don't understand.'

'I want you to marry me. I know I'll be a really awful husband and terrible father but I figure the odds that I'll ever meet someone who annoys me, frustrates me and challenges me as much as you is pretty small.'

'That is the most unromantic thing I've ever heard.' Hermione deadpanned, feeling like this was happening to someone else, the reality of the entire situation bypassing her. Draco gave a shrug and moved to sit down next to her and took her hand in his gently.

'I don't do romance.'

'Obviously.' Hermione stated, laughing almost hysterically to herself. 'What's changed?'

Draco shifted, feeling his entire body shudder slightly in anxiousness. 'I finally realised that I don't want to be alone.'

'So, you're proposing to me because you want company and because I annoy you?' Hermione asked, sounding incredulous. Draco picked up their entwined hands and kissed her knuckles softly.

'Yeah, basically.' He replied and Hermione whipped her hand out of his as a sting of anger ran down her spine.

'Go to hell.' She snapped, turning to look away from him.

'How about I make you a deal? If you say yes, I'll tell you the real reason why I'm asking you.'

'It's probably another one of your revenge schemes, Malfoy, so I think I'd rather never know.' Hermione said shakily, afraid and disbelieving that he had even asked her.

'What? And spend your entire life wondering if the real reason I was asking you was because I had actually fallen in love with you and realised I was an absolute asshole for treating you in a way you never deserved and how it was a bad way of handling my own emotions.' He finished, raising an eyebrow at a very confused Hermione who was looking at him like she wished she could read him like a book.

'You're lying.' She said, desperately wanting him not to be.

'I am not.' He said, sounding slightly offended.

Hermione observed him even more carefully. 'I think you are.'

Draco smirked. 'Fine, how about I show you?'

'What? That you're lying?'

'Shut up for a second.'

'Shut up yourself you big, lying ferret.' Hermione said, losing her serious tone and letting out a small laugh.

'I won't let that kind of talk fly when we're married.' He responded with a playful smile.

'I don't trust anything you say, we barely know one another, we argue all the time, I'm everything you're against, we haven't even properly dated or been together, so why on earth would I say yes to marrying you?' Hermione asked, ignoring how close he was getting to her, making her lean to the side slightly so she retained some space.

'Because you love me?' He said seriously, watching her reaction carefully. Not waiting for a reply, he leaned in and kissed her gently, all lips and nothing else, like they had only just met and were learning one another's reactions for the first time.

Hermione let out a surrendering moan as she felt his hand cradle her face as he kept kissing her in a way that Hermione wished was just for her and not been used on anyone else. The door opened suddenly to Jane and they both broke away abruptly, Hermione putting a good metre between her and Draco but by the look on her mother's face, Hermione knew she knew what they had been doing.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.' Jane said cautiously, watching the pair with increasing interest as they both avoided eye contact. 'I just wondered where you both had gone to.'

'Do you need my help?' Draco asked with a kind smile and Hermione could feel herself going red for no reason whatsoever as Jane looked towards Draco fondly.

'No we're fine at the moment but we'll let you know. I'll let you two get back to…whatever you two were doing.' Jane said with a small smile towards her daughter and promptly left, shutting the door with a quiet click behind her.

'We should go back downstairs.' Hermione said, about to get up from the bed but was halted by Draco's arm wrapping tightly around her waist, holding her down on the bed.

'Not until you give me an answer.' Draco urged, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed, giving a nervous laugh and shaking her head, letting denial take her over again. 'Look, it's not a funny joke, Malfoy.'

'Granger, we've been through this, I wasn't joking.' He replied in all seriousness. Hermione continued to look at him sceptically. Draco suddenly got an onslaught of guilt as he slowly realised he had messed her up to the point where she didn't even trust what people asked her anymore.

Hermione clicked her tongue thoughtfully. 'Ok, if you're not joking, then go and ask my dad for his permission.'

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and lowered his mouth to her ear. 'Granger, we don't live in the 15th century.' Draco whispered as he pressed his nose into her neck. Hermione did her best to ignore him.

'If you're serious about this, you'll go and ask him.' Hermione said, looking down at Draco's hand which was drifting over hers slowly, almost like he couldn't help himself and had to touch her in some way.

'Fine, I will. He likes me anyway, it'll be a sinch.' Draco said, kissing her cheek briefly before getting up and taking a deep breath in. Hermione watched him cautiously, waiting to see if he was actually going to do it. He suddenly turned and headed towards the door and Hermione quickly jumped up, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

'You were actually going to do it?' Hermione said, searching his face.

'Yes.' He replied honestly. Hermione let out a small smile and sat down on the bed.

'Ok.' Hermione said, feeling her entire body buzz as an elated feeling overcame her. She smiled and she knew she couldn't stop it if she tried. 'If I say yes, I want to know everything. Everything about you and everything that has happened between us and I want the truth.'

'You have my word.' He said softly, looking down into her brown eyes which shone with thinly veiled joy.

'I want to know _everything_.' She repeated, looking up at him desperately.

'Then you'll know everything.' He replied, taking her small hand in his and entwining them. 'Absolutely everything.' Hermione grinned and got up on tip toes to press her mouth to his gently and for the first time, she felt like she was truly happy.

'So, you can start now.' Hermione said, looking expectantly at him. He walked backwards and climbed onto the bed and encouraged Hermione to sit in-between his legs so she sat with her back against his chest, their hands over her stomach.

'Where do you want me to start?'

'I want to know when you actually started to care about me.' Hermione asked, feeling his breath on her neck as he leant down and kissed just below her ear.

'I really don't know, it didn't just happen. There was a lot of denial involved, also a bit of anger and me making things up to cover how scared I was.'

'Uh huh, but there must have been a moment where you thought it.'

'When you came back from that date with that near rapist and you were all angry and upset and I…I just felt like I should do something to help.'

'Yeah, getting me drunk was lovely, thanks for that.' Hermione replied sarcastically with a small laugh.

Draco laughed gently too and held her against him tighter as he continued to talk to her in a way he had never talked to anyone before. He was completely honest and open towards her and every now and again, Hermione would squeeze his hand to let him know how happy she was and he would squeeze back.

'You're the best friend I've ever had.' Draco murmured into her ear as the afternoon wore on. Hermione laughed because suddenly smiling didn't seem to reflect how happy she was.

'Speaking of friends, can you give me time to tell my friends? Put up some counter curses and stuff?' Hermione half-joked.

'Of course.' He replied, shifting slightly as he imagined their reactions. This was not something he was looking forward to.

…………………

A/N I know Draco seems a little OOC but go with it for now. Please? Not many more chapters to go.

Thank you for all the reviews. Next update will hopefully be Thursday or Friday daytime but don't hold me to that.


	24. Reactions and Realizations

**Roomies**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book. If I did, certain couples wouldn't be together and other's would be.

**Reactions and Realizations**

Harry and Ginny

The Burrow kitchen

Harry sat with his mouth agape, shock and anger rushing through him as he turned to look at Ginny whose face mirrored his. He turned back to look over the table at Hermione, his mouth still open and his eyes blinking furiously, his brain refusing to consume what it had just been told.

'What? I mean…huh? When did you…? I don't understand.' Harry stumbled, looked towards Ginny and back again a few times, wanting for her to say something but she seemed to be frozen in shock.

He suddenly let out a loud shrill laugh. 'That's a good one, Hermione. Very funny.'

'It's not a joke.' Hermione said, staring down at her fingers which were in front of her on the table, anything to not look at Harry's face.

Harry's smile disappeared and he felt Ginny shift next to him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

'Seriously?' Ginny said, her eyes flashing slightly.

'Yeah, seriously.' Hermione said, grateful that Ginny had managed to jog herself from her frozen in shock state.

'I mean, seriously?' Ginny repeated, her voice catching slightly in her throat and she let out a loud cough.

'This can't be real.' Harry said, taking off his glasses and wiping at them furiously and putting them back on to stare at Hermione. 'It can't be.'

Hermione tried a small encouraging smile to the both of them but they both seemed too far into shock to notice and she was waiting for the denial.

'Seriously?' Ginny said again, her tone unchanged.

'But….why?' Harry asked, feeling his hand tremble slightly at his side, unable to take in anything.

'Because I love him.' Hermione answered sincerely.

Harry suddenly stood up, his chair falling back with a loud bang and he walked over to the window and stared outside before turning around and walking down the length of the kitchen and back again, his thoughts running wild.

'I'm not letting this happen.' Harry said forcefully, putting his hands into his pockets at his side. Hermione looked up at him steadily, ready for the inevitable fight that was going to happen.

'You can't stop me.' She said, looking at Ginny for a moment and finding her friend staring at her in bewilderment. 'I hoped you guys would come.'

'What did you think was going to happen, Hermione?' Harry snapped, his tone going cold. 'That we were just going to accept this? That our best friend is going to be marrying the enemy?'

'We're just engaged at the moment, we don't know when we'll actually get married.'

'Oh, and that makes it better?' Harry asked, his eyes wide in anger. Hermione took a deep intake of breath, trying to remain strong.

'You will have to come to terms with it sooner or later.'

'You hate him. He hates you. He screwed you over and ruined your life, Hermione!' Harry shouted, his hands slamming down loudly on the table in front of him. 'How do you know this isn't another one of his plans? That you'll be walking down the aisle and he won't be there because he was never planning on marrying you!'

'You don't understand, Harry, and I can't make you understand. He loves me.'

'He doesn't love you! He will never love someone who is against everything he is.' Harry yelled, his anger taking him over completely. 'Ginny, talk some sense into her.'

Ginny looked up slowly to Harry, her eyes blank and looked over to Hermione. 'I…don't know what to say. I thought...' Ginny trailed off, shaking her head in confusion and looking down at the table.

'This cannot happen. And it won't happen if I've got anything to do with it.' Harry snapped loudly, storming from the room, the door banging shut loudly behind him, making Hermione flinch.

Hermione took a deep breath in and tried to stop herself from crying. She looked towards Ginny who was looking at the door Harry had left by before turning back to look at her curiously.

'I…I mean, why him? He's going to hurt you and ruin your life and…' Ginny trailed off as she felt like she had given enough reasons. 'You can't have possible thought that we would all be happy with all this? That we'd just sit back and let you ruin your life…again? I'm with Harry on this, Hermione, I'm sorry.' Ginny said, pushing her chair back and standing. She looked down towards Hermione with a sad smile. 'You know you're making a mistake and I think you just need time to realise that.'

The minute Ginny left the room, Hermione let a few tears fall and quickly sniffed, wiping them away harshly with the back of her hand.

……………………………..

Blaise

Draco's Office

Blaise laughed and laughed hard for almost 5 minutes straight, tears streaming down his face as he continued to howl in laughter, his stomach starting to hurt. Hermione and Draco exchanged looks with one another before looking back towards Blaise who for a second, let his laughter trail off before it started up again loudly.

'Blaise.' Hermione tried. Blaise quickly put his hand up as his body continued to shake as he laughed, a big grin across his face.

'Blaise?' Draco asked, leaning forward slightly as Blaise wiped a few tears from the laughter from his eyes. 'Blaise, we're not joking, we're getting married.'

'We're engaged.' Hermione corrected him, giving him a look.

Blaise's laughter started to trail off quickly as he looked between Hermione and Draco. 'You're not…you're serious? Like…you proposed to her? You don't even call each other by your first names.' Blaise said, a hint of disbelief in his voice as he indicated to Draco. 'You, Draco I-will-never-ever-ever-get-into-any-kind-of-commitment Malfoy has proposed to Hermione Malfoy-is-an-arrogant-asshole Granger? '

Both of them nodded warily, watching Blaise cautiously. Blaise sat forward in his chair, a frown across his forehead before he sat back again without saying a single word. He looked from Hermione to Draco and then back again several times, studying their body language closely, before putting up his hand to halt any kind of communication and standing up. He gave out a loud snort of disbelief before leaving the room silently, the door slamming a bit too loudly behind him.

'This is going really well.' Hermione said wearily, putting her head in her hands and breathing slowly.

'We knew they wouldn't be happy.' Draco said quietly, laying a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

'I at least thought they would try to understand. I'm their friend… you should be happy when you're friend wants to be happy, right?'

'Look, the problem is that they all care too much, they don't wanna see you get hurt and they assume that I will hurt you somewhere down the line.'

'I wish they would allow me to be happy.'

……………………………

Katrina

Hermione's office

'Really?' She asked as she raised both eyebrows.

'Yes.' Hermione answered, clasping Draco's hand in hers on the table in front of them.

'I'm…lost for words.'

'You're not the first.' Hermione muttered bitterly under her breath.

'Congratulations.' Katrina said with a small, insincere smile.

Hermione could feel the sadness coming over her in waves as Katrina looked at her like you would to someone who is slowly dying.

'I know you're disappointed but we make each other happy.'

Katrina nodded, though she didn't look like she even cared what Hermione said. 'Disappointed isn't a strong enough word. I warned you time and time again against pursuing anything with him and yet you've said yes to being his wife. Never ever forget what he did to you, Hermione and never ever forget that teenage boy you met at Hogwarts because the man in front of me right now, is the same person as that teenage boy who hated muggles and hated you.' Katrina finished, ignoring Draco who was glaring death at her.

'He's changed.' Hermione argued, her voice cracking.

'I'm not saying he hasn't but remember who he is, Hermione. Remember, that deep down, he's still the same.'

'You don't have any idea what you're talking about.' Draco snapped, breaking his silence. 'I have changed and I know you don't like to believe it but I have. Stop being so bitter and miserable.'

Katrina gave him a pitying look. 'Look, I'm just pointing out what I see. Congratulations, anyway though and if you go the whole way with this thing, I hope you are both happy.' Katrina said, leaving Hermione's office abruptly.

………………..

Ron

The Burrow

'Over my dead body.' Ron snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. 'Has he put a spell on you or something? Because surely you wouldn't be stupid enough to actually say yes to marrying him. I'm still getting my head around the fact that you both were once…intimate.' Ron cringed, his face wrinkling.

'Look, please just understand that we've worked things out.' Hermione tried, looking up at him pleadingly.

'I think you should take some time, Hermione. Remember who you were and you'll realise that you don't want to marry him.'

'But I do.' Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly. Ron gave a quick shake of his head and clenched his jaw.

'No, you don't and we both know it. Look, if he's blackmailing you or something, me and Harry will go and talk to him. You don't need to feel like you owe him anything.'

'Ron, he's not manipulating me….for once.' Hermione said as an afterthought.

'I'm your best friend, you don't have to hide things from me. If you're in trouble then I'll help you out. Is it money or what?' Ron asked, frowning in worry.

'Ron, listen to me, he's really not got me in any trouble or anything like that. I love him.'

'Yeah, whatever Hermione. How do you know he hasn't slipped you a potion? I'll look into this and get back to you, OK? I won't let anything happen to you.' Ron said. Hermione looked at him in irritation, annoyed that Ron had gone down the denial route.

……………

She dragged herself into Dracos' apartment, her mood extremely temperamental and she felt like she was going to cry at any moment. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the sofa where Draco was reading something. She removed her robe and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and clinging to his side.

'You alright?' He asked, throwing the book to the floor and pulling Hermione closer to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Hermione took a deep breath in and played with the top button of his shirt distractedly, just feeling like she wanted to be held. 'None of them understand. And, I don't think they ever will.'

Draco kissed her head gently and pulled her legs to lie across his lap so he could pull her even closer. 'They will eventually.'

'How do you know that?' Hermione asked, sounding sorrowful. Draco didn't respond. 'Exactly, what if they can never understand and accept it?'

Draco felt a small stab of panic run through him, his mind following Hermione's train of thought. 'It doesn't matter, as long as we're together.'

'It does matter. It matters a lot because I love all my friends more than anything in the entire world and I can't,' Hermione paused, looking up at Draco. 'I just can't do this without them accepting it.'

Draco swallowed. 'You didn't care last time.'

'That's because you hadn't proposed last time.' Hermione said softly, looking into his eyes. 'Do you really want to marry me?'

'Yes.' Draco answered, but Hermione didn't feel it.

'We're young, I mean…' Hermione said, shifting in his arms to be more comfortable. She felt her eyes glass over as she looked at him, the worry and panic evident on his features. 'I don't think what you feel for me is all consuming, forever and ever love and I think with more time, you'll find it and you need to get a lot of stuff out of your system and…'

'Granger, what are you saying?' Draco said, his voice taking a nervous edge.

'That! You call me by my last name for crying out loud and you want to marry me? I think you are mistaking your feelings for something else.'

Draco pursed his lips and looked skyward for a second before meeting Hermione's sad eyes. 'How dare you tell me what I feel. I care about you more than I've cared about anyone before in my life.'

'Exactly. I'm not saying you don't love me, I'm saying that the love you feel is maybe…more friendship.' Hermione said shakily, looking down, afraid to meet his eyes.

'You're doing this because you're scared! Because of your friends reactions, don't let them win.' Draco said coldly.

'If you loved me, it would have been impossible for you to do what you did to me.' Hermione explained, her voice cracking slightly.

'I thought you were over that. I told you that I did it because of how I felt about you and I paniced and I hurt you in the process.' Draco said desperately, cradling her face in his hands.

Hermione felt a tear slide down his cheek and she felt her heart break slowly as she watched him slowly shake his head. 'I'm so sorry, Draco.' Hermione said softly as Draco sniffed slightly. 'When I first met you, you weren't half the man you are now and I'm so proud of you and I'll always be proud to call you my friend.'

'No.' Draco said, his voice breaking as she shook his head violently, gripping onto her forcefully. 'You're doing this just because you're scared of your friends. If you love me, you won't do this to me.'

'I am so sorry.' Hermione said tearfully, taking in a shuddering breath as Draco ran a hand through his hair, tears prickling his eyes. 'I'm not saying this will never happen, Draco but this is not the right time. You need to get a lot out of your system and we both need to work our lives out and maybe we'll get to the point where we can enter into a relationship again.'

Hermione stood up suddenly, not able to look at the hurt shining fro Draco's eyes and she suddenly found his hand wrapping around hers. 'I won't let you go.'

'Yes, you will because I'm one of the closest friend's you've ever had and deep down, you know this is the best way for us.' Hermione said, barely making it through without chocking back a sob. Draco held her hand gently, caressing it slightly and kissing her knuckles.

'I love you.' He said, gently, not used to feeling this broken or hurt. He couldn't believe this was how things were gong to go and he desperately wanted to not let her go but he had to reluctantly admit that deep down, he knew they both had a long way to go before they could both be truly happy. He just wished this wasn't how things had to go and the tears that gently slid down his cheek felt so foreign to him and he finally understood how it felt to have your heart broken. He looked at her small hand within his and he shut his eyes, wanting to remember this forever.

'I love you.' Hermione said back to him, taking her hand from his grasp and turning toward the door, afraid to look back and see the broken man crying behind her. She wiped at her eyes as she silently put on her robe, her gut stabbing at her uncomfortably. 'You're a great person, Draco and you will always my friend.' She said softly, looking at the door, listening to Draco shifting on the sofa, the odd sob coming from him.

Draco looked toward her, his eyes shining and he nodded his head, knowing she couldn't see him. 'Thank you, Hermione, for everything.'

'This isn't the end you know. We'll see each other at work all the time and we'll hang out so this isn't goodbye or anything.' Hermione said softly, still staring at the door, wanting to try and compose herself before walking through it and what it meant.

'I know.' He said and Hermione jumped as she found his voice right next to her ear. She turned to stare at him. Draco gave her a small smile and kissed her gently on the lips, his hand stroking her cheek and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she savoured the feel and smell of him, wanting to remember it when they were just friends who would chat and hang out and nothing else.

'I better go.' Hermione said as he pulled away from her. 'I'll see you soon.'

He looked toward the floor and gave a quick nod. 'Definitely.'

Hermione gave him a large smile, even though her eyes held a shiny texture to them, and she felt like they were finally moving forward, even though technically they were moving backward. She didn't care because this offered them a chance to grow up and for their friends to slowly come to terms with their friendship and then if in the future, they became a couple, their friends would accept it with more ease.

She left the apartment feeling a lot happier and a lot sadder than when she entered and she wondered how it was even possible to be both at the same time. She turned and looked at the apartment door and slowly remembered the day she had walked through that door as Draco's new roommate, and smiled.

………………………………………

A/N : Hate me. Send me some viruses. Throw things at me. Vent. Whatever gets you through. Haha.

There is one part left which is my favourite part and I'm just adding bits to it. It should be up on Sunday or Monday. I leave on Tuesday so I'm quickly running out of time.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading and thank you to everyone who writes fanfic because I love reading them so much.


	25. Epilogue

**Roomies**

A/N – Major fluff alert! You have been warned.

**Epilogue**

**3 years later**

'Call me it.' Draco drawled, lying on his bed, Hermione resting her head on his thigh and stroking it affectionately.

Hermione smirked. 'No, I'm not really in the mood, Draco.'

'Please? You know I love it when you do it.'

'You used not to.' Hermione said, looking up at him with a smile.

'Well, I changed my mind, so come on.'

'I told you I'm not in the mood.' Hermione mumbled again. Draco put his hand on her hair and played with it between his fingers.

'You used to call me it all the time.'

'Exactly, so why does it turn you on?'

'Because you never call me by it anymore and I miss it.' He pouted, his eyes going wide and innocent.

'I'm not calling you it, it sounds weird now.'

'Please?' He begged and he suddenly felt Hermione give a large sigh.

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, use it in a sentence if you have to.'

'You're so weird.' Hermione grinned.

'You love me for it now, come on.'

Hermione swallowed nervously and she moved so she could see Draco more easily. 'I'm pregnant, _Malfoy_.' She said shakily but enunciating his name clearly.

Draco blinked rapidly for a few seconds before sitting up abruptly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed and away from Hermione. He ran a shaking hand through his hair before turning to look at Hermione who was watching him warily, awaiting his reaction.

'Ok.' He replied quietly.

'Ok?' Hermione said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I think I can be a dad. I can't promise to be a good one or anything but I know my responsibilities.' He said slowly, looking down at the floor intensely.

'I don't want you to feel obligated, Draco.' Hermione said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his lower back.

Draco let a small smile touch his lips and he felt Hermione's hand warm him slightly. 'I'm your boyfriend, it's not an obligation, I want to do this.' He paused, thinking something over. 'How did this happen though?'

'Well, when two people love each other very much, they-'

'Hermione, I know how but we're always careful.' He mused, turning to face her.

Hermione shrugged. 'Not all the time. Remember a month ago, at Ron's wedding?' Hermione smirked as the memory poured back into her mind. 'That was your fault.'

'That wedding was so boring that I needed to make it better by dragging you to the closest cupboard.' Draco said with a large smile.

'Let's not tell our child that they were created in a cupboard, Ok?' Hermione said with a smile as Draco reached out to take her hand.

'Fine.' He said, moving back onto the bed and pulling Hermione into a tight hug. 'I'm going to be such an awful Dad.'

'You'll be wonderful, although you'll probably spoil them.'

'It's going to be a Malfoy, of course it's going to be spoilt.' Draco defended, letting his mouth fall to Hermione's ear and kiss it gently.

'I love you and I'm glad you didn't freak out.'

'Give me time; it's still going in, the freak out will happen any moment now.' He grinned as Hermione laughed gently in his embrace.

…………………

Draco looked up as a small, nervous looking man interrupted his important meeting. The man looked around shyly as everyone turned to look at him expectantly.

'Can I have a word, Mr Malfoy?' He asked slowly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Draco looked at him, feeling irritated. 'I'm in an important meeting right now as you can see, would you mind waiting until it's over?'

'It's sort of important, sir.' The man said again, watching Draco get more and more annoyed by the second.

'Whatever it is, it can wait.' He said, his voice going clipped slightly.

'I was told to make sure you got this message, sir.' He said, feeling his brow going slightly sweaty.

'Fine, what is it?' Draco said harshly.

'May I speak with you outside?' The man said, looking utterly terrified of Draco.

'No, you may not. Whatever it is, just say it.' Draco snapped.

'Your girlfriend has gone into labour.' The man said, finally grateful as all the gazes that were on him, switched to being on Draco in an instant.

Draco only took a millisecond to react and before anyone could so much as utter goodbye, he had left the meeting room and was making his way quickly to St Mungos.

He arrived to find Hermione sitting happily in bed, reading a book and looking quite content, the bump on her belly looking extremely large on her small frame.

'I thought you were in labour.' Draco huffed, standing in the doorway, taking in deep breathes of air.

'I am, the very early stages anyway.' She remarked. 'My mum will be here in a moment.'

'I thought you were about to have our baby.' Draco said, making it clear he was expecting to see a sweaty, angry, screaming Hermione and not the happy, comfortable one sitting in front of him.

'I am… in about 4 hours or so.' Hermione said with a lazy shrug, looking almost bored.

Draco was about to respond when Blaise barged into him from behind, obviously having rushed there like Draco as he quickly gasped for breath. He stopped on seeing Hermione sitting in bed and frowned.

'I thought you were having the baby.' He said, giving a confused look to Draco who looked just as unimpressed as he did.

'I am!' Hermione said forcefully.

'Are you sure?' Blaise asked and Draco chuckled next to him as they both walked into the room.

'You men don't know anything do you? Labour can take hours and hours and hours.'

'But, you're not even in pain.' Blaise said, sounding almost disappointed. Hermione shot him a glare.

'No, though every now and again it hits me but I've been fine for the last 30 minutes.' Hermione commented, putting her book on the bedside table.

Suddenly Harry and Ginny ran in, stopping just in time before hitting Draco.

'I hope we got here on time, have you had it? Have we missed it? Harry, I told you we shouldn't have stopped so you could go to the toilet. Where's the baby? Is it blonde? Did it hurt?' Ginny rambled, looking around the room wildly.

'I haven't had it yet. I'm having it soon.' Hermione said, feeling her patience slide slightly.

'But, you're not in pain.' Harry said, confused.

Hermione let out a long, annoyed sigh. 'No, I'm very sorry that I'm not in pain.'

Draco moved over and sat next to her, trying to make himself comfortable. 'We're going to be here for a while.' Draco explained to Blaise, Harry and Ginny who were watching Hermione like a ticking time bomb.

'How long?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione replied, looking down at Draco who was already looking extremely bored. 'You can all go home. I really do think it's going to be a while.'

'Really? Draco said, sounding hopeful.

'I was talking to them.' Hermione snapped, motioning towards her 3 friends. 'You're the reason I'm here so you're going to sit there and be bored with me.'

'Fine.' Draco mumbled, slouching down in his chair and sighing deeply.

…………………

Draco's ears perked up as he suddenly heard foot steps just outside of his study. He looked towards his doorway to see a 10 yr old blonde girl tip toe past, obviously oblivious to Draco watching her with increasing amusement.

'Rebecca!' Draco said loudly as the girl froze in her steps, eyes going wide and innocent as she turned toward him with a smile.

'Dad.' She said, holding her bag to her chest, watching her father carefully.

Draco got up from his chair and walked around his desk and over to the doorway where his daughter was currently plastering on her best puppy dog eyes. 'And where do you think you're going?'

'Out.' Rebecca said simply, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

'Out, huh? Out where and with whom?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'A friend.'

'A friend.' Draco repeated, nodding thoughtfully. 'Does this friend have a name?'

'Yes.' She replied simply, her eyes going slightly defiant but the fear of her father was still there.

'You're making this very difficult, Becky. What is her name?'

'It's not a female.' Rebecca said slowly, looking down at her shoes. Draco felt a large stab of anger and protectiveness take over as he stared down at his daughter.

'Not a female? So, you're sneaking out of the house to meet up with a boy?' Draco said incredulously, feeling himself get angrier by the second.

'He's a friend.' Rebecca tried weakly.

'Hermione!' He yelled toward the living room and only a moment later, she appeared with a raised eyebrow. 'Did you know our daughter was about to go out?'

'Yes.' Hermione replied simply, folding her arms as she walked over to the pair.

'You gave our daughter permission to go and spend alone time with another boy?' Draco asked slowly, his eyes cold.

'It's only a boy from school, Draco, and they're 10. Nothing is going to happen so leave her be. I think it's lovely she's made friends.' Hermione said calmly, ignoring Draco's shock and anger.

'Made friends? With a boy?!'

'Yes. I was friend's with Harry at the tender age of 10 too, Draco, so let her go out and have some fun.' Hermione said, looking down toward the girl with a gentle smile as the girl grinned back at her thankfully. 'Go and have fun.'

'Don't you move a step young lady.' Draco snapped as Rebecca made a move for the door. She stopped rigid when she heard his tone, knowing this was going to be harder than she thought.

'She is allowed to have friends.' Hermione said forcefully, her hands on her hips and she felt her calm demeanour slowly seep away.

'Male friends!' Draco shouted. He couldn't understand why Hermione wasn't on his side in this situation.

'I think you need to calm down.' Hermione said, taking her daughter's hand in hers and rubbing it gently, knowing how she was slightly afraid of her father when he was like this.

'What is this boy's name?' Draco asked coldly.

'Malcolm.' She said quietly, looking to her mother pleadingly.

'Sounds muggle.' Draco snorted.

'Actually, he's a pureblood. He's in Slytherin.' Rebecca replied defiantly. Hermione shut her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath, knowing that if she looked toward Draco right now, she would find a man about to throw his daughter into a locked room where no one could ever touch her, especially a Slytherin.

'No, you're going to go to your room and think about what you've done.' Draco snapped, pointing toward the staircase.

'But, what have I done?' She asked, knowing she would have been better to just accept her fate and go to her room.

'You, young lady, tried to sneak out of the house to meet a boy and not just any boy, a slytherin boy who probably wants to corrupt my first born in anyway he can.' Draco said, pointing toward the staircase again as Rebecca looked at her shoes and walked slowly away.

'Becky, come back here.' Hermione said, ignoring the glare Draco was sending her way. 'You go out and have fun, OK?'

Rebecca looked toward her father fearfully. 'But dad said that I can't.'

'I'll deal with dad.' Hermione said, pushing her toward the door gently with a smile. Rebecca didn't need telling again and quickly left without looking at her father who she was sure was going to ground her for a million years after this.

Draco rounded on Hermione the moment the door shut. 'How dare you go against my wishes. You had no right to disrespect my authority in front of our daughter like that.'

'I wouldn't have had to if you were being rational.' Hermione stated, not about to back down.

'How can you be like this? That is our daughter. Our innocent, clever, very beautiful daughter who is sneaking out of the house to meet a boy who is in slytherin of all houses.'

'Draco, she is 10. They just want to spend some time together, probably making potions and learning a few harmless spells.' Hermione explained softly.

'She is 10 now but if we let her do this now, it won't be long before it's our teenage daughter who sneaks out of the house to get herself knocked up.'

'I think we've brought her up better than that, don't you?' Hermione said quietly, putting a comforting hand on her husband's arm.

'I don't want to think about boys touching my daughter.' Draco said, his resolve breaking slowly as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid a kiss on his cheek.

'We won't have to worry about that for many years to come.' Hermione said with a kind smile, kissing him on the mouth chastely. 'You know she's scared of you, don't you?'

'She needs a strong father to make sure she keeps in line.' He said, looking down at Hermione.

'What she needs is a father who doesn't make her feel like she has to creep past his study because she's afraid of his reaction.'

'I know.' Draco said weakly, resting his chin on the top of Hermione's head and kissing her hair lightly. 'I told you I would be an awful father the moment you told me I got you pregnant.'

'You're not an awful father. Far from it, actually, but in future, try to be a little less heavy handed with her.' Hermione suggested lightly. She felt Draco nod slightly before suddenly feeling his hands creep underneath her top and his head moving so his mouth was pressed against her neck suggestively. 'What are you doing?'

'I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing.' Draco mumbled, pulling back from her neck and going for her mouth as he kissed her slowly and deeply. 'Wanna go upstairs?'

'It's the middle of the day.' She responded, giggling as he nibbled gently on her ear.

'So? We have a free house thanks to our son being round Harry's house and you forcing our daughter out to be corrupted.'

'Draco.' She warned, pulling back from him and giving him a disapproving look.

'I know, I know.' He paused slightly, pulling his arms away from her body and Hermione looked slightly disappointed. 'So, are we going upstairs to have sex or what?'

'We're not a pair of horny teenagers.'

'No, but we can remember how horny we were when we were teenagers.'

'You maybe, but I spent my teenage years studying and reading through history books.' Hermione said as Draco wrapped his arms back around her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

'You know how turned on I get when you talk about your bookishness.' He half-joked, pulling her body against his so he could press into her.

'Fine, we'll go upstairs.' Hermione sighed, feigning annoyance as he dragged her upstairs to their bedroom, both of them grinning like children who had been given their favourite toy to play with.

When they made it to their room, Draco turned and looked down at Hermione in adoration. 'I'm so glad you were my roommate.'

'Me too.' Hermione replied, looking up at Draco lovingly.

…………

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story. I wasn't even going to bother posting it because sometimes I just write for myself really. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride and I'm just so happy I managed to get it up before I leave.

Please leave one last review in my memory, haha. Thank you again to everyone. And when I come back, if I start writing again, I'll make sure to post it.

Love you all. xxxx


End file.
